


The Seduction of Scott

by phantisma



Series: Keeper Verse [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-13
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 46,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  In <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/505085"><strong>Intervention</strong></a>, Dana announces that she's joined the cross country track team...and Sam smells something fishy, because he's been trying to get her to join for years...of course, Dana has her reasons as to why...primarily they boil down to one thing:  fellow Senior Scott Wu, transfer student and new running star for her high school track team.  She's set her sights on the boy...but can she win him over?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is told in a series of vignettes and short stories, written by me and a friend, telling the tale of Dana and Scott and culminates in their senior prom.

**_ Part the First _ **

(probably 4 -5weeks after Intervention…senior year has started)

Dana sat slumped over the kitchen table, dejected, staring at her cheese and crackers as if they were the enemy.

“Lemme guess – you aren’t fretting over your A/P English test,” Sam said, stirring something on the stove with Ari dutifully sitting at his feet, keeping a careful watch.

Dana lifted her head and blew on her bangs.“I just don’t get it.He practically looks right past me as if I’m not standing there.”

“And we would be talking about whom exactly?” Sam put down the spoon, stepped over Ari to cross to the table and sit down next to Dana.

She glanced at him.“Don’t you dare play coy with me Sammy.You were sick as a dog the day after I told you I’d joined the cross country team.Yet you managed to follow me around to figure out what I was up to.”She glared at him.“You think you are SO clever.”

Sam smirked at her.“I wasn’t trying to be subtle dear.I was just being a good uncle and figuring out what the hell you were up to.I worry about the ever-present threat of one of your schemes blowing up…… **literally**.”

Dana looked at him, fake-horrified.“How can you accuse me of scheming?”

Sam laughed, loud and long.“You joined the team to get near Scott.That isn’t a scheme, my dear?”

“Well, no…..ok, yes.But it isn’t a BAD scheme.”

Dana stopped, realizing she was being dragged off topic.She rectified that with, “Why doesn’t he pay attention to me?” in a loud whine as she beat her hands on the table.

Sam reached for a cracker and put some cheese on it, popped it into his mouth.Ari squeezed her nose into his lap to try to get her share.

Sam frowned at her. Dana's heart stopped.“Sam, what’s wrong?Scott is a great guy.”

“Yes honey, he is.Smart, polite, great athlete, respectful.”

Dana was instantly crestfallen."You don’t think I’m good enough for him?” Her voice sounds like she's eight again, even to her.

Sam’s expression went instantly soft, tender.He reached out to caress her face.“Dana – there’s no one on this planet that is good enough for you.”

Dana perked up at that, her smile broad.“Good answer Sammy.”

Seconds later she deflated. “But WHY WON’T HE TALK TO ME?”The food on the table floated in the air in time with her words as she discharged a slew of psychic energy into the room.

“That. Right there.”Sam waved his hands at the float-y food.

Dana retracted the power instantly and the crackers fell back to the table. “I’d never use my power in front of him.”

“I know that,” Sam explained.“It’s the Dana Life Force.Sorta spills out.”

She blinked at him, confused, “Huh?”

He sighed.“You’re coming on too strong darling.”

Sam stood up to return to the pot on the stove.Dana declared her challenge to his back. “You only watched practice one day.How do you know that?”

“I only let you see me watch one day.I’ve been at every practice…….cleverer than you thought, huh?” Sam came back to the table, grabbed some crackers and munched on one. Then passed a couple to the dog.

“Seriously….really seriously?”She studied his face to make sure he wasn’t exaggerating.Not that Sam was known for exaggerating things like that..“You are good,” she admitted nodding her head.“I had no idea.”

She chewed on some cheese, her eyes narrowing at him.“So, I’m coming on too strong, yeah?”

“You practically vibrate when he’s around.”Sam said with a chuckle.“Just ask him something easy and straightforward so he has to answer.Reign in the Dana Life Force and be as calm as you can muster,” Sam advised.

Dana contempled this strategy.Hell, she might as well try it since nothing else is working. “Ask Question.Be Calm. Sounds like a plan…… sounds like a plan……”

 

**_ Part the Second _ **

Dana froze when she saw him…which was entirely silly.She’d come looking for him after all.He just wasn’t where she expected him to be.She knew he had a free period and she knew he was going to be in the library, because he had an English paper to work on.

But when she rounded the corner and found him leaning against the shelf of ghost stories and books on the paranormal, it startled her.He had a book in his hands, his longish bangs in his eyes as he read from it. 

Okay.She could do this.Just ask a simple question.Straightforward. Be calm.Cool.Dial it back.

She could do this.

Dana straightened her shirt and brushed her bangs out of her face.She approached slowly, as if she was looking for a book.He looked up as she got close.Was that panic on his face?Dana looked away.Calm.Cool.Easy.

“Oh, hi Scott.” She didn’t look at him, kept her eyes skimming over the book spines.

“Dana.”He closed the book and kind of hid it.She felt embarrassment roll over him, like he didn’t want her to know what he was reading.

Okay, put him at ease about the book.“There’s this book I saw last week.”Dana said, scrunching her nose as she moved a little closer.“Has a picture of the Flying Dutchman on the cover.But I can’t remember the name of it.”

“You read ghost stories?”

“Sometimes.”It wasn’t a total lie.It was good research, can’t put a ghost down if you don’t know the details.“My dad got me into them.”

Scott held up the book in his hands.“This it?”

She smiled, trying to remember to not smile quite so broadly…tone it down, pull it back.“Yes, that’s it exactly.”Most of the book was tripe, but there was a collection of white lady stories that her father had used the year before to hunt down and salt and burn 6 of them.“Have you read it?”

Scott smiled himself and put it back on the shelf.“Yeah, I was just checking a detail on a story.”

“Which one?”This wasn’t so hard.

“The Blue Lady.”

Dana nodded.“The one in  Scotland?”

“Yeah…my mother grew up in the town where the ghost is.”

Dana frowned at him.“Your mother’s Scottish?”

Scott grinned wide.“Yeah.She came over here to go to school when she was a teenager.”

“I guess I just imagined both of your parents were Chinese.”He was mixed race, like her.She felt a tinge of excitement bubble inside.

“Most people do.I get a kick out of it…but it bugs Mom sometimes.”He seemed to relax.“What about you?Where are your parents from?”

She glanced at him.Okay, how did she answer that?“I never knew my mother…she died when I was 6 months old.”

“Oh…shit, I’m sorry.”

She shook her head.“No, it’s okay.I mean, I didn’t know her.My dad raised me.”

They were quiet for a minute, and Scott’s next question shocked her.“Is it true…what they say about your dad?”

“That depends, what do they say about my dad?” She was on instant alert.Rumors never did go to good places.

“Well, Jamie Anders said he was gay…that the Uncle who lives with you is his…boyfriend.” 

Dana relaxed.“Yeah, actually.Sammy and Dad.They’ve been together since I was a baby.They’re partners.”She hated the term ‘boyfriend’ for Sam, felt it trivialized his importance somehow.

“My older brother is gay…you’re the first person I’ve ever met who had a gay parent though.”He crossed his arms and looked at her.“So is it true what they say about you?”

She raised an eyebrow.“I don’t know.What do they say about me?”Her heart was beating, she was expecting the worst.

“That you’re the smartest girl in school.”

Dana felt herself blush, embarrassment and relief.“I don’t know about that.”

“And the fastest.”

“Maybe.”

He was suddenly very close to her.“And the prettiest.”

Dana looked up at him and it was suddenly her turn to be overwhelmed. “I…um…I have…class.I better go.”

She walked briskly from the library, her face red, her smile nearly hurting her cheeks.

 

**_ Part the Third _ **

Dean was relaxing in the sun room, enjoying what would probably be the last warm evening of the year, sipping a beer.He was staring at the yard, contemplating the Sam Winchester Grand Rock Climbing Plan also known as Sam’s Done Lost His Mind.

In this great ‘conquer the Tetons’ extravaganza, Dean, Sam and Dana were supposed to train all winter at some club two towns over that had a wall and an instructor and a bunch of climbing nuts.Then, they were supposed to conquer the Tetons next May after Dana’s graduation.

Dean didn’t know what to make of this exactly.Oh, he knew what he thought of the climbing idea, utter and complete bullshit.Carabineers, belay devices, harnesses, monolithic protection.Hell, the only protection he needed in life was his Glock and maybe a nice dagger.He was a hunter.He hunted things.He didn’t climb things to see the view from the top.

But…..Sam wanted this.Spoke about it like it was a mission from god or some goddamn thing.Promised sex at the top.Which wasn’t going to happen ever since Dana got wind of the Plan and insisted on joining them.So, no summit sex.Just climbing with funny devices and a view.

Dean inwardly groaned.He could bitch and moan all he wanted but he foresaw carabineers in his near future for fuck’s sake.

Sam cleared his throat from the doorway.“Don’t hurt yourself there.Ya know for a guy who claims not to think about shit you look like pretty deep in thought.”

“Just figuring if the neighbors would hear us if I fuck you right here.”Dean smirked.

“Liar, so wasn’t a ‘I’m thinking about sex’ expression.There wasn’t any drool.”

Sam passed Dean his plate of dinner and sat down on the couch, took a swig from Dean’s beer.

“Get your own beer Sam.” Dean snapped the beer bottle out of Sam’s hand.“Where’s Dana?”

Sam leaned back, “Need to talk to you about Dana….”

Dean stopped and grimaced.Nothing ever good came from a sentence starting with “Need to talk to you about Dana.”He examined Sam’s face to see what level of worry this warranted.Sam seemed pretty serious as he dug into his plate of pasta.

“So, you gonna make me guess or you gonna tell me?”Dean set his plate down, preparing for a level 10 problem. 

“She’s interested in a boy in her class.”

Dean laughed and let out an audible sigh.“Shit.From your tone I thought it was something,” he waved his hand, “She’s always rambling on about some boy or some cute tv star.That girl crushes on a new guy every week.”

Dean picked up his dinner and dug in, relieved.

“This is different Dean.” Sam tone made Dean stop mid-chew.

Dean looked up, tomato sauce on his lips.Through a mouthful of pasta, he said, “Different?”

“His name is Scott Wu.He’s the reason for the track team.And she is really interested.They have a date on Saturday night, going to dinner and a movie.”

Sounded harmless so far to Dean but Sam seemed apprehensive so Dean asked, “What do you know about him?”

Sam tilted his head.“I know everything about him, his mom, his dad, his dog. I know the damn kid’s SAT score, his blood type, and shoe size.”

Now Dean was puzzled.“Why so much research Sam?Dana gets bored of her crushes quickly.”

Sam exhaled.“Because she has gone out of her way to get him to talk to her, to find mutual interests.Because he’s smart so she doesn’t find him boring.And because he likes ghost stories, a lot.”

Sam put down his plate and snagged Dean’s beer, finishing the bottle.

“Dean – get used to the idea of Scott Wu.”

 

**_ Part the Four _ **

“Dad!”Dana’s voice was filled with exasperation from above and Dean buried his smirk before turning to see her all but hanging over the balcony.

“What, honey?”

“Put the guns away.”

“I’m just cleaning them.”

“Dad!Scott will be here any minute.”

“And the guns need cleaning.”

“Saaaaam!”Dana yelled, pulling curlers from her hair.Sam appeared behind her from their bedroom, his thoughts caressing Dean.

“What?”

“Make him stop.He’s going to embarrass me.”

“He’s not going to embarrass you, Dana.He’s aiming for mortify, I think.”

_Go on and finish getting ready.I’ll talk to him._

She made a sound that clearly indicated her disgust and disappeared back into her bedroom with the slamming of her door.Dean looked up as Sam joined him.“Aren’t the guns kind of overkill?”

Dean grinned and picked up the pieces of his second favorite gun.“Just making an impression.”

Sam chuckled and moved to sit opposite him.“An impression?”

“You know…the kind that says ‘if you hurt my daughter—‘”

“Tell me you aren’t serious.”Dana’s voice floated from upstairs.

Before Dean could answer, the doorbell rang.“He’s here.Stall him.Don’t embarrass me.Shit.I’ll be right down.”

Sam smirked at Dean and went to get the door.Dean was only a half step behind him.Sam opened the door and stepped back, leaving Dean standing framed in the doorway.Scott Wu smiled, only a trifle nervously and held out the hand not holding a single red rose.“Mr. Winchester?” 

Dean’s eyes flicked from the hand to the car parked at the end of his driveway.He quirked an eyebrow and slowly reached for the hand.“Mr. Scott Wu, I presume?”

“Yes sir.It’s pleasure to meet you.Dana speaks very highly of you.”

“That your ride?” 

“My brother’s actually.He’s away at school and left me the keys.”

“Seventy five?”The Camaro was fire-engine red with white stripes across the hood.A real beauty.

Scott nodded. “Yeah…fully restored…well, except for the back seat.We’re going to do that next summer when he’s home.”

Dean was already modifying his image of the kid…an image built solely from Sam’s spying and Dana’s endless talking.Sam cleared his throat and Dean shook his head.“Oh. Yeah, this is Sam, my…um…”

“Partner, yeah.Dana told me.I think I’ve seen you around.”Sam shook the kids hand and smiled.

“Nice to finally meet you, Scott.Why don’t you come in?Dana won’t be but a minute.”

Dean stepped away and Scott stepped into the living room, his eyes immediately snaking up the stairway, right to Dana’s door. 

“I’m sure she’s just making last minute changes to everything.”Sam said, amusement clear in his voice. 

“So, what’re the plans tonight Scott?”

For the first time the boy had the grace to actually look nervous.“Uh, well…dinner first.I’ve got us reservations at Gracie’s on Dunleavy.Then we’re planning on a movie.”

“Which movie?”

Scott licked his lips and looked to Sam, then back to Dean.“We haven’t decided, sir.”His eyes tracked to the kitchen table and the array of weaponry.Dean watched him closely, expecting anything but the reaction he got.“Is that a colt percussion revolver?”Scott moved closer, keeping his hands safely away from the table.

“Yeah…it is.”Dean frowned at Sam who had the nerve to laugh.“You know guns?”

Scott shrugged.“Not really.My mother was an Olympic shooter.Her father collects guns.I was trying to buy him one for his birthday last year.He’s always wanted a civil war era Colt. I found a couple, but none in as good a condition as that…and none in my price range.”

“I lucked into it a few years ago.Not as trusty as my Glock, but a good gun, if it’s taken care of.”

_Dean_. Sam’s mental touch drew him away from the guns, turning him toward the stairs.

He looked up, and wouldn’t have believed his eyes if he couldn’t feel her anger sizzling across the room at them. _She’s wearing a dress, Sam._

And she was, a simple dress, black with a knee length skirt and stockings and…if his eyes weren’t deceiving him, sandals…all black straps and feminine.She smiled at Scott, then glared at her father.“Ready to go, Scott?”

“If we’re done with the posturing, yes.”

Sam’s hand tightened around Dean’s arm as Dana mentally stuck her tongue out at them both.“Night Daddy.”She kissed his cheek, then Sam’s.<i>Don’t wait up</>.

Dean followed them to the door.“Midnight, Dana.Not a minute later.”

She rolled her eyes.“I mean it young lady.”Scott closed the passenger door behind her and circled the car. 

They both waved goodbye and Dean sagged against Sam.“Our little girl…”

 

 

**_ Part the Five _ **

Dana stepped out of the car and smiled at Scott. She had butterflies in her stomach; she truly didn’t want to screw this up.In a loop she kept repeating to herself, “stay casual.”

Her silent mantra was interrupted.“Have you eaten here before?” he asked as he fell into step next to her, pulling on his jacket.He looked great, long and tall, in his blue sports coat and tan slacks with a stray lock of hair falling into his left eye.

“Yeah, Sammy and I have been here a few times.They have a killer pork chop dinner and, oh, this super yummy double-baked potato thingy.” Dana paused, Scott looked interested.“It’s a funky, fun place.The weird paintings on the wall have strange, hidden messages,” she added, waggling her eyebrows.

Scott laughed and opened the door for her.They stepped inside and took in the dimly light room with its wild murals, candlelight and hip music.The host welcomed and seated them.

“Did you request the table near the window?” Dana asked as she watched the ducks on the lawn outside.

“Yeah, the view of the park is nice from here, dontcha think?I run here sometimes.”

Dana nodded in agreement.It was nice.Being here with Scott was nice.

There was something she wanted to say and now was as good of a time as ever.

“Scott,” she cleared her throat to push down her nerves.“I really appreciate you asking me out.So nice of you and I want you to know I’m really happy to share the cost.”

Scott gave her an odd look.She rushed to add, “I don’t mean to be insulting or anything…but just because you’re male doesn’t mean you have to pay the tab.”

Her stomach flipped.It didn’t sound exactly how she intended. Not romantic at all, either. “Or you could pay for dinner and I’ll pay for the movie.”

Scott smirked, “You’re a bundle of surprises.Most girls expect the guy to buy.This is refreshing, kinda cool even.”

She burst into her mega-watt smile.He did understand.“Well, Sam keeps me flush with cash so there’s no reason not to share cost.”

“Whenever you talk about Sam, you light up like a 1000 volt light bulb,” Scott observed.

Dana got serious, “Sam’s an amazing guy and not just because he spoils me rotten….which he does,” she admitted.“He’s a lot more than just my father’s partner.”

“How did they meet?”Dana was grateful for the interruption as the waitress came to take their orders.She drank from her water glass thinking of the safest reply.

She gave him the basic of basics.“Sam was at Stanford.Dad was in Palo Alto on business and they met at a bar.After Sam graduated, he joined Dad here.How cliché is that?”Dana laughed, acting casual.Well, it was true if a bit light on actual facts.

Scott whistled, “Stanford?Wow – I’m impressed.”

Dana nodded in agreement.“Here’s the funny thing.Sam is hell bent on my going to some prestige university.Hell. Bent.As long as it <b>isn’t</b> Stanford.”

“Stanford’s on my wish list but my math grades aren’t good.I don’t think I can pull it off.Their track coach is interested in me though and he’s a nice guy.So I have this faint hope.’

Dana stared at Scott.The butterflies were gone.And she was comfortable, like talking to one of her girlfriends, except they didn’t make her tingle. He seemed to be at ease as well.She could do this.

Scott asked, “What does your list look like?”

“Jayhawks.Only one school on my list.” Dana stated adamantly.

Scott wrinkled his brow.Dana thought he looked cute with the wrinkled brow. Of course he was also cute when he was lost in thought, or driving, or…She resisted the urge to reach over and touch it.

“Why?You’re the smartest kid in our class and you said Sam wants you to go….Oh,” understanding dawning, “does your Dad want you local?”

Dana shook her head.“Oh no, Dad wants me to stop arguing with Sam and apply wherever he tells me to.Papa too.”Dana hung her head, she was tired of the arguments.

“Dana – it makes no sense – you’ve got the grades.I’m sure your SAT scores would make me green,” Scott paused then asked quietly, “Is it the money?”

“Not the money.Sam’s been saving since I was one for college.Wants me at Harvard,” she paused, sipped her water, pointed at herself.“Scott – look at me – I’m not Harvard.”

“You might have some track recruiters looking at you – you’re fast Dana.”

Dana blushed.She knew she was fast but Scott saying she was fast pleased her down to her toes. “Hey- the Jayhawks have a great cross-country team…. I should use that in my next knock down with Sam,” Dana wondered if that would work.She knew it really wouldn’t.Sam had his mind made up.

Time to change the subject.

“I’m really enjoying the team.I should’ve gone out for it earlier.It’s fun.”

“Why didn’t you?You are such a natural.”Again with the compliment, Dana flushed.

“Dunno.”Well, she couldn’t just blurt out that she only joined the team to chase his cute ass, could she?No, probably not.

She had to give some reason.She thought fast.“Well, my friend Erin didn’t want to run alone.I was keeping her company. You know Erin? Bright, tall, clever, always telling nasty jokes.”

“ Erin ?Isn’t she dating Dale?”

“No – they broke up.She thought he was boring.”Scott wrinkled his brow again.“Oh dear – is Dale your friend? …. I’m sorry.”Dana mentally kicked herself, think before you talk, girl.

“Don’t be.He is boring.”Scott said matter-of-factly, waved it off.

Scott asked carefully, “Are you afraid to move away from home?”He rushed to add, “You don’t strike me as scared of much of anything.”

“No, that isn’t it… I grew up here and always wanted to go to the University of Kansas.”She hoped that would work and close the conversation.She didn’t give a crap about being a Jayhawk.She didn’t want to go to college at all.But she had pledged to Sam she would go to college and UofK was in Lawrence. She could live at home with her guys and get an education too.Win/Win.Except Sam wouldn’t see it this way.

“Enough college talk…. What movie do you want to see?”

Dana looked across the table.He was so cute, it made her tingle.Hell, she was raised by two amazingly good-looking guys, she knew cute.

Scott was talking, laying out the pros and cons of each movie choice.She resisted the urge to pop into his head to find out which one he is really wanted to see.That was wrong, cheating.She wanted him to like her fair and square.No Tricks.No Coercion.

She heard herself reply, “As long as there are no scenes with endless crying, I’m good with anything.I hate that endless, pointless sobbing, ruins everything.”

Scott laughed.“Ok – no chick flicks, got it.I like you Dana Winchester.”

Over dinner, between praising the double-baked potatoes and further discussion of Erin and Dale and the ins and outs of the high school dating scene, they settled on “Monsters of the Realm” and agreed that Dana could pick up the movie and dessert tab.

As they left the restaurant, Scott reached for her hand.She wrapped her fingers in his and smiled.

 

 

**_ Part the Six _ **

Dana resisted the urge to pan the movie.She’d seen scarier monsters before she was even allowed to watch a movie like that. She let Scott capture her hand as they left the theater, holding back a little as the crowds oozed through the doors and into the street.

“Well…that sucked.”Scott said when they were finally clear, and walking rather aimlessly in a direction opposite of where Scott had parked.

Dana laughed, relieved.“I thought it was me.”

“They just can’t make good horror anymore.”

“If they ever could.”Dana shook her head.Her father had a fascination for monster movies that she had never understood.“The computer graphics were good though.But that director wouldn’t know a flesh-eating, demon-possessed hyena if it was gnawing on its leg.”

“Oh…I know…wasn’t that the worst thing you ever saw?”

“No…the worst thing I ever saw was that so called ‘white-witch’…like we’re supposed to believe she survived that shit because she was so flipping ‘pure’?Dude, she weighed all of 85 pounds.A strong wind would have beat her ass into the ground.”

“Okay so was she bad because she was small, or because she was pure?”

Dana snorted.“Virginity and good looks don’t make you pure, Scott.”Dana chuckled and shook her head.“Purity isn’t about silly things like sex and stuff.It’s about…”She bit her lip and thought about it.“Well…I don’t know…exactly…but it’s not as simple as that.”

Scott cocked his head and looked at her with an expression she didn’t quite get.She rolled her eyes and waved it off.“Sorry…didn’t mean to get all philosophical about it.”

“No…I think it’s cute.Most girls wouldn’t have a thought about a movie like that…just go on and on about how bad it was…or icky or something.”

“Well, the demon goo was icky…and unrealistic.”

“Oh, so you know demon goo?”

Dana laughed and nodded as he swung their joined hands lightly.“Oh yes, and it shouldn’t glow in the dark like that.”Her eyes fell on the coffee shop across the street.“Up for coffee?”

Scott nodded and they headed across the street. 

“So, was there anything in the movie you did like?”Scott teased as they settled into a cozy booth in the back of the coffee shop with a cappuccino a piece and a slice of coconut cream pie to share.

Dana laughed, leaning easily against him.It was hard to believe she’d ever been nervous about this.“I liked that in the end the truth came out…about the girl and her brother…and how the whole thing happened.”

“So, it’s about truth.”Scott asked, sipping on his cappuccino. 

Dana nodded.“I can handle anything as long as I have the truth of it.”

Scott raised an eyebrow.“Anything?”

She nodded confidently.“Anything.”

“Like…if I were to tell you that I’ve dated 25 girls since I was fifteen?”

She squinted at him.“You’re dating me now…so unless one of them is going to come and try to beat me up, I don’t care.”

“Okay…so what if I said I have a police record?”

There was a playful tone to his voice, but she couldn’t be sure.She was tempted to just skim the surface, find out how much was him just feeling her out and how much was serious.“I’d show you mine, if you show me yours.”His eyes flared with amusement…or what she hoped was amusement.

“You know…I was kind of nervous about tonight.”Scott said as he finished his coffee and they started for the door.

“You were?”

“I was.”He threaded his fingers through hers.“But you…you’re one special person Dana.”

She could feel her whole body flush and she pulled him to a stop beside a street lamp.“Special?”

He nodded.A thrill of electricity ran through her as his free hand brushed over her hair.This was it.The moment.It took everything she had to contain the urge to read him, to make sure,…then she just closed her eyes and let it happen.

His lips met hers briefly.There and then gone. She exhaled slowly and leaned in for more.She knew how this was supposed to work.It was a little more awkward than she expected, as they both tilted their heads the same way, then she put her hands on his face, smiling at him as she moved his head and his arms slid around her waist…and everything just clicked into place.

“You’re pretty special yourself, Scott.”Dana said softly.Pretty damn special indeed.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dana and Scott are officially dating, but life isn't all cherries and roses for the young couple. When Dana gets obsessive about winning a meet, Sam has doubts about her methods.

**Part the Seven**

_Hey, I need to talk with you._

Dean snapped his head in response, whacking it soundly on the hood of the German import he was currently trying to wrestle into submission.

_I fucking hate when you do that. I’ve told you a million times._

Dean wiped his fingers on a rag as he walked out the open door of the garage and crossed the street. Sam was sitting on the bus bench, sprawled out, head tipped up to the sky, eyes closed, limbs everywhere, sex in blue jeans. Ari was sitting at his feet, leash in her mouth, ball at her feet.

Dean stopped a foot from Sam and looked down at him. “Why can’t you just come into the garage to talk to me like a normal person?” Dean asked.

Sam opened one eye and trained it on Dean. “You know it makes your guys really uncomfortable. No reason to cause that.”

“How come you make ‘em nervous but I don’t?”

“You are so butch, what with the muscle car and mechanic skills and poker playing and cock rock. They read you as straight, except when they see me, then the reality hits. Threatening.”

Dean pointed at the bench. “This makes me feel like a husband sneaking away from work to see his lover.”

“And that’s a bad thing? Dude, you’re cheating on me with me, if that’s the case.” Sam laughed and added, “And I want flowers tonight to make it up to me.”

Dean motioned with his hand, “Scoot over, **lover** ,” and plopped down to slouch on the bench next to Sam. Ari set her head on Dean’s feet and nudged her ball at him.

“Your dog is dumb Sam. She wants me to throw her ball in a busy street.”

“Babe, insult me but don’t insult my dog.” Sam passed Dean a soda and reached into his pocket, pulled out a package of peanut M&M’s and tossed them at Dean.

Dean ripped open the bag and shoved a handful into his mouth. Mid chew he said, “So, peanut M&M’s, small bag….that means about a 5 on the Winchester 10 scale.”

“More like a 6,” Sam replied. Then he sat up, stretched his back and turned to Dean.

“What does Dana want more than anything?”

“For you to stop harassing her about going away to college,” Dean answered, while wadding up the now empty candy bag.

“Well, yeah,” Sam conceded, “But after that?”

“To beat last year’s state mile champ in this Friday’s meet. What’s her name?” Dean crunched his eyes.

“Janie Fredricks. And Yahtzee.”

Dean groused, “That’s my line, Dude.”

Sam twisted and looked at Dean meaningfully.

“What?” Dean held his hands up. “So, she wants to win a race. That a good thing, right?” Dean hated to be impatient but that damn BMW wasn’t going to fix itself.

Sam harrumphed, “What if she’s cheating?”

“WHAT? How can you even think that?” Dean shot straight up, felt his neck muscles tighten.

“When’s the last time you played poker and didn’t cheat? Huh?” Sam’s eyes held Dean’s. 

Dean flinched, “Ok, point taken. But, she has no need – she’s fast, good technique, a natural.”

Silence. Sam continued staring at Dean, not blinking. 

“Jesus – you think she’s been cheating the whole time?”

“No, I don’t. It was something last night. Scott posted that great mile time last Saturday and she was so excited. I heard her on the phone with Erin, talking about Friday. I caught a wave of how critical winning this one is to her.” Sam inhaled.

“But why? If she hasn’t been cheating up till now, what’s different?”

Sam shrugged. “I don’t know…maybe because Scott posted that time…” He trailed off and scrunched up his face in disgust with himself.

“She’d cheat to impress Scott? Sam – she isn’t that girl.”

“I don’t want to believe it either. But, if she is, we have to pull her off the team.”

“No. Sam – No. She’d be crushed. And who cares if she cheats to win a race?”

“Dean,” Sam punched Dean’s arm, “we have to be united on this.”

Dean considered it and shrugged. “Ok Sam. We do this your way. But, how are you gonna know?”

Sam hung his head. “I’m not. You are. I’m going to put you in her head. She can’t lie to you, you know that. You’ll know.”

* * *

**Part the Eight**

“Ugh.” Dana poured half her bottle of water over her head, making sure at least some on it got into her mouth.

“It was good, Dana.” Scott said, tossing her a towel.

She rolled her eyes. “Not good enough.” Not by a long shot.

“Maybe you’re thinking about it too much. You gotta get your head in the game, but you can’t run the race in your head.” 

She smiled at him. “You sound like Sam.” She wiped her face and shook her head again. “If I can keep pace with her, I can take her in the last ten meters.”

“You can pace her, Dana. If you wanted to you, you could make her pace you. Your stamina is better. I don’t know how you control that reserve like you do.”

“Practice.” She poured more water into her mouth and walked to keep from cramping up. “I don’t want to be in the lead. I want to let her think she’s going to win until I burn her in my wake.”

“You’re going to be fabulous.”

Dana wasn’t as confident, and she wasn’t normally this competitive about her running. It had always been like therapy for her. Something she did to get her head straight…until Scott…and then it had been a way to get his attention. Now though…she had a reason to want to win this time. A reason that was five feet, three inches tall, red-brown hair and went by the name of Janie Fredricks.

“Stop obsessing.” Scott’s hand closed around hers and pulled her close. 

“I’m not obsessing.”

Scott grinned and kissed her forehead. “That’s the Dana ‘I’m obsessing, somebody stop me’ face.”

She rolled her eyes again. “Okay…maybe a little. No one talks shit about my boys, Scott. No one.”

“I get that. No one really believes her, you know that right?”

“Yes they do. I mean…you and Erin are the only ones even speaking to me.”

“Trust me, when this meet is over, no one will even remember anything Janie said.”

“Yeah?” Dana hated the tears hiding in her eyes, but kind of loved the way he hugged her, his lips brushing over her cheek.

“Yeah.”

“Okay.”

“I need a shower if we’re gonna cuddle.” Dana said with a chuckle as she pulled away.

“Yeah, you stink.” Scott said, laughing. “I’ll meet you out front. We can grab something to eat.

Dana grabbed his hand and reeled him back, kissing him quickly. “Or we could just go make out.”

Scott grinned wide. “I like your plan better.”

* * *

**Part the Nine**

“I don’t want to do this your way, Sam.”

Dean rolled over in bed. Sam was laying on his back, staring at the ceiling. Dean pulled up close to him, put his head on Sam’s shoulder. 

“I just want to ask her.”

Dean felt Sam nod. “Yeah, you’re right. Been thinking about it all night. Hate spying on her.” He glanced at Dean. “God, I hope I’m wrong.”

“Why didn’t you wake me?” Dean’s hand went to stroke Sam’s stomach, caressing the muscle. 

“You work twelve hours a day at the garage. I sit around the house and nap a lot. Not really fair for you to have to baby sit me on a sleepless night.”

Dean’s hand crept down, touched Sam’s pubic hair. 

“No.” Sam’s hand stopped Dean’s. “Let’s get up, make breakfast and talk with her.”

Dean moved to sit up. “Ok, but my idea is more fun.”

Sam smirked, “True that.”

* * *

Dana walked into the kitchen, hair disheveled, barefoot, rubbing her eyes. 

“I smelled bacon, on a Friday morning. What’s that - about a four on the Winchester ten scale?”

Her dad glanced at her. “Good morning sunshine. It’s a six. Sit.”

Dana looked at Sam and her Dad. Sam was cooking and Dean had his arms wrapped around him, head resting on his back. Her dad released his arms, kissed Sam’s neck, walked to the table and sat down. He motioned at the other chair. Sam filled their plates, passed them over and sat down too.

Dean looked at her, green eyes boring into her soul. Shit – what had she done? She racked her brain quickly but she’d been a proverbial angel lately. She hadn’t cleaned her room but that hardly warranted a breakfast talk. She reached out for Sam but he was shut down to her. Not good.

Her father held her eyes and asked, “Dana. The Truth. Are you considering using your powers in some way in your race this afternoon?”

“How?” She turned to Sam. “Damn you’re good. You caught that little inflection of mine the other night? Damn.”

"So, it’s true?” Sam looked like he was three and had lost his teddy bear.

“Dana, no boy is worth cheating like that,” Dean stated. “You’re my daughter, your charm is more than sufficient.” He smiled at her.

“Boy?” Dana squished her face. She needed some coffee because Dad wasn’t making sense.

A couple of beats, and a good swallow of coffee later and it clicked. “Christ – you think I’d cheat to impress Scott?” She laughed out loud. “That is so lame. I’d never.”

Sam interjected, “Then why Dana? It’s just a race.”

Dana didn’t want them to know the truth, had been blocking this for weeks. There was no way around it now. He was right, it was just a race…except that it wasn’t just any race. It was her first race against Janie Fredricks since Dana had posted a mile time that was just seconds off her record. 

She looked at them, concern shining in their faces. Most parents couldn’t be bothered to even show up to watch a race. Her guys made her breakfast to have a heart-to-heart. She sent them a surge of appreciation. And now she had to tell them something hideous.

“Ok, I’ll tell you but I need you to promise that you’ll stay out of it. **Promise.** ,” she demanded.

They both nodded. Sam transmitted, _Promise honey_

“Janie Fredricks is a hateful bitch. She’s been spreading nasty rumors about me for three weeks, ever since the Ventura meet when I won all of my three races with strong times, since I came close to beating her record ”

_Rumors?_

“Well, not exactly rumors Sam,” she admitted, looked away. They weren’t going to like this. “Hate talk. She…called me names.” She made a face. Said that way, it sounded so petty and childish. “The N word and other stuff. Not nice…stuff about my mother…” She squirmed in her chair.

“That Bitch.” Dana felt Dean’s anger shoot through the room.

“You promised,” she poked him in the ribs.

_That isn’t all of it._

She glared at Sam, wide-eyed. “Damn, you’re good. How did you pick up on that? I have it really locked down. We need to go back to training. There is obviously some good crap you haven’t taught me.”

“Know a mental lock pick or two, only use it on teenagers.”

Dana muttered, “Figures,” then waved her fingers at Sam, “get out of my head. Shoo.” She reached for her bacon.

Dean stopped her hand mid-reach. “All of it baby girl. Now,” in a pitch-perfect John tone.

She snapped her head up in response. “It’s ugly,” she warned. She debated with herself, what to say and how to say it.

“Oh,” said Sam. Both Dana and Dean jerked their heads. Sam looked at Dean. “Us babe. Janie is talking trash about us.”

Dean looked at Dana who now was sipping her coffee.

“Is that true Dana?”

“She’s going down today. Miss State Champion and number one ranked nationwide recruitment prize. No one and I mean fucking No One says that shit about you two. I’d prefer to put the smack down on her in an alley but losing the race will hurt her more.”

Dana was on a roll, she let the floodgates open wide. 

“I’m kinda convinced I can beat her fair and square. But, in the last ten meters, if I can’t, she’s either gonna trip and have a bad sprain or I’m going to super-charge my stride and pass her at the finish. Haven’t decided which will piss her off more.” Dana ripped off a piece of bacon in her mouth and chomped on it.

Dean looked at her, clasped her face gently, stroked her cheek. “Honey. You can’t use your powers. No matter what. I have to ask that of you.”

Dana’s anger erupted. She all but vibrated in her seat as she pulled her head free. “Ha! If you heard what she said about Sam you would break both her legs and maybe an arm for good measure. She had everyone she knows call everyone I know. The only people talking to me are Scott and Erin. I’m a pariah.”

She stopped to take a breath, then whispered, “She told everyone that there was no way we could afford this nice neighborhood on a mechanic’s income. That Sam goes into Kansas City every weekend to turn tricks – called him a scarred-up fag whore.”

Angry tears fell down Dana’s face. Dean scooted over and wrapped his arms around her, kissed her hair. 

Sam laughed, “Well, of all the truly crappy things I have done, she managed to accuse me of something I haven’t.”

Between tears, Dana got out, “It…. It… isn’t… funny, Sam.” She hiccupped. 

“No honey, it isn’t.” Sam altered his expression, clasped her hand. “Dana. No powers to win the race. Channel your anger into the race, create speed with it. I saw you in practice yesterday. You can beat her straight up.”

Dean added, “I agree. Race fair and square. We’ll deal with the rumors later.” He stroked her hair.

Sam pulled on his ear, “Would you prefer me not there today? Will I make you uncomfortable?”

“Fuck No. Screw her and every one of my so-called friends. You need to be there for my moment of glory.” 

She wiped her face dry.

Dana cocked her chin. “That bitch is going down, **fair and square.**

* * *

**Part the Ten**

Sam and Dean were walking in the infield with Dana, back and forth. “I’ve defeated demons for god’s sake. Why am I such a wreck?”

Sam smiled at her. “Because you’re defending my so-called honor.” Dean laughed and hit his arm.

“Dana, I know it is hateful but you have to see the funny in this. I’m guilty of horrible crimes and you’re upset because she called me a fag whore. Really, in the big picture, it is ridiculous.”

Dana shushed him. Scott was approaching, looking cute in his team track suit. The purple and white team colors flattered him.

“Dean. Sam.” He shook both their hands.

Turning to Dana, “Have you decided yet? You gonna go out fast and pound her into the ground or stay at her feet and beat her with your killer kick?” Scott was bouncing on his toes.

Dana looked at him, felt that familiar tingle. Her shoulders loosened up. “As much as I want to pound her into the ground, her pace setting is better than mine. But, the bitch got no kick. I can take her at the end.” 

Dana smiled, the flush of confidence flowing through her. “You know the part I hate? That I won’t be able to see the expression on her face when I pass her.” She turned to her Dad. “Make sure you zoom in tight and get a good shot of that. Gonna make a giant poster out of it.” She prodded his arm to make her point.

Dana saw her coach waving her over. She kissed each of them on the cheek. “Wish me luck.” 

_We love you honey._ In reply, Dana spun back and winked at Sam then spun in a circle before sauntering off, head held high, long legs gleaming in the sunshine as she waved bye over her shoulder.

* * *

Scott turned to Sam and Dean. “I think she can beat her. And Janie knows it too.”

Sam spoke up, “She told us this morning Scott. We aren’t upset about the talk except how it has hurt her.”

Scott looked immensely relieved, pushed the hair out of his eyes. “Here’s the crazy part. Most kids our age hate their parents or at least want little or nothing to do with them. But you three – thick as thieves. She worships you. You could call her names all day and she’d laugh it off. But when Janie went at you two, Dana freaked. I swear this glass statue across the room shattered and for a second I thought that somehow her anger had broken it.”

Dean laughed tightly, “Yes, our Dana – very powerful mind.”

**_Stop it Dean._ **

Sam cleared his throat, shuffled his feet. “Thank you for sticking by her. It couldn’t have been easy. Just you and Erin, huh?”

Scott nodded, “Sucks but yeah. We’ll fix it.”

Dean looked at his watch. “We’ll cover that later. Time to get into position.”

* * *

Dean was standing on the bench in the stands filming the warm-up. Janie was prancing around, queen of the race. Dana was oddly still, staring at the sky, yawning in order to pull in more oxygen.

_What is she thinking? She’s too still._

_Not in there. She needs to be alone._

_What good is your psychic skill if we can’t know what she’s thinking?_

Sam smirked, “Look at her face Dean. That’s the Dana ’I’m about to apply a beating face’. I’d know it anywhere.”

Dean cracked a nervous smile. “Looks a lot like the Sammy Bitchface special to me.”

John walked up the steps to them. “Boys.”

“Hi Dad,” they called simultaneously.

And then it was time and it happened fast. The girls took their marks. The gun cracked. Predictably, Janie surged forward, legs pumping. She was going to set a punishing pace.

“She does have a beautiful stride,” Sam tossed out as he watched through his binoculars.

As she promised, Dana tucked in right behind Janie’s heels, looking comfortable with Janie’s pace. Janie’s ponytail bobbed up and down, stride perfect, focused, arms pumping. Dana looked zen-like, with a relaxed face, hair bouncing in the back, pinned off her forehead in the front.

They stayed one-two through three laps, all the rest of the girls in a pack five strides back. It was a two girl race, to no one’s surprise.

The bell sounded loudly as they started the fourth and final lap. 

John muttered, “Here we go. Don’t go too soon honey. Don’t go too soon.”

_What’s she thinking Sam?_

_Still not in there babe. She has to do this herself. Anyway, if I were in there, I’d be tempted to cheat for her._

Dean choked down a laugh, kept the camera trained on the girls.

Half way through the last lap, both girls had kicked into gear. The rest of the pack was ten strides behind now. At the three-quarters point, Janie moved it into fifth gear. The crowd screamed in encouragement. She took a half a stride lead. But it lasted only a millisecond and Dana reeled her in and was tucked right back in on her heel.

Five more meters and John yelled, “Now honey. GO NOW.”

And, as if it were John and Dana that shared the psychic connection or somehow she had heard him over the crowd’s roar, because, on cue, Dana kicked hard, lengthening her stride just a bit more, pouring on reserve speed. And Janie Fredricks didn’t know what hit her. Dana surged past. Janie reached for her kick but she had nothing left in the well. All Janie could do was look at Dana’s bouncing hair and purple race shoes as she screamed past and flew across the finish line.

The Three Winchesters in the stands screamed as one in victory.

Dana ran another thirty meters to slow down and then jumped up and down, waving her arms joyfully. Janie Fredricks looked like she had swallowed nails, stalking off toward her coach. 

Dana looked up into the stands and smiled at her guys. 

_That was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen._

She nodded in reply and a second later was tackled by a jubilant Scott and then her coach and Erin.

The announcer spoke up then. “Ladies and gentlemen, you just witnessed a new Kansas state high school one mile record and the fastest high school mile posted in the country this year.”

The crowd applauded in approval. Dana’s teammates chanted, “DA – NA, DA –NA, DA –NA” and urged her to take a victory lap with the team’s mascot. Local reporters were lining up to get a quote from the lady of the moment. Dana beamed as Scott wrapped his arms around her and she was surrounded by her team. 

Dean felt eyes and looked up to find Janie and her team looking at them. Dean reached for Sam, pulling his hand close and kissing it lightly. Dana bounded up the steps to jump into Sam’s arms, grinning from ear to ear.

Janie Fredricks stormed out of the stadium.

* * *

**Part the Eleven**

“You aren’t nervous are you?”

Dana fidgeted a little, tugging on her sweater. Nervous was a good word. A week after she’d beat Janie Frericks and Scott’s parents had invited her to dinner. Dinner with Scott’s parents.

She’d never been invited to dinner at a boyfriend’s house before. Okay, so she’d never _really_ had a boyfriend before Scott. She clung to his hand and shook her head. “No. I’m fine.”

“Relax, they’re going to love you.”

“Yeah, right. Of course.” 

“We could have waited until my brother and his girlfriend were home from college and my aunt Colleen was visiting, if you like…if you really wanted to be nervous.”

“Not helping, Scott.” Dana said. She smoothed her hair and blew out, then nodded. Scott opened the door and held it for her.

“Mom, Dad, we’re here.”

Mrs. Wu was the first to find her way to the front door, emerging from the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron. Dana had known she wasn’t Chinese, but somehow her appearance startled her. She was tall, taller than Dana with orange-red curls that were pulled up off her face with a scarf. Her eyes were pale blue behind a pair of rimless glasses and she smiled as she pulled Scott into a hug.

“Mom, this is Dana Winchester, Dana, my mother Rachel Wu.”

“Mrs. Wu, it’s a pleasure to meet you. Scott speaks very highly of you.”

The smile widened and Dana was a little surprised as the woman swept her up into a hug too. “I’m so glad you came, Dana. We’ve been trying to get Scott to bring you over for weeks. You’re all he talks about.”

“Mom!” Dana felt the embarrassment rolling off of Scott and squeezed his hand.

“At least she isn’t cleaning her gun collection.” Dana offered softly as Scott blushed.

“My husband will be down soon. He had a slight mishap coming home from work and I sent him up to shower.” Mrs. Wu gestured toward the living room. “Can I get you something to drink Dana?”

“Water would be fine, ma’am.” Dana said as she sank on to the couch.

“Please, ma’am makes me feel old. Water it is.”

Dana’s stomach was still flipping like a dying fish when Mr. Wu came down the stairs. Scott stood immediately, his back ramrod straight, hands at his sides. Dana stood a half beat behind. Mr. Wu stopped, his eyes skimming over her, then looking to Scott. “Dad, this is Dana. Dana, my father Dr. Chan Wu.”

“Dr. Wu, I’m happy to meet you.” Dana held out her hand and he took it slowly, his eyes narrowing as he looked her over again.

“Good race last Friday. It was a good win. Clean.”

“Thank you, sir.” Dana said. The man had a grip on him. Mrs. Wu swept in with a glass of ice water for Dana and announced dinner was nearly ready, pulling Scott away to help set the table. “So, Scott tells me you were an Olympic runner.” Dana said once Dr. Wu had sat in the big arm chair and she was back on the couch.

“Short distance. Fifty, a hundred yards. Nothing like the distance you run.” He picked at his finger nails and made a face. “Grease…it just doesn’t come out.”

“What kind of grease?” Dana asked, though she suspected she knew.

Annoyance rolled off him and she sat back, afraid she’d said something wrong.

“Engine grease. The car died on my way home.”

“Oh…car trouble sucks.” She sipped on her water. “You know, my dad’s a mechanic. He could take a look at it.”

“Your father repairs cars?”

Dana grinned. “He and my Papa own the garage over on Mason. He’s good too.”

She could almost feel him adjusting his image of her. It took a lot not to reach over and get a better reading. She wanted to make a good impression. She wasn’t sure why it was so important…but it was. 

Scott touched her shoulder and she looked up. “Has he started regaling you with stories of his running days?”

Dana grinned up at him. “No, we were talking about his car. I was telling him he should take it to my dad’s garage.”

Scott nodded. “He’s certainly been helpful with the Camaro, Dad. Mom’s got dinner on the table.”

Dana followed Scott, smiling to herself as he held her chair…not that he wasn’t a gentleman when they weren’t in front of his parents, she just usually beat him to the punch. Dinner was a traditional Chinese meal, cooked from scratch. Dana was glad she’d learned to eat with chopsticks the year before so she didn’t look like a fool trying.

“So, Dana, where have you applied for college?” Mrs. Wu asked

Dana paled a little and set her chopsticks down. “I’ve applied a few places, but there’s only one I want.” She glanced at Scott, then reached for her drink. “I’ve always wanted to stay here, go to UofK. Sam wants me to go to Harvard or Yale or something.”

“Scott and his father have their hearts set on Stanford.” Mrs. Wu responded.

Dana nodded. “I looked at Stanford, but Sam’s pretty adamant that he doesn’t want me there.”

There was a brief frown on the older woman’s face, but she hid it fast. “And Sam is…?”

Oh. Yeah. They hadn’t talked about _that_ yet. “My father’s partner. In many ways, my second father.”

She smiled now, as if all that she had needed was to have it said. “And what is his problem with Stanford?”

Dana shrugged. “I really don’t know. He’s never really said. It’s where he went to school. I always thought most parents wanted their kids to go to their alma mater, you know?”

“With the times you’ve been posting, you’re going to start to see recruiters looking for you.” Dr. Wu interjected, poking the air with his chopsticks. “Like our Scott. Already three schools. Good schools. You may find you have many more options than staying here in Kansas.”

“Dana doesn’t see running as her future, Dad. It’s something she does for fun.” Scott said, winking her way. 

“I never even intended to join the team.” Dana added. “I’ve always run just for me…until Erin asked me to help her work on her stamina…and then…I just sort of fell onto the team.”

“You should consider how much better you could be if you were dedicated to the sport.” Dr. Wu said and Scott rolled his eyes.

“Not everyone has to live their life for the competition, Dad.”

“No, I get what he’s saying Scott, and he’s right. If I did dedicate myself to running, I’d be even better. It just isn’t my passion. I think we should all reserve that dedication to the thing we’re most passionate about, don’t you?”

For a long moment, Dr. Wu stared at her, then his face broke into a smile. “You have a very good head on your shoulders Dana. That is very good. Very good.”

Dana grinned at Scott and went back to eating her rice. When they had finished eating, Dana started to help clear. “Dana, leave it. You’re our guest.”

“I make Scott help when he eats over. It’s only fair I do the same.”

She followed Mrs. Wu into the kitchen and started scraping dishes. “It was a wonderful meal. Scott wasn’t kidding when he said you were a good cook.”

“You’re going to make me blush.” 

Dana grinned. She had no idea why she’d been nervous about this. “If you’re done enslaving my date, Mom, I was going to show her my trophy case before I take her home.” Scott said from the doorway.

“Go on you two. I’ll finish up.”

Scott led her by the hand up the stairs and down the hall to his room. “Dude, what is it with you and the zombies?” Dana asked as the first sight to greet her was a “Night of the Living Dead” poster on the wall just inside the door.

Scott shrugged and flipped on the lights. His room was smaller than hers, though his desk was impressive, what she could see of it under books and papers and figurines of horror movie monsters. “What’s with you and ‘dude’?”

Dana shook her head. His dark blue walls were covered by horror movie posters, a mix of vintage movies from the seventies and newer ones. Over the desk were posters from the original Wolfman movie and a remake from a few years ago.

She picked up a wolfman figure, squinting at it. “So, zombies and werewolves?” Dana asked, holding it up. “That says something about you.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Oh? What?”

She laughed and held the figure up. “Think about it. Both are monsters, but both are monsters because someone or something made them one…they had no choice. They straddle the lines of good and evil.”

“So…what does that say about me?”

“Well…you’re over identifying with a creature like this…it could indicate a fear of things beyond your control…that you’re afraid of being forced to do things you don’t want to do.”

“Is that so? Dr. Dana to my rescue?”

She laughed and put the wolfman back onto the desk, turning to look up at the posters. Werewolves made her uneasy. The ambiguity hurt. “They don’t look like that, you know…not so hairy…it’s more about the teeth and the hunger.” He came to stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. “They don’t know…they don’t remember…it’s sad…”

“Oh, and I’m the one over identifying with fictional characters?”

She leaned into him and chuckled. “Yeah…I know. It’s that Psych class Erin and I are taking. We’re doing a chapter on the psychology of American pop culture.”

Scott kissed her cheek and she turned to press her lips to his. It still tingled, all the way into her belly when he did, when his tongue swiped over hers. He tasted like ginger. “Trophies,” she said finally when they separated. “You’re supposed to be showing me trophies.”

“They’re over there.” He waved a hand at the wall and its lines of shelves. Then he tilted his head and his lips found hers again. “Seen one…seen them all. This is more fun.”

Dana pushed him back with a chuckle. “And if your parents came in?”

Scott rolled his eyes and pulled her toward the wall, before sliding his arms around her again and kissing over her neck. “There…you can look and I can kiss.”

Of course, she couldn’t really look, because her eyes kept closing to savor the feeling of his lips on the skin of her neck and the little bit of her shoulder he could reach in the sweater she was wearing. There was a warmth coiling inside her…a desire for more…more she wasn’t getting tonight.

The time was coming. Things had moved past casual dating. She wanted more. She wanted to take the next step…but not tonight. It would be so easy…but she wanted to be ready…so she turned and kissed him, light, chaste. “I think we should go. I wouldn’t want your mother to think I was up here seducing you.”

Scott grinned, exuding a warm affection that made her want to do anything but stop touching and kissing him.

“Like that isn’t what you’ve been doing since we met?”

Dana grinned and leaned against him. “Well, yes…but I don’t want your mother to know.”

“How do you think she got my father?” Scott asked, then he kissed her nose. “But, you’re right. Your father wanted you home early.”

“Yeah, so he and Sam could torment me more with college applications.”

“It isn’t so bad.”

“Easy for you to say.” Dana pouted for minute, then he kissed her pout.

“Come on, we’ll go slow and stop for ice cream.”

She smiled broadly. “You must love me.”

“I think maybe I might.” Scott said, a little more seriously than Dana had meant it. Her grinned dimmed a little, taken back by the waves of emotion suddenly flowing off of him. “Is that okay?”

She nodded, pressing her lips together and swallowing a lump in her throat. “Yeah…I think that’s better than okay.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of the romance of Dana Winchester & Scott Wu - slowly heading to the prom.  
> This chapter follows a few hours after Dana's great victory over the horrid Janie in part 11. Dana finds that things are never easy when you are 17. Pretty much everything goes downhill fast.

Sam propped his left leg up on the chair across from him, rested his head against the wall, pressed his lips against his beer bottle and chugged down half the contents. Dos Equis. Nice and cold. He scooped up some of the nachos, making sure he got plenty of cheese and jalapenos.

Friday night - J Bar. Dean and Dad were engaged in a vicious pool game. The loser got to overhaul Mr. Van Wyck's crappy old engine and the winner got to gloat, a lot. Best of seven. Dean had just broken to start the fifth game. They were split at two each.

Sam felt a satisfying warmth in his chest. There is no way twenty years ago he could have predicted he would be living a suburban life with his partner/brother, their daughter and his dad. Or that they would love him. And he would be plain old happy. No, Sam never would have predicted this outcome. Back then, he was sure he'd never see thirty much less a content forty with a life where people actually took care of him.

Sam chewed his giant mouthful of greasy chips while he listening to Dean trash talk. If Dean was hustling, there would be no trash talk. Just a calm, almost disconnected approach like a cat after its prey. But, when he got to play for pure pleasure, he talked trash like a spoiled NBA star. And the best part, John acted so zen about pool that Sam doubted he ever heard a word of it.

Sam unbuttoned his top shirt and slipped it off. The bar was hot, too much body heat. Sam knew he might as well get comfortable and enjoy the Battle of Winchester Pool; he was going to be there a while. And when the seven games were over, it was likely there would be a battle royale at the dart board before the evening was through.

Then he heard her above the din, softly at first, _Sammy_

He sat up, put both feet on the floor, focused. She came in loud and clear, _I need you Sammy._

_Sweetie, where are you?_

Sam diverted his gaze away from Dean's ass as he bent over and lined up his shot, up to the beer bottle cap littered ceiling and pictured Dana in his mind. Then he received a crystal clear picture of Clinton Lake and a sharp image of the track team in drunken disarray.

The team had gone out there for a barbeque to celebrate their great victory that afternoon. From the look of things, the celebration had gone awry a few hours ago.

_Can you get here without Dad knowing?_

Dana knew the rules. Absolutely no driving if drinking or if her friends were drinking. Sam and Dean were smarter than to simply forbid drinking. Forbidding Dana anything was like putting a neon sign out to attract her. Even Dana knew the 'call for a ride/no questions asked' rule was more than fair and had agreed to it at the start of high school. Until now, she had never needed to call.

_Don't worry sweetie, he won't be upset._

He felt a rush of an explanation, words tumbling out fast and furious and a bit panicky. _I've only had two beers but Scott is plastered. He won't give me the car keys._

Sam rubbed his face, considering. _I'll be there in fifteen minutes, twenty tops._ He paused, made sure he sound calm then added, _Why are you upset?_

Inexplicably, he felt her dodge and block her reaction to that. All he got in response was _Just hurry ok?_ and then nothingness.

Sam lowered his head and met Dean's eyes boring a hole into his skull from beside the pool table. No hiding from that look. Sam stood.

Behind Dean, John called, "Eight ball, far left pocket," followed by a solidly cracked ball and the distinct clunk of a shot well landed. Without looking up, John said, "You know son, you blew your concentration on that last shot of yours. I taught you better." John glanced up and saw his two sons staring at each other but not saying a word. He put his hands on the edge of the table, his eyes darting between the two. "What the hell is wrong?" he asked, an edge in his voice.

Dean turned, raising his arms in defeat. "Well Dad. I'm tired so we'll call it best of five. I'll overhaul that goddamn engine of Old Man Van Wyck's and I'll buy you a six pack to drink while you watch me do it. Let's get out of here." Dean took a step and reached for his coat.

John's laugh was like a bark. "Yeah, sure. You give in after you blow a shot you haven't missed since you were ten. I asked what the hell is wrong?" John pushed himself up off the pool table completely to standing and solidly pounded the end of his pool cue on the floor.

Dean and John locked eyes.

Sam smiled and stepped in between them to diffuse the situation. "Dean, if you think caving all amiably would divert Dad's suspicion, you're losing your touch."

Sam motioned to them to step closer, playing it calm to keep them in check. "Dad, it's Dana. She needs a ride. The celebration is a little out of hand up at Clinton Lake. She's fine, I think. Scott's plastered though…"

John's brow knitted in instant anger. "I'll clean that kid's clock. Let's go." He reached for his jacket off the chair and headed to the bar to clear the tab.

Sam grabbed Dean's shoulder and leaned down to whisper. "She didn't even want me to bring you. She'll freak if Dad is there."

Sam and Dean both looked at their father's back. Dean whispered in turn, "I'm not talking him out of going. Are you?" Dean turned toward Sam, one eyebrow raised.

 

Dana had ducked behind a tumble of rocks in order to contact Sam. No signal on the cell phone at the lake and reaching out across a distance required a modicum of concentration. Safer to escape any possible notice.

She pulled her jacket closer around her and leaned against a tree. Her race victory that afternoon had been pure sweetness. She smiled at the thought of Janie's furious, losing face. She would even fell sorry for her, the girl had never lost a race before, if Janie wasn't such a lying little bitch.

Now, everything had turned to crap. About two hours ago, burgers and a couple of beers transformed into tequila body shots. She wasn't sure who had produced the tequila but now seemingly everyone but her was stumbling around and acting like idiots.

She didn't know who to worry about more. Erin was who knows where with who knows who. The last time Dana saw her, Erin had her tongue down that stuck-up rich boy Troy's throat. Erin hated Troy, well, Dana had thought Erin hated Troy. Dana really hoped Erin had a condom with her and sense enough to make Troy or whomever use it.

And Scott. She saw Scott across the clearing, dancing and flailing with a group of people near the bonfire. She had learned quickly that Scott became very touchy feely with some liquor in him. She'd been interested for a few weeks in getting more up close and personal with him but drunken fumbling in the bushes really wasn't what she had envisioned, at all. Still, she smiled. He was really cute, even drunk and ridiculous; his dark hair was bouncing around as he kicked up dust.

Dana shivered and trudged back towards him. She sighed as the fire's warmth reached her. She drew close and warmed her hands.

Scott bounced up to her and spun her around, grabbed her waist and kissed her fiercely.

"Hey cuteness. Where'd ya go?" He grinned at her, eyes bright, pulled her closer. She leaned into him. He was sweaty and smelly but warm. He started to kiss her neck, a soft row of kisses from her ear, along her jaw to her chin, his hands encircling her waist. It was so tempting to just give in and nuzzle back. She turned her mouth to his. His lips descended on hers and the bitter taste of tequila on his tongue made her squirm and pull back. She wanted this, no doubt about it, felt this need in her gut, but she wanted him to remember it and she doubted he would if it happened tonight.

She covered her hands over his and roughly lifted them off her waist. "I called Sam to come and get us," she informed him.

"Whaaaa?" He looked at her, nose wrinkled. She could see the exact moment the veritable light bulb turned on in his tequila-addled brain. "Imma fine to drive."

"Yeah, you're in great shape," she bit off the words and shoved him away from her. "Why do drunks think they're fine? Has anyone ever figured that out?"

She marched over to the picnic bench to wait. Only about ten minutes now and Sam would arrive.

Kevin, the assistant track coach, joined her, handed her a water bottle. She sucked down a long drink. "Well, at least you're sober," she said to him.

Kevin surveyed the scene. "Things got out of hand pretty quickly." He plopped down next to her. "I take it that you don't like tequila," he said as he straightened his longs legs out in front of himself.

Dana turned her face away from him and examined her fingernails. "Um, yeah, somethin' like that." It dawned on her that she had never dreamed up a good story to have in reserve to explain why she wouldn't drink to excess. Telling someone, "Well, I'm afraid I would lose control of my powers and shit may fly all over" might be the truth but really wasn't an option. Although right now, launching a few items at a few people's heads didn't seem like that terrible of a plan.

She looked over the group hoping to spot Erin. Damn girl, where are you?

She turned to Kevin, "Did you say something?"

Kevin licked his lips, "Um, yeah. I said you looked really great running your race today."

Dana shrugged, "Thanks."

Dana glanced at her watch. Eight more minutes. She decided she better go hunt her down. Scott and Erin may be crappy drunks but they were her friends and they were leaving with her.

Dana pushed herself up off the bench. Kevin grabbed her arm, "Whoa - where are you going?"

Dana jerked her head to motion off to the right. "Going to look for Erin."

Kevin's hand tightened on her forearm. "No. Stay. I'm sure Erin is fine."

Something about his tone or his grip set her on edge. Dana turned and stared at him full-on in the eyes. "I want to go and find her." Dana jerked gently to escape his clutch.

Then she felt her mouth go dry. She reached for the water bottle on the table for another swallow and her fingers went numb.

Kevin stood up in one quick motion and grabbed both her arms to keep her in place. She viciously jumped back out of Kevin's grip. She stared at him, dumbstruck.

"What the fuck is in the water Kevin? What did you do?" Blurry. Vision was getting a little blurry. Head starting to spin.

"I just want to get to know you better Dana. You are really cute, ya know, great legs." Kevin stepped into her space and put his hands low on her hips, dipping into her sweat pants. "You'll enjoy this, trust me."

Reality dawned at the same time her ability to process how to respond headed in the other direction. He leaned in like he was going to kiss her. Panic swelled up, and she looked over her shoulder for Scott, but he was gone in the dancing clump of people again.

She shook Kevin off, and he went flying five feet backward and smacked into a tree trunk. He groaned and stared at her. "How the hell?"

Shit. Run. Run. Get Away.

She turned and high-tailed it toward the tree line. She felt wobbly, clumsy, dizzy. She tripped on a tree stump and went down hard, falling on her right arm, violently, then rolling onto her back. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a garbage can lid go flying and the can following after. The rocks started to levitate. Shit.

Head pounding, legs like jelly, she vaguely recognized Scott yelling her name somewhere off in the distance. Panicking she reached out for Sam as she pushed herself up off the ground and stumbled desperately for the trees, transmitting _HURRY_ as forcefully and clearly as she could manage.

Must get away from her friends…can't hurt them….Run. Run. Run.

 

Sam's SUV swerved wildly. Dean dove for the wheel and Sam grabbed for his head. The SUV spun 360 degrees before jerking to a full stop.

"Sammy, what's wrong?"

Sam received only a blur of Dana running wildly after the screamed _Hurry._

Sam lowered his hands back on the wheel and stomped on the accelerator.

"What?" Dean insisted.

"Dunno. But not good," was his sole reply.

Sam kept his eyes on the road, felt Dean watching his every breath like a new mother staring at an infant in its crib. He tried hard not to worry about her, knew she was smart and capable. But she was seventeen. And seventeen was bad. No, seventeen was a nightmare. Sam gripped the steering wheel. Seventeen had been a year of pain and terror for him. It was different for her, he knew that. But right now he couldn't feel that.

He had read in some goddamn book that, when kids reach an age that was difficult for you, you relive it. An incident like this, with her in possible danger and scared, pushed against all his hard fought contentment.

"Earth to Sam," Dean interjected.

"Almost there." Sam rounded the bend and skidded the SUV into the parking lot, threw the vehicle into park and shoved down his rotten memories with a huge shove.

All three Winchester men jumped out, surveying the scene - a bunch of drunk teenagers dancing, humping, throwing up.

Dana wasn't among them.

Sam shut his eyes. _Where are you? _In reply, he received only a blur of images, nausea, fear.__

__Sam asked Dean, "Where would you run to if something scared you?"_ _

__"Trees - 200 yards west." Sam looked to where Dean was pointing._ _

__"Yeah, yeah, go get her. I know she was fine when she asked me to come and in the last ten minutes something went to hell for her."_ _

__John and Dean headed to the back-end to retrieve weapons. Sam shook his head. "I don't think supernatural bad. Not sure but….no weapons." Sam touched Dean's shoulders and turned him to the trees. "Go get her, now."_ _

__Dean tossed Sam an odd look but jogged off toward the trees without a word._ _

__Sam addressed John, "Dad, look for Erin. I'll get Scott."_ _

__"No, I'll fetch Scott. You look for Erin."_ _

__Sam wasn't going to argue with that look. He didn't want to be Scott Wu just then._ _

__They split up._ _

__

__Dean found her in the trees, curled up in a ball, shivering._ _

__As he approached the trees, the flying dirt was his first clue. He dodged the larger flying debris and sank to his knees next to her, drew her into his arms. "Can you tell me what happened?" He kissed her forehead, held her tight to him._ _

__Her eyes told him that she recognized him. Of that he was sure. But she couldn't form words. When she tried, a boulder flew past their heads._ _

__Dean held her head and spoke softly. "Ok honey. I only see one choice here. I'm sorry sweetie."_ _

__He landed a solid blow to her jaw and knocked her out. Then he picked her up, balancing her weight in his arms and carefully supporting her head and headed to the car._ _

__

__Scott was flailing by the bonfire in an approximation of dancing when he felt a hand on the back of his neck. Before he could react, he was pinned to the ground, hands behind his back, face down in the dirt. He tried to get a word out but he heard a voice hiss in his ear, "Don't you say a damn thing boy. I'm looking for an excuse to punch you and a smart ass remark might just be it."_ _

__He might be drunk but Scott Wu wasn't dumb. Even spunky Dana never crossed her grandfather when he was in a good mood much less pissed off. Scott shut his mouth and allowed himself to be marched away and shoved into the car._ _

__

__"Oh, Evelyn baby, you feel so good." Some blond, curly headed kid in a polo shirt but no pants had his tongue down Erin's throat and two fingers buried deep inside her. Erin was topless with her pants around her knees and flat on her back in the dirt._ _

__Sam froze, momentarily struck by how ill-prepared he was to deal with this._ _

__He cleared his throat and muttered, "Awkward."_ _

__Both of them jumped about three feet then pawed for their clothes. Sam looked at Erin and barked, "Get dressed. We're leaving."_ _

__He glanced at the boy who thankfully had located his pants. "Her name is Erin," Sam hissed._ _

__Sam pulled Erin up and supported her weight with his shoulder. And he had thought Dana was a handful._ _

__

__John had Scott's car keys in his hand, tossing them up and down by the time Sam and Dean and their charges showed up. Sam put Erin into the back next to Scott and reached to check Dana for injuries._ _

__"Sam, you take Scott's car and Dana and head to our house," Dean instructed. "You need to shield her off. Something isn't right. I don't exactly think it is her fault though."_ _

__Sam nodded. He could tell. It wasn't her fault; there was a wrongness to her mental connections. He guessed some type of drug but not one he had ever experienced._ _

__Dean continued, "We'll drop these two off and meet you at the house." He looked at Dana and bent over and kissed her forehead. "I think you better force her to throw up. I don't know what it is, but she had half the world floating when I found her."_ _

__

__**Saturday afternoon** _ _

__Dana was stretched out on the couch sipping a ginger ale sort of half watching the movie on the tv, her eyes darting to the phone every few seconds._ _

__"Staring at the phone won't make it ring," Sam intoned._ _

__She didn't remember much after sitting down at the picnic bench other than a vague idea of Kevin's hands and violently throwing up for what seemed like hours. Next true coherent thought was late morning when she woke with a pounding headache, dry mouth and a roiling stomach with her dad in the recliner next to her bed._ _

__She glanced at Sam and her dad across the room, sprawled out over the other couch, Sam's hand gently resting on her dad's knee. They weren't mad at her in any way. Mad maybe, but, not at her. That would-be rapist Kevin was in some deep shit though. She wondered if they would skin him or flog him or both. She smirked inwardly. Unless Papa got to him first. Then Kevin could only hope for skinning and flogging._ _

__She wondered something then. "How did the rest of the kids get home?"_ _

__"Cops," Dean replied before sticking his hand in the popcorn bowl in Sam's lap. "Called the cops in to bust it up after we got you and Scott and Erin out."_ _

__Dana nodded and realized she was staring at the phone again, mentally willing it to ring._ _

__Erin had called around noon. Apologized profusely. Asked what had happened. Swore to never drink again. Unlike Dana, her parents were furious and she was grounded until she was thirty-five._ _

__"I should be mad at him, huh?" Dana kicked at the pillow on the edge of the sofa._ _

__"You'd have to tell us what happened exactly for us to judge that," Sam replied, pulling the popcorn out of Dean's reach._ _

__"Well, he wouldn't give me his car keys for starters," Dana stated, kicked the pillow again._ _

__"Dana," Sam said in his best fatherly voice, "that really doesn't matter. Rule is - if a friend is drinking, even if you aren't, you can't drive. You would have still had to call if he had turned over the keys." He paused and then added sharply, "Although he is smart enough to know he was in no shape to drive."_ _

__She nodded to acknowledge the truth in that. "How do I explain how I called you when everyone knows there is no cell service out there?" Dana sipped her soda and thought that maybe some Skittles might taste good._ _

__Dean spoke up, "Tell 'em you got lucky and had a signal. Can't prove you wrong."_ _

__Dana fussed with her hair and stated softly, "Stuff was flying though, right? I distinctly remember stuff flying. Who saw?"_ _

__Sam and Dean exchanged a look. It was Sam who got up, walked over to her and sat down on the edge of her couch. He stroked her cheek. "Plausible deniability sweetie. If anyone mentions it, act like their nuts. Because crap flying for no reason is nuts. No one there, other than that ass of an assistant coach, was sober enough to think differently…and I'm willing to bet he won't have anything to say about it."_ _

__Dean added, "Yeah, what Sam said. You did everything right out there. That freak slipping you a mickey isn't your fault."_ _

__In a small voice she asked, "Why hasn't he called? Erin called."_ _

__Dean stood up, heading toward the kitchen for a beer. "Well, your Papa might have scared him just a little."_ _


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter jumps to the Monday after Friday's track victory celebration (that went all wrong.) Everybody's got problems - hard to judge whose are the worst.

She sat on the cement wall, swinging her legs, waiting for Erin to join her.

Dana concentrated on the ‘news’ of Friday night’s barbeque gone awry, plucking thoughts out of her classmates’ minds. First, she learned that Kevin had been fired (served him right). Second, at least two girls had been drugged, maybe more (yeah, her, but she wasn’t telling). Next, when the cops arrived they found Kevin on top of some female minor on the picnic bench, hand up her blouse and drugs in his pocket (caught red-handed, hahaha).

No one had any thoughts of random flying objects at the party. A small part of the knot in her stomach unclenched.

Erin walked up and tapped her shoulder. Dana jumped, too focused on eavesdropping. She collected herself instantly.

“Hi E, how ya feelin’?”

Erin rolled her eyes. She looked as stunning as ever, brown hair shiny, pulled up off her face in a pretty hummingbird pin, color-coordinated outfit and to-die-for green and purple ballet flats. She plopped herself down on the wall next to Dana, making a face before she blurted out, “My parents yelled at me all day Saturday and my head was killing me. I thought I was gonna die." She closed her eyes, then inhaled. "But, someone called Sunday and told them about Kevin drugging the girls. I totally went with it. Told them how he gave me a soda – then everything was fuzzy after that.”

“Did he?” Dana managed to ask when Erin stopped and squinted at a group of boys passing.

“Hell no. I drank about a half a bottle of tequila.” Erin bounced her legs. “I never even saw Kevin. But, shit, it got me out of hot water. So works for me.”

Dana forced a laugh. Erin’s preoccupation with her own situation worked out just fine for her. Dana was not interested in sharing her Friday experience with anyone and was happy to ignore her own misadventure in favor of commiserating with Erin over hers.

“Sam found me, uh, with Troy.” It came out tentatively. Erin looked more than a bit mortified.

Dana half-smiled. “He didn’t say anything and it isn’t anything he hasn’t seen before,” she added for reassurance.

“You mean Sam’s done girls?” Erin made a face.

“Yes Erin,” Dana replied as if talking to a ten year old. “And it’s none of your business in any way, shape or form.”

Erin got the clear message of ‘don’t pry about my dads’ and switched topics right back to sharing about her evening.

“You know I hate Troy. How could you let me go off with him?”

“W-w-what?” Dana got wide-eyed. “How is that my fault and how was I supposed to stop you?”

“Knock me down and tie me up. Duh. You’re strong.” Erin paused a second then kept right on with it, “Thank god your dads got there in time. The thought of his dick in me makes me want to hurl. And it was close, at least I think it was. If I remember right, it’s kinda small.”

Now, Dana laughed in earnest, loud and long. She felt the relief that comes from an honest, big, gut laugh. Dana shook her head at the thought of Troy’s big macho swaggering self being under-endowed.

“So, did you and Scott end up drunk and in the bushes doing the nasty?” Erin bumped her shoulder and leaned in to hear Dana’s answer.

“No, not exactly. Scott was pretty drunk and I wasn’t,” her voice trailed off, not knowing what to say.

“Face it Dana. You’re a good girl. Oh, you’re tough and stuff and capable of big trouble but you want this romantic first time, huh? Soft lights, flowers, candles, music, lots of foreplay?”

Dana blushed, neck to forehead and lowered her eyes.

“Don’t be embarrassed,” Erin swung her purse and pulled it up onto her shoulder. “It’s sweet. Strange but sweet. There’s a lot to be said for getting it on in the back seat of a car too.” Erin scrunched her face. “Not with Troy though.”

“He hasn’t called,” Dana admitted softly.

“Troy hasn’t called you?” Erin was so dense sometimes, too much time spent shoe shopping or something, rots the brain cells.

“Scott. Scott didn’t call me.”

“Did you fight?” Erin instantly transformed into concerned friend mode, leaned close to Dana.

“No, well sorta. I dunno. I was mad, kinda. And pushed him away a little. I dunno.” Dana hated that she sounded so damn girly.

“Why didn’t you call him?”

That got Dana’s hackles up, snapped her right out of girly mode. “Why? I wasn’t drunk and insisting I could drive.”

“So, you are mad at him. I wouldn’t call you when you’re mad either, you can be scary. Not to mention all three of your guys descending like the cavalry. He’s probably scared to fucking death.”

Dana rushed to defend. “My dads aren’t upset.” She qualified, “Well, Papa might be a little not happy.” Dana looked at her watch. “Come on. We have to get to AP Calculus.”

Dana and Erin set off for the math building. Dana felt some relief rush over her. Erin hadn’t mentioned any flying objects. Of course, Erin had been off in the bushes with yucky Troy. But, none of the minds she touched had been suspicious either, only focused on the Kevin gossip. Maybe it had remained unnoticed?

 

Sam felt Dean walk into the room, but didn't turn around. He stood with his back to Dean, staring out the window. “Why are you back home?”

“Why are you brooding?”

Sam turned. Dean was standing in the middle of the bedroom, hands on hips, head cocked to the side, waiting for an answer.

Sam didn’t respond. Just stared blankly across the room.

Dean waited a minute. Sam could feel him looking, staring. Dean broke first and launched into it. “So, Friday night – you were stuffing your face with nachos, staring at my ass and thinking insanely filthy thoughts. Dana calls and since then you’re locked down like Fort Knox.”

Sam inhaled, considered his reply, went with casual. “It’s nothing. I’m fine. Just worried about her.”

“Bullshit. She’s worried about a boy. Pretty common seventeen year old stuff.”

Sam snapped, “She's worried that her classmates saw her make things fly around.” Sam’s anger flared, casual went flying out the window; he fought the urge to punch something, knowing the anger was wrong, that it had nothing at all to do with Dana and he was being unreasonable .

Dean ran his tongue over his lips and slowly shook his head. “Nah. That isn’t it. Those kids were fucked up. You know there’s no way they remember much at all, much less put it together and tie it to Dana.”

“What about Kevin? He drugged her for god’s sake.” Sam struggled against the roiling in his belly, choking down his rage. He needed to let it go. If only it was that simple.

“You want me to believe you’re worried about Kevin?” Dean rolled his eyes, slow and exaggerated. “We both know full well that Dad took care of him Saturday morning, probably had the body buried by noon.”

Dean took a step toward Sam. Sam had a sudden image of his father digging a grave...and everything inside him stopped for a second. He held up an arm in front of himself to halt Dean’s forward motion. “Wait. You think Dad b-b-buried him?” Sam asked, horror leaking into his voice.

Dean shrugged his shoulders. “You’re right. Unlikely he buried him, probably just dumped the body in a dumpster. Wouldn’t want to waste time digging a hole.”

Sam burbled, “W-W-What?” His anger was de-railing and falling swiftly into fear that Dean wasn't joking, that John-Dad-had killed the guy.

Dean waved his hands to chase away the question. “Not why I came home. Wanna get laid.”

“W-W-What?” Sam stammered a second time. It was clear he didn't mean that the guy was actually dead, and Sam got a strong wave of Dean's arousal to prove that it was actually why he'd come home. After a second, he managed, “How do you jump from discussing murder to sex?” 

“It’s a skill. Horny Sammy. Come on.” Dean pointed to the bed and arched an eyebrow.

“You’re a pig. Not interested.”

Dean spoke softly, his voice not quite a growl. “Sam. We both know if I close these two feet between us and grab your dick, it’s hard. We both know it. Don’t play hard to get.” Dean paused, pulled off his shirt. “You can tie me up and top.”

“Fuck.” Sam took a step and reached his long arm and grabbed Dean’s hip. Pulled him close, pinned his arms to his sides, took a deep inhale of Dean. “You’re a slut.”

“Me? I’m not the one rubbing his hard cock against my hip.” Dean turned his head up to look at Sam’s face. Sam shoved at him in response, pushing him down onto the bed. “Get naked, now,” Sam demanded, reaching for the drawer with the rope.

Dean reached for his zipper. “Okey dokey.”

 

It was lunch before she saw him.

She entered the quad, Erin on her right side, her wing woman. Dana scanned for an empty table when her eyes fell on him sitting at the second to the last table on the far right, hair hanging down covering his eyes, book in his hand.

Dana set her jaw and marched across to him, Erin trailing a half-step behind.

She wanted to scan him. Desperately wanted to scan him to see what he knew or suspected. But she had sworn to herself she wouldn’t do it, ever. She resisted but it was damn tough.

She glided her body down next to him. He pushed his hair out of his eyes and looked sideways at her. “Hi,” he said softly.

Erin went to sit down too but looked at them and changed her mind. “Ah, I’ll get us lunch Dana. Want anything Scott?”

Scott shook his head ‘No’ and Erin headed off.

“I’m so sorry,“ Scott started and then paused. He lifted his chin and looked her directly in the eyes. “So sorry Dana. I was so dumb. Please don’t be mad.”

“Not mad,” she managed. His eyes were so soft and tender and sincere she couldn't be mad, even if she had been when she sat down.

“Are you okay?”

She wasn't sure exactly what his question meant. It could mean: Are you in trouble? Did you get hurt? Are we okay? Or, it could mean, why can you move things with your mind? While she searched for an appropriately non-committal response, he flat out quietly asked, “Did Kevin drug you?”

She flinched, giving it away. Best to go with the truth now. “Yes, but I’m not saying anything. My dads know. He’s fired already and was caught with the drugs and on top of a girl. They don’t need me. Please just don’t say anything. Please Scott. Erin doesn’t even know.”

“I won’t say a word Dana.” Scott bit his lip and leaned toward her ear, asking very quietly, “Did he touch you?”

She laughed in spite of herself. “Kevin would be dead if he had. You have met my grandfather and my dads, right?” She decided not to mention that she was a tad worried that Kevin was dead or at least pretty beat up anyway.

“Your dads totally saved us. I am so grateful, even if I didn’t deserve it. If the cops had brought me home, my parents would have disowned me or worse. It was bad enough this weekend without that.”

She smiled. He wasn’t mad. He was grateful and sorry and sweet.

He touched her cheek with his thumb, stroked it.

“I’m never drinking tequila again. I swear I was so trashed that I saw stuff flying around. The garbage can was flying and rocks too. No one ever told me that tequila can cause hallucinations.”

Dana managed not to flinch. She consciously relaxed her body posture and leaned in to listen more carefully.

“Can I come over after school to apologize to Dean and Sam? I really want to.” She nodded her reply.

He put his arm around her and kissed her cheek. “I gotta ask.” He tensed. “How badly is your grandfather gonna kick my ass?” She chose not to reply, just shrugged slightly. Let him be afraid of Papa; it was character building.

She turned her lips to his. He kissed her. He tasted like sunshine, warm and uplifting.

Someone plopped down next to him and cleared her throat. “Ah, young love. So nice,” she said, dripping with sarcasm.

Scott and Dana pulled apart, smiled and then leaned in for one more kiss.

Dana turned and pulled her lunch in to her, suddenly starving. He didn’t suspect a thing. She tingled all over.

 

Sam was looking up at the ceiling, eyes unfocused, reveling in the buzz from his orgasm. Nothing did it for him like a little dominance in the morning. After he had tied Dean to the bedpost, Dean had assumed a completely submissive position. Sam had lost it, took out his pent-up anxiety on Dean. He hoped that his brother would be able to walk sometime today.

Sam felt the weight of Dean’s head on his shoulder and knew his brother was carefully watching his expression. Sam absently caressed Dean’s red wrists. They laid there in silence, breathing in synch. Sam was trying to think of an appropriate way of saying _Um, can you walk? Sorry I took it out on you_ , when his thoughts were interrupted with, “Why didn’t you just say that being seventeen sucked for you and all this is just bringing some of it to the surface?”

Sam’s post-sex buzz evaporated instantly. “You fucking seduced me to get into my head? How the fuck could you? You fuck.” Sam pushed Dean away. Dean wasn’t allowing it; he clung to Sam, not letting him move.

“I could have asked until I was blue and you weren’t talking. It felt like a thousand steps backward in two days.” Dean hissed at him.

“I never should have let you in my head. You fuck.” His anger was eroding his control. Sam shoved at Dean, hard. Dean hung on tight.

The memory clawed at him; its ugliness tearing its way into his gut. Everything had been clamped down tight all weekend. Yet, it remained on the surface, creeping, threatening. He had been so much better these last few months. He didn’t want to succumb to it.

Dean had crept in and set it loose. Sam shoved hard at the memory and Dean’s presence but it wasn’t working. It slammed into him. Sam groaned, twisted to his side, into a ball, as it washed over both of them.

_Sam was leaning against a dark cherry wood bar, the lights were classily dim. He was young, hair softly curling below his shoulders. He was chatting with a blonde, young too, slender, flirty, well-heeled. She obviously liked what she was saw. Sam’s hand covered her drink, clearly dropping something into it while holding her attention with his eyes. He held the drink up to her and smiled. She positively glowed._

_She took a long swallow._

_The memory morphed. The girl’s head was lolling, she was drooling a bit, struggling to sit up._

_“Just lay back honey. This will be over quickly.”_

_She couldn’t fight._

_He didn’t even undress her. Just pushed up her dress, pulled down her panties, unzipped himself and pulled out his cock, stroked himself hard, put on a condom, covered her mouth with his right hand and then forced his way into her, creating a blood stain on the sheets. Pounded her until she was crying, pulled out, tucked himself him with the condom still on and zipped himself up. Walked out of the room._

_A man was waiting in the hallway. He smiled, patted Sam on the back. “Nicely done. Defiling Daddy’s little angel will teach Mariano not to mess with me.”_

_Sam walked down the hall, not even glancing at the man. When he got outside, he vomited in the bushes._

The memory dissolved.

Sam was cradled in Dean's arms, held tight and safe. “It’s over Sam. In the past. The Past.”

Sam lay limp there in his arms, trying to breathe, gasping. Minutes passed. Slowly, his breathing evened out, though the guilt lay coiled and sick in his stomach.

“I pushed too hard." Dean said softly, kissing his forehead. "You were locked down and I wanted in. I was wrong. Don’t be mad at me.”

Sam murmured softly, “I’m worse than Kevin, so much worse.” The guilt bubbled inside, fresh and raw.

“Sam, Dad didn’t hurt Kevin…well, he’ll heal anyway. Shouldn’t’ve joked.” It didn’t sound like Dean. His voice was achy, pained, stretched thin.

“I just should have told you. Just hard.” Sam admitted. “I know I promised to talk but …”

Dean kissed Sam’s hair. “Her being seventeen is tough for you. I get it. Her life is very different from how yours was. Do you get that?”

Sam nods. “I know, logically, I know. But sometimes…” his voice trailed off, his eyes went blank.

Dean rocked him and sighed and then finished his sentence, “It gets melded together?”

Sam blinked, surprised that Dean got it exactly right.

“We’re in this together Sam. Putting your past behind you, together. Right?”

“Yeah. Together.” Somehow, that small promise lifted a bit of the pain. To know you aren’t alone; that someone is there to help, to carry some of it. To forgive. It did make it better.

Dean looked at Sam. “How about some more sex? I know it would make me happy. You want to make me happy, right?”

Sam managed a half-laugh. “I’m surprised you can even sit. I was, ah, a little rough on you.”

“Is that a yes to the more sex?”

 

Dana and Scott walked in the front door of the Winchester house, hand in hand, giggling.

She froze as she crossed the threshold. Sam and Dad were both home, not just Sam. They weren’t expecting her this early, didn’t know track practice had been cancelled for the day. And the barrier wasn’t up.

Ever since she was old enough to have some understanding, the ‘sex’ barrier would go up whenever Sam and Dad needed private time. A psychic wall that Sam erected to block all sound and emotion from leaking out of their room, preventing her from prying, leaving only the tiniest of threads for Sam to know if she needed them.

She choked down a laugh. It was obvious from the vibes that they had been at it all day. She hoped they had worked out whatever was upsetting Sam.

She yelled up the stairs, “I’m home and Scott’s with me.”

The barrier flew up in a world record setting time. She swallowed down a laugh and heard her Dad shout, “Will be down in a few minutes.”

She couldn’t maintain her poker face. She cracked up and headed to the kitchen, Scott trailing her, still gripping her hand.

“What’s going on?” Scott asked. “Why’s your dad home?”

“You don’t want to know, trust me.” Dana pulled two sodas out of the fridge along with the cheese and some grapes.

“No, I do.” She looked at him, all sincere and concerned looking. It just cracked her up more. “Oh, you do, huh? Well, I guess it was an adult day.”

Scott blanched. Dana laughed harder and reached for the crackers.

“You mean….you mean?”

“Spit it out Scott.” Dana looked at him with a fake innocent face.

“You mean they’re busy?”

“Busy?” Dana popped a cracker with some cheese into her mouth, offered some to Scott. “Don’t you mean getting busy?” she asked with her mouth full.

Scott turned bright red. “Doesn’t it bother you that your parents are…are…”

“Having Sex? Banging? You can SAY it Scott.”

“No, I can’t actually,” he admitted. She howled.

“Scott – parents have sex.”

“No, they don’t.” He was absolutely adamant in his reply setting off Dana in another wave of laughter. She tossed her head back and grabbed her stomach.

“You’re killing me dude. How do you think you got here exactly?” She put a hand on his shoulder. He had propped himself against the counter as if the thought of parental sex rendered him unable to stand upright by himself.

“That was over seventeen years ago, they’re old now.”

Dana held up her hand to interrupt. “Ok, I’m sure your parents don’t have sex. Ever. Probably not since you were conceived. But my dads fuck like bunnies and I’m fine with it. They dig each other. It’s healthy.” She hated to scandalize him but he wasn’t a kid and he was being ageist.

“Look, prepare yourself. I strongly suspect they’ve been going at it all day.”

“All day?” Scott squeaked out. “No way Dana. Now I know you are making this up to tease me.”

“Yes way Scott. I really mean that they’re totally into each other.”

At that moment, Sam and Dean walked into the kitchen, wet hair clearly indicating they had just emerged from an ultra-quick shower. They looked incredibly relaxed.

Dana mentally filled Sam in quickly who in turn bridged the gap and shared it with Dean. _He’s gonna apologize. He saw some stuff flying and thinks it was the tequila causing him to see things. All is okay. Except he’s kind of freaked by the thought of you guys upstairs having sex._ She couldn’t resist adding that last bit.

Sam coughed and turned his back.

Dean spoke up, “Scott, how are you feeling?”

Scott pulled himself up and off the counter, straight back, looked Dean right in the eye. “I’m fine sir. I am really sorry about Friday. Should’ve never had the tequila. I am so grateful Dana kept her head and had a cell signal. Thank you for retrieving my sorry ass when you came for her, especially since I didn’t deserve it.”

Dean looked him up and down then replied, “You’re welcome.”

Sam added, “Stay for dinner.”

Dean concurred, “Yeah, Dana’s Papa is going to join us.”

_Not fair Dad_ Dana warned.

“Uh,” Scott stammered. “Thanks but my folks are expecting me.”

Dean raised his eyebrows. “You mean you aren’t ready to face John yet?”

Scott squirmed. “Uh, yeah, that too.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dana and Scott have their first tiff when she leaves a date to go help her father and Sam...but Scott follows her...and learns something new.

Dana skipped down the stairs of the library, tucking the last of her books into her bag and waving to Erin and Scott who were waiting for her. It was Friday night, her research was done and she had the whole weekend to get her paper written…and she’d agreed to go to some horrific zombie movie with Scott and Erin.

At least with zombies she could just relax and not spend the whole night cataloguing the flaws in the movie’s premise. She had to admit, the whole idea of zombies…and how much Scott loved them, was kind of disturbing. It was even bigger than his werewolf fixation, which she’d been amused by until she realized how romanticized the fiction was. The reality was so sad.

But zombies were just not real. Not the Hollywood kind anyway. There were cases of reanimation, of course, but no brain sucking, or limbs decaying off the body, or mindless shuffling.

“Hey, you ready?” Scott asked as she stopped next to them and kissed his cheek.

“Yeah, just let me check in at home.” She wasn’t worried exactly…but her boys were hunting close to home tonight, a poltergeist in a bowling alley, and her father was still nursing that ankle. She dialed her father’s phone, and got no answer. “Hey Dad, just checking in. On my way to the movies with Scott and Erin. Call if you need anything.” She hung up the phone and pocketed it, then slipped her arm through Scott’s. “All yours hot stuff.”

“Why do you do that?”

Dana scowled at him, not sure what he meant. “Do what?”

“You always say, ‘Call if you need anything’…and then when they do call, you run off.”

“I don’t run off.” Dana said, shaking her head. On her other side, Erin was nodding. 

“You actually do, Dana. Anytime they call.”

“They’re big boys, Dana. Don’t need you babying them.” 

She pulled her arm free and stared at Scott. “I don’t baby them. I take care of them. We’re family.”

Scott held up his hands, gentling her anger. “I know. I know, but sometimes…it feels like you’d rather be with them, than with me. 

Dana shook her head. “No…I mean…I’m sorry if it feels like that. They’re…they’ve always been first in my life, and I know that’s hard for you two to understand.”

“Hey!” They all turned as Alex trotted up. “Sorry I’m late. My step mother made me finish cleaning the garage before I could leave.” He kissed Erin’s cheek, then looked at them all. “Am I interrupting something?”

“No, you’re just in time, Alex. Why don’t we go get our tickets and let Dana and Scott catch up when they’re done with their conversation?”

Dana watched them leave and turned back to Scott. “Scott—“

“No. Just forget it.”

“Are you going to pout now?”

“I’m not pouting. And I’m serious. We’re gonna be late.” He started to walk away, looking over his shoulder to see if she was coming.

Dana looked down at her phone, flicked it open and put it on vibrate. “I won’t answer it.” She put it in her pocket. “See. I’m all yours. You and me and the zombies.” She suppressed a shiver. “I can’t believe you talked me into this ‘Zombie Homecoming…what is it? Four?”

He stopped and turned, his face pinched and pissed. “We don’t have to see it at all Dana. I could just take you home. Then you can spend all night with them.”

“Them? I thought you wanted to forget it.”

“I do. I want to go to the movies with my girlfriend and eat popcorn and hang out with my friends…all without your father or his partner or your grandfather being involved in any way. But that doesn’t seem to happen anymore.”

“Okay. You’re pissed. I get it. I do. I’m not sure I understand why exactly…I mean I do, in principle…but—never mind.” He’d never been angry at her before. She wasn’t sure how to react…what to do to stop the way it made her stomach tighten into a worry knot. “You’re angry and I don’t want you to be angry. I want to do those things you want to do. I want to go watch zombies destroy homecoming for the fourth time, and eat popcorn with you…no Dad, no Sam, and certainly no Papa.” She took a deep breath and threaded her arm through his. “Okay?”

“Yeah, okay.” He still looked pissed, but they started walking again.

The feeling of something being not right built as they crossed the street to the theater and Dana couldn’t help glancing toward the bowling alley a block away. She bit her lip and cast out to Sam, just for reassurance. He pushed her away and she got a sense of _Not now_. 

She didn’t like it. Her pocket started to vibrate before they got to the ticket window. She chewed on her lip, looking at Scott. It stopped and she counted to five before it started again. It meant trouble. It meant they needed help. She pulled the phone out and answered it, turning away from Scott’s pissed face.

“Where? Yeah. Hold on.” She closed the phone and turned to find he had followed her out of line. “I’m really sorry Scott. It’s a family emergency. I—I have to go.”

“Dana, I swear—“

“Go see the movie. I’ll catch up when I’ve dealt with this.”

“Dealt with what?” Scott called after her as she took off at a dead run down the street. He watched her back, then glanced at the theater. “Not this time, Dana. Not this time.”

He set off after her, hanging back. He wanted to see what it was that was so all fired important that she had to run out on him. Again. He watched in disbelief as she jogged up to the bowling alley. It had been closed since a guy got killed the week before, some accident involving an equipment malfunction. He didn’t know the details, but Dana had been highly interested at the time.

Scott watched her duck inside, surprised that the door was unlocked. He slipped up, giving her time to clear the door before he was easing it open and moving into the dark of the alley. The only lights in the place came from the neon along the lanes and dancing flashlights. He could just make out Dana’s form, moving toward one of the lights.

“What the fuck?” Dana ducked something, and Scott angled to get a better position to see. 

“Help Sam.” That was Dean’s voice. Scott squinted and could just make out Dana’s father beside her, holding the flashlight.

“Sam?” Dana called out and moved away from her father. Scott watched her dark silhouette move slowly away from where Dean was limping. “Fuck.” Dana kicked and a dark shape went flying over the lanes, hitting the far wall with a sick thud. “Are these…?”

“Not a poltergeist.” Dean said.

“I can see.” Dana replied, still moving. 

_Poltergeist_. Scott shook his head. He had to be hearing wrong. Dana’s cautious steps had taken her nearly out of his eye sight. He moved, picking his way through shadows.

“Dana!” Dean yelled, but before he could do more than lurch toward her, he was knocked off balance and went flying into the nearest wall, slumping down and landing on the floor, eyes closed.

“Dad?” She reappeared, then her father’s flashlight flew across the floor and into her hand. Scott rubbed his eyes and shook his head. Something small darted through the beam of light in her hands. Scott started and sat down hard when his foot slipped under him. The light moved in his direction and he froze, grateful for the ball rack hiding him.

He missed what happened next, but suddenly he heard Sam’s voice. “Dana, behind you.” Dana’s head whipped around and suddenly there were three of the little…things…floating, feet kicking, teeth gnashing…and the hissing and growling was unbelievable. Her head moved again and the three…things… _things_ because his brain couldn’t accept any other word…flew across the alley, there was another sickening thud and slide and Scott lost sight of Dana as her flashlight died and she yelled.

“Uuugh! Sam, get Dad.” 

There was a horrid screeching, then a flash of light and Sam was stumbling into the wall beside Dean. “Sorry!” Dana called. “I’m gonna make sure I got them all.”

From his hiding place, Scott could tell Dean was bleeding from a head wound, and Sam was favoring his bad side as he moved to check on him. There was muffled cursing as Dana disappeared down the side of the alley and into the back. “Fucking gremlins.” Dean muttered as Sam helped him up.

Gremlins. Scott shook his head. He was starting to wonder what Erin put in his slushy while they were waiting for Dana. He’d seen enough…or not nearly enough…but more than he’d been prepared to deal with. Not that he knew what exactly he’d been prepared for. He just knew it wasn’t this. 

Scott shook his head and made his way back to the front door. Gremlins. _Fucking gremlins_. He had to be wrong. Because gremlins didn’t exist. Little creatures with sharp pointy teeth didn’t exist. Just like zombies and vampires and werewolves.

Scott found a bench near the theater and sat down hard. Didn’t exist. Except that he had a girlfriend who apparently fought them. With her father. Scott rubbed his face and tried to wrap his head around that, but his brain just sort of stopped.

 

Dana blasted the bowling alley with light, dropping the gremlins around her. She felt Sam’s surprise and the sharp pain as his right shoulder connected with the wall. “Sorry! I’m gonna make sure I got them all.”

_There’s a big one in the back. Wounded her, but couldn’t finish._

Dana knelt and retrieved the small gun from the holster hidden by her sock. She had almost left it home. Her father thought she wore it whenever she went out, but lately, with Scott…the last thing she needed when they were making out was him finding a gun on her. Of course, the likelihood of them ever making out again was pretty slim at this point.

She shook it off and rounded the corner. She didn’t need to be distracted. Especially if Sam was right and this was a female. A hatching mother. She could blast more light through the place, but there were too many nooks and crannies and dark holes she could hide in.

_Coming up the other side._ Sam sent and she could feel him coming.

_Dad?_

_He’ll have a headache, but he’s fine_

Her eyes scanned over the equipment closest to her. _Where was she?_

She could see Sam now, moving toward her. He gestured with his head further back…away from the lanes. She nodded and moved slowly. A bowling ball rolled toward her and she side stepped it, directly into the path of another that was hurtling through the air. She ducked and caught it with a thought, and whipped it back in the direction it had come from. There was a squeal, then the bowling ball hit a wall and cracked.

_Oh…she is not happy._ Dana licked her lips and raised the gun. Sam was nearly beside her. They moved in tandem, easing down the hall. It was a good place for a gremlin to hatch. Lots of equipment to mess with, near enough other businesses to give them somewhere to cut their teeth… _Sam._ Dana lifted her chin. It was an equipment locker and there was slime oozing out of it. He nodded. She lifted her gun while he reached for the handle.

Three shots rang out before she fired and she felt one of them whiz past her leg just before she felt teeth sink into her leg, ripping the denim. She yelled and shook the damn thing off, raising her gun to empty it into the growling mother sitting on top an oozing pile of eggs in the locker. Other shots rang out as more of the damn things attacked, defending their mother. When it was done, Dana stood in the midst of dead gremlins, bleeding and covered in slime and gremlin guts. Her father was breathing heavily, his gun smoking, the clip empty.

Sam was leaning against an old pin changer, catching his breath. “Is that all of them?”

Dana nodded. “I think so. Ugh.” She tried to pull some of the slime off her jeans. “I can’t go back to Scott like this. He’s never gonna talk to me again.”

“I’m sure it will be fine Dana.” Dean said, leaning a little to the side. “You okay to drive?” He gestured at her bleeding leg. 

“Yeah…I can get us home.”

 

An hour later, Dana sat with her leg up, letting Sam bandage the wound on her calf, hissing when his fingers brushed over the deepest puncture wound. “You’re lucky it was a baby and not one of the bigger ones.” Dean said as he joined them, an ice pack held to his head. 

“You’re lucky I agreed to go to that damn zombie movie with Scott and Erin. If I’d been any further away, you two would have been in trouble.”

“We weren’t packing for gremlins.” Her father made a face and relaxed against the corner of the couch. “It read like a poltergeist.”

“Still say we should have torched the place to make sure.” Dana said, pulling her leg away from Sam and pulling her pant leg down to cover the bandages. She stood, testing the injury. “Good job Sammy.” She kissed his cheek. “Now how about you?”

“I’m good, baby. Just some bruises.” He lifted his shirt to show where the skin on the shoulder was bruised. 

“Dad?”

“I’m good. Just the head.” He held up the ice. It could have been worse. A lot worse.

“Want me to re-wrap the ankle?”

Dean shook his head. “Sam did it after my shower.”

“I should call Scott and apologize for running off. Again.” She played with her phone, but didn’t dial. “He was angry. Really angry. Told me it seemed like I wanted to be with you guys more than him. I didn’t want to leave him like that.”

Sam ran a hand down her arm. “If he loves you as much as we think he does, Dana, he’ll get over it.”

“You didn’t see his face. He’s never been angry with me before. It made my stomach hurt.”

“Call him. Invite him over for dinner tomorrow. We’ll make up a good story to tell him.” Dean said, sitting up.

“I can’t keep lying to him, Dad. I don’t like lying. Especially not to him.”

“What are you suggesting? That you tell him the truth?”

Dana chewed on the inside of her cheek. “Would that be so bad?”

Dean and Sam stared at her. “Dana…I know you like him…love him even…but you know you can’t tell him about your powers.”

She shrugged and levitated the phone. “No…I know…but, I’m thinking maybe the other stuff…you know? Ghosts and vampires…he’s already a huge ghost story buff. I bet he’d take it in stride…then I wouldn’t have to lie.” She smiled hopefully at her father and he shook his head.

“Let’s talk about this when we’re not all beat up, okay?”

Dana opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off by the sound of knocking. She grabbed her phone out of the air. Sam was the only one standing so he crossed to the door, opening it to reveal Scott, and a bouquet of flowers.

“Scott?”

“Can I…come in?”

“Of course.”

Scott seemed…different. The anger was gone…replaced by something else. Something she couldn’t quite figure without reading him. He held out the flowers as he crossed the room. “I owe you an apology. I was out of line.”

She took the flowers and smiled as he sat beside her. “No, not completely. You were right. I do run off. A lot.”

“It was our fault, Scott.” Dean said. “Sam and I. We—“

“We had a bit of an accident. Dana came to get us.”

“Are you all right?” Scott asked. There was something in how he asked the question that made Dana really want to read him…even more than after that whole alcohol incident. He saw something…or knew something…or…

“Yeah, we’re fine.”

Scott nodded. “So…if you’re not too angry with me, and you don’t mind going without Erin and Alex, I got us tickets for the next show.”

Dana smiled and nodded. “I’d like that.”

“What movie?” Dean asked as Sam came to sit beside him.

“Zombie Homecoming 4.” Scott said, a brilliant smile on his face. “You gotta love the zombies.”

Dean shuddered and took Sam’s hand. “Zombies? Never liked zombie movies…too creepy.”

Dana laughed and got up to kiss her father’s cheek. She knew he didn’t like them because there was nothing he could dispute in them. Scott raised an eyebrow and stood, taking Dana’s hand. “I’ll have her home by one.”

“See that you do.” Dean said, though his tough guy cred had diminished a little with the zombies and head injury.

“I’m sorry too.” Dana said as they got into Scott’s car. 

“I know.” Scott responded, leaning over to kiss her. “I know enough Dana…to know that you wouldn’t just run away and leave me without good reason. I was just feeling…greedy. Want to keep you all to myself.”

“I’m all yours now.” Dana smiled. He wasn’t angry anymore…and that was enough for the moment. She’d worry about the rest later.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sex Talk. Dana has questions. She gets answers. Sam deserves a medal. Sam is left with LOTS of problems which Dean fixes with the healing PORN. I'm not kidding.

After two days of white out conditions, it had finally stopped storming.

Sam and Dana bundled up against the 25 degree cold and went out to let Aristotle run. They arrived at the park and were slowly circling the snow covered path watching Ari’s tail wag joyfully as she jumped in and out of the snow banks.

“That dog never seems to notice the cold,” Sam commented. He waited a minute for a reply and then turned to look at Dana who was staring off in the distance.

“Earth to Dana Elizabeth,” Sam nudged her with his shoulder as Aristotle bounded up and dropped a stick at Sam’s right foot, gazing up at him expectantly, tongue lolling.

Dana floated the stick up into Sam’s hand before he could bend over. Sam tossed it and Aristotle chased. Sam turned to Dana who had stopped walking.

“What is it honey?” Sam asked. “What’s bugging you?”

She had been quiet all morning, deep in thought, biting the inside of her cheek while she rocked in the chair. Sam had suggested the walk under the guise of letting Ari run but really wanted to get Dana to stop dwelling on, well, whatever she was stuck on.

Dana looked at Sam, weaved her arm through his and continued walking. For ten steps she didn’t say anything and then abruptly asked, “Sam, can I ask you some stuff?”

“Dana, honey, you can ask me anything. You know that. Is something wrong?” Sam replied. She had closed herself off from him since last night and, although he could sense some general unease from her, he didn’t have a clue as to what was causing her to fret.

“No, not wrong, nothing’s wrong, really,” she reassured. Her face was serious, jaw set as if she was hunting. She released Sam’s arm and grasped his hand in hers. She exhaled heavily and made a huge fog with her breath.

“It’s cold out here. How about we get coffee?”

“Anything you want honey.” Sam made a left turn at the next spot on the foot path, heading toward their favorite coffee house. He whistled once and Aristotle came racing out of the trees and fell into step with them. “Good dog.”

 

They had removed two layers of clothing and their hats and scarves after getting their hot drinks.

At the table, Sam bent over and used his hoodie to dry off Aristotle who promptly wiggled underneath the table to curl up at his feet. Sam and Dana sat, across from each other, sipping their lattes, Sam’s vanilla flavored and Dana’s a mocha.

“Dad hates flavored coffee,” Dana tossed out.

“Well, he drinks mine whenever I have one so don’t believe everything he says.”

That generated a smile. “Really?”

Sam nodded, raised his eyebrows for emphasis. “Yeah. Dean Winchester, all around tough guy, likes girly coffee. Don’t ever let Dad know.”

Sam wanted to press her. Wanted to just demand she spit it out. It wasn’t like her to hold back a question, thought, comment, opinion. But, she wasn’t a little kid anymore and he sensed she was working up to it. Good parents let their kids approach topics at their own speed, Sam reminded himself. But it was a tough thing to do, went against his protective streak.

“You want to split that lemon bar with me?” she asked, drumming her fingers on the table.

“You don’t like lemon bars Dana. I like lemon bars. Since you are offering my favorite food, I’m thinking this is a college discussion.”

Dana stopped drumming, tossed her head back and laughed. He hadn’t expected that. “No, not about college. I wish. I know exactly how to talk with you about college. Just shout, loudly.” She engaged his eyes, a silent apology in there for all the college selection misery she had put him through.

“I sent my applications to Harvard, Princeton, Columbia, Dartmouth, Amherst and Wellesly, you know that dude.” She paused poked his arm then added, “Cost a damn fortune just to apply. You’re gonna be flat ass broke by the time I graduate. Have no idea how you plan to pay for med school.” She smiled to let him know she didn’t mean it harshly.

He looked at her expectantly, raised his eyebrows in question. She went back to her drum solo then stood up, went to the counter and purchased a lemon bar.

Sam watched her. She was definitely tense. It was so uncharacteristic for her not to be confident, even over-confident, that he felt his stomach knot in worry. He tried a different approach. _Easier to talk this way?_ he sent to her.

There was a pause. He felt her considering it but she replied _No, not really._

She turned from the counter and headed back to the table. Aristotle stuck her nose up. “Don’t beg Aristotle,” Dana reprimanded. Ari whined but put her head back down, sullenly.

Sam bit into the lemon bar, nice and tart. Dana was playing with her hair, twisting the ends. She exhaled, leaned forward and asked in a very low voice, “Sam, can I talk to you about sex?”

Sam coughed, felt two fire stations worth of alarm bells go off internally and moved at the speed of sound to toss up a complete lockdown on his reaction. He blinked, hoping he had covered his instant panic reaction well enough.

Dana was waiting for his reply, pulling on the ends of her hair. Sam said, “Yes. You can talk to me about anything, you know that.” Sam was impressed by how sincere and calm he sounded since he would choose to run naked outside in the sub-freezing cold in front of the whole city rather than proceed on this topic.

“Good,” she replied. They sat staring at each other for what seemed like minutes, but probably was less than one.

“See,” she waved her hand as if that helped Sam to understand, “I’ve wanted to do this for a while but I want to be sure and want it to be right.”

Sam nodded in what he hoped looked like attentive listening and encouragement.

“And I know the basics like, you know, where stuff goes but I don’t know stuff, other stuff.” She looked at him with eyes begging to be understood.

Sam cleared his throat, rapidly continuing to lock down his core reaction until he felt it safe to proceed. “Ok. First and foremost Dana, you have to use protection.”

“Yes, that one I know.” She blushed a bit. “Sam, are all condoms the same? I mean how do I know what kind to buy? What kind do you use?”

Sam smiled the best he could manage. “I’ll get you some sweetie.” She definitely didn’t need to know that he and her father had never used one in all their years together.

“Are you sure you’re okay talking about this?”

“Yes Dana. We can talk about anything.” He meant it sincerely even though his entire being was screaming for him to tell her to stop.

“Good.” He felt her genuine relief flood over him. “Oh Sam, thank you.” Sam threw up a few more layers of suppression around his emotions and memories. This was important to her and he could and would damn well get through it.

“Are you sure you’re ready?” he asked.

“Yes.” She pulled at her hair some more. “No. Yes.” More hair pulling. “I love him and I want to do it,” she declared with a definitive nod of her head.

“Have you talked to Scott about it?” Sam thought he was doing pretty well, considering the swell of terror welling up behind his defenses.

She blushed. “He is so shy but yeah we’ve talked around it, you know, vaguely, teasing and stuff.” She flailed her hands again and then leaned forward. “Sam, what do guys like? I mean…what feels good?” She turned bright red.

“Not sure what you’re asking. Sex feels good Dana.”

“Oh lord. Ok, I’m just going to say it. A blowjob. Does it feel good to a guy?”

Sam swallowed and built up about ten more walls to keep the creeping memory of himself at seventeen, being forced to give blow jobs, one after another, complete subjugation, for hours on end.

Walls firmly in place, he replied as evenly as possible, “Yes, it feels great. Don’t use teeth though or, if you do, only lightly to tease. Some guys like it to completion and some only as a warm-up. Ask him after you have him aroused to see what he prefers.”

She half-smiled, “Got it.” She bit her lip. “Um – do some guys reach, ya know, quickly?”

“Climax?” he prodded.

“Yeah.” Her cheeks were fire engine red.

“Don’t be embarrassed Dana. It’s a good question.” He thought he sounded really supportive. “And yes, especially young guys.”

“I think Scott did once.” She covered her eyes and then removed her hands. “I can’t believe I’m telling you this. We were necking and I reached down, ya know, down there and rubbed a little bit and then he jumped away and looked really uncomfortable.”

Sam reached over and stroked her hair, swallowed deeply. Images of him being stroked repeatedly, unwanted, while tied down were creeping up and out. He slammed it down with a huge psychic slap.

“It can happen. But young guys recover quickly, really quickly, so it all balances out.” Sam thought that was good information but with a light touch. He deserved a medal.

It was silent between them for a minute. Sam was hoping they were done.

She broke the silence and asked, “Does it hurt? The first time?” She bit her lip, averted her eyes.

Sam grabbed his knee tight to create a pain reaction, to divert his brain. The memory of drugging and raping that poor virginal girl was bubbling up. He added more reinforcements for the wall, kept his face blank.

He managed, “Yes, it probably will hurt a little. You might bleed a little but I’m told it isn’t horrid and over quickly. Use some lubricant, that will help a lot. I’ll get you some of that too.” Sam amazed himself by the steadiness of his tone, considering he was cracking into tiny bits inside. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could cap his bitter memories before they poured over his psychic retaining walls.

She was shredding her napkin. She stopped and sipped her coffee. She kept her eyes looking down when she asked, “What if he wants to … you know.”

“No honey, I don’t know. If he wants to what?” Sam replied.

She fidgeted and whispered oh so softly, “Use his mouth on me?”

Sam grabbed his leg again, deflecting his reaction with the pain. “Does that bother you?”

“No, well, I don’t know.”

“Well, let him and if you don’t like it, divert him. Guys are pretty easily diverted.” He managed a smile. “Most women like it, lots.” Sam swallowed hard. “It creates direct contact and women tend to think it’s pretty great.”

“I just had to ask.” She exhaled. “Ok, since I asked that I’ll ask my last thing.” She really squirmed now, twisting her hair and her shoulders.

Sam thought, what could possibly be worse than what she had already asked? He regretted the thought immediately because, with Dana involved, you never ever thing that there can’t be something worse.

“Out with it, what last secret thing do you need to ask?”

She buried her head on her folded arms on the table and mumbled something.

“Can’t hear you hon.” Sam figured he could keep locked down maybe sixty more minutes, tops. He had to get this out of her and get them home.

_Are orgasms different during intercourse?_

Sam frowned, really had not expected this line of inquiry. _Different from what?_

She covered her head with her hands. _Masturbation, different from doing it alone?_

Sam cringed, physically and mentally, and he knew some of that leaked out. He could have gone his whole life without talking to her about this and been just fine, thank you very much.

_Honey, I’m not a girl and it’s been a very long time since I’ve been with a girl but yeah, it’s a bit different. The penetration changes the experience, heightens it, more stimulation. Sometimes, girls still need some manual stimulation as well as penetration._

She had brought it up so he figured he had to ask.

_Ok, I’m going to ask. Have you ever used anything for penetration?_

He saw her shake her head ‘No’ and then she lifted up to look at him. “No. Erin is always going on about how great her dildo is but I just feel weird about it.”

Sam scrambled to lock down the image of the drawer in their room filled with sex toys and devices. That most certainly didn’t need to leak out.

He was curious about one thing. “Why not ask Erin? Isn’t that what girls do, ask other girls?”

Dana nodded, “Yeah, mostly. But, I trust you and knew you’d give me honest information.”

Sam felt a rush of parental love and pride. He thought, somewhere in this life of mine, I did manage to do something right.

 

Dean wandered into the house, reached out for Sam, met a solid wall. Dean frowned. Sam with a solid wall erected was always a bad, horrible thing.

Dean headed upstairs to their room. “Sammy,” he said as he opened the bedroom door. No Sam.

He walked through the doorway and into the bedroom. No Sam.

He wandered into the bathroom and Sam was sitting in the corner, facing the wall, arms wrapped around his bent legs and head resting on the wall. He was rocking slightly, side to side.

Dean took a step to him while reaching mentally. Sam’s struggle to suppress a landslide of memories hit him hard. Sam managed to let him know that he was trying to protect Dana, that the wall was in place to trick Dana into thinking he was just resting.

Dean stopped and reached into his pocket for his phone. Hit speed dial. After a few seconds, he spoke into the phone. “Dad, call Dana and tell her you need her right now. Keep her out all night.” He paused. “No, can’t explain because I don’t know why actually. Just do it. Fast.” He clicked the phone shut.

Dean fought the urge to go to Sam. Instead he settled for, “I’ll be back Sam. Hold on. She’ll be gone in five minutes.”

Dean walked out their room and down the hall to Dana’s. He found her sitting on her bed reading a track magazine. “Hi Dana,” he said, very casually as her phone rang.

She half-waved at her Dad and popped open her phone. “Hi Papa.” She paused, listening. “Ok, yeah, sure. I can do that.” Hanging up she stood and reached for her sweater and coat. “Papa got a call from a hunter friend. Demon. Kid in trouble. Wants me to come and research with him.”

Dean rubbed his face. “Probably just wants some company. He’s getting squirrelly in his old age.” Dean paused and warned, “Don’t tell him I said that.”

Dana chuckled and flicked her hair. “It’ll cost you $20 to keep me quiet.” Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out a $20 and passed it to her. She kissed him on the cheek and bounced downstairs. “Can I take the Impala?” she yelled up at him.

“No.”

She laughed. “One of these days you should surprise me and say ‘Yes’.”

“Never gonna happen sweet pea,” he called down as he heard the door slam and lock behind her. That girl was incapable of closing a door without slamming it.

Dean ran back to Sam, listening for the SUV to start and drive off. Dean lowered himself next to Sam and carefully wrapped his arms around Sam’s shoulders. “Lower down Sam. I’ve got you.”

Dean felt Sam physically quiver and the floodgates burst open. Sam cried out in pain, a loud, long yell and fell over onto his left side, gripping his stomach. Images of sexual abuse poured out of him in a flurry, so many and so fast, Dean couldn’t even register one before the next one was slamming into him.

Dean threw up a shield and reached for Sam, pulling him in close to his body. Sam mildly convulsed, head to toe, and cried out again as if being whipped. Sam tried to reach toward the toilet but needed Dean’s help to move his body there. Sam retched, body shaking. Dean held his head and rubbed his back. After five minutes, Sam seemed to calm. Dean reached for a towel and wiped the vomit, tears and sweat from Sam’s face.

“Ok baby. What was that about?” Dean asked in a soft voice.

“Put up walls and,” Sam paused, taking a few deep breaths. He rested his head on Dean’s shoulder. After a few minutes he continued, “Too much. Was too much to contain.”

He stopped then and moaned, reached for his head. Dean stroked his hair.

“Thanks. Getting her out of house. Thanks. She trusts me.” A sob erupted and Sam gasped for air. Dean felt Sam pull on his healing power to calm himself, still an odd thing, as the warmth flooded through him and he lifted his head. “She trusts me, am so happy for that.” He gulped air. “Can’t let her know.” Dean made quieting noises while Sam repeated, “She trusts me” over and over.

Dean whispered into Sam’s ear, “Let’s get you to the bed” and helped Sam to his feet, trying to provide mental focus to ground him. They stumbled but managed the short distance. Dean lowered Sam down. Sam rolled onto his side, curled up. Dean proceeded to undress him, unwrapping his long limbs from the tight curl until Sam was down to his blue boxer briefs. Dean stripped down to the same, laid down next to him and covered both of them up with the down comforter. Dean pressed his chest to Sam’s back and reached over to pull him in close.

Dean felt Sam working to lock down the images. Dean shook his head. “No Sam, No. Let it out, let them out,” and pushed to make Sam release. Images started to flood the connection between them. Sam being horrifically sexually abused and beaten and sexually abusing others in turn. They had no order. In one he was young, before the scars; in the next, he was at college. Time jumped back and forth, no pattern, just misery.

“Oh god,” Sam groaned. It continued for close to half an hour. When the images started to slow, Dean ran a hand over Sam’s sweat soaked brow and hair. “Come back to me baby.”

Sam slowly rolled over to face Dean. “Sorry. Couldn’t suppress any longer. Used everything I had to hold it back so she wouldn’t know.”

Dean looked into Sam’s eyes. “Ok, big guy – what does this have to do with Dana?”

Sam lowered his eyes. “Would you believe me when I tell you that you really, really don’t want me to answer that?”

Dean choked down a laugh. “Oh, I definitely believe that I don’t want to know. No Doubt. But, I pledged that we’re in this together. So, let’s hear it.”

Sam inhaled, stroked Dean’s face. “I love you.”

“I know you do Sammy. I love you too.” Dean squinted. “That bad, huh? That I need a reminder that you love me?”

Sam moved to get up. Dean grabbed his arm to hold him in place. “Just gonna rinse off. Be right back.” From the bathroom, he called out, “Prepare yourself. Remember – you’re a modern dad.”

Dean tried to pry it out of Sam’s head, but Sam shut him down. Sam shouted, “Nope. I’ll tell you, just give me a second.”

Dean stared at the ceiling, contemplating, preparing himself. How bad could it be? He was a modern dad. Actually, he resented the implication that he wasn’t. But, his thoughts were interrupted by the feel of Sam locking back down. “Stop it Sam.”

Dean jumped off the bed and hustled into the bathroom. Sam was leaning over the sink, toothbrush in hand, gulping for air. Half a dozen memories of brushing his teeth after being forced to perform ate away at him. Dean grabbed him, pried the toothbrush loose, dried Sam’s face and chest, walked him back to the bed, got them both back under the comforter.

Dean didn’t need to prompt, after a few minutes to calm himself, Sam spit it out. “Sex. She had questions about sex.”

Dean felt his temples pound and his blood pressure shoot up. He had faced down demons and cracked wise but right now all he could manage was, “Fuck.”

“Yes, that’s the general idea.”

“Not funny dude. So not funny.”

“You need to calm Dean. No good to me if you stroke out.”

Dean growled and sat up, “I’ll kill that fucking kid.”

“If you mean Scott, I don’t think this is his idea exactly.”

Dean’s jaw fell.

“Shock Dean? C’mon on. You got your first blow job at thirteen and the girl was twenty, for god’s sake. And she was riding your cock an hour later. Remember, modern dad.”

Dean acknowledged Sam’s words with a head bob.

“Have they done it?”

“No. But she’s ready and what boy says ‘No’ to that offer? So, I suspect soon.”

“I’m sending her away,” Dean announced.

Sam felt the memory of being sent to another family at sixteen to be used as a sex toy for the summer slam into him. He gasped and Dean reached for him as Sam’s head fell forward, truth dawning with a sickening thud. “Oh lord. All of this? You listened to her and locked this all down to cope. Yes?”

Sam gave a slight bob of his head.

“What was she thinking? She knows your teenage years. She knows. How could she?” Dean flushed with instant fury.

Sam shook his head, put his hands on Dean’s shoulders. “She doesn’t really. Doesn’t realize how much it triggers.” He gulped air and Dean felt him poke at the healing power once more. The memories were bad, but Dana was so much more important. Sam lifted his head, eyes gleaming. “She asked me because she trusts me.” Tears fell again. “Means the world to me that she feels that.”

Dean laid back down and pulled Sam’s head to his chest, ran his fingers through his hair. After a quiet few minutes, Dean said, “Ok, I can be a modern dad. What did she want to know?”

“You should be proud of her Dean. Really good questions, thoughtful, considerate. It was hard for her to ask too but she did.”

Dean considered that. He had plunged head long into sex, so many partners, so many back rooms and hidden corners, even fucking Sam had been rash, head strong. He did feel glad that it was different and better for her, that it would mean something. Then he realized, “You didn’t answer my question.”

“Dean, baby. Isn’t it enough to know that she didn’t just plunge into it and thought about it, asked? You don’t want the details dude.”

“Yes. I do.”

Sam managed a little laugh. “Ok. She masturbates.”

“Jesus Fucking Christ Sam! Warn a guy.” Dean whacked Sam on the head, hard. “Christ!”

“I did warn you.” Sam smirked. “You deserved that.”

“No father ever deserves that, you ass.”

“Ok, I’ll give you the reader’s digest version. She wanted to know about condoms, oral sex, quick ejaculation, pain the first time, intercourse orgasm v. masturbation orgasm.” Sam rubbed his nose. “That about covers it.”

Dean shook his head, gave Sam an admiring look. “How the hell did you survive that? Fuck, without the psychic shit it stirs up for you, I couldn’t have survived that.”

Sam said, “She told me she trusted me.” Dean stroked Sam’s hair.

“You get Father of the Year dude.” Then Dean felt something else stir in Sam, something gentle, not a bad memory but definitely a memory that Sam was clinging to, tightly. He poked at it and Sam shied back, a blush creeping over his face.

“What is that Sam?”

“It’s - it’s us…” Sam was clearly embarrassed, holding the memory away from Dean. “It’s silly, just, it’s just what I consider my first time.” Sam’s face went from pink to red.

“Let me see it,” Dean stroked Sam’s stomach, prodding him to let it go.

The memory of the first time Dean had topped, after Sam had returned to them flowed over them. It was before this connection between them existed, their relationship not as certain. Dean had held him down and penetrated him. Sam hadn’t bottomed in years before that and never willingly. Dean felt Sam’s terror, desire, lust and love. “My first time Dean, to me, my first time.” Sam shook his head, like he couldn’t believe he was saying that out loud.

Dean clutched him close, kissed him fervently. “Baby, when you came that night, I had never been so happy to see someone else orgasm. Never. You trusted me. And that meant everything.”

Dean kissed Sam again, buried his tongue in his throat while rubbing his back. Sam responded, pulled Dean close, passing the details of his “first” time over their link.

Dean pulled out of their kiss. “Gonna fuck you now Sammy. You need to let go of everything you’ve locked down. Not gonna let you come until you do, all of it. You’re gonna scream for me Sammy.”

Sam flushed, looked stunned and…stunning…and maybe a little apprehensive.

“Do I need to tie you down?”

Sam shook his head. “Not tonight Dean. Please no.”

“Ok, but don’t fight me.” Dean got up then and crossed the room, reached into the third dresser drawer. Pulled out a few items, careful not to let Sam see, walked back to the bed. Pulled off his boxer briefs, displaying his erect cock. Reached down and stripped Sam, kissed his belly, bit it lightly.

“Don’t fight me Sam. Just trust me. We’re going to get you to let go of every ounce of that wall.”

Dean entered Sam’s mind and sent a scorching image of Sam moaning and writhing, calling Dean’s name. Sam moaned in response. Dean stretched his length on top of him, inhaled Sam’s scent.

“Love you. Gonna make you scream” and bit Sam’s shoulder hard, sucked, ground their hips together. Sam yelped, lifted his head up off the bed, reached for Dean’s head, fingers in Dean's hair.

Dean lifted his head, hips grinding cock to cock, felt Sam harden, reached for Sam’s mouth with his. They kissed, tongues licking into each other’s mouths, possessive, hungry.

Dean pulled up his head but kept grinding, applying steady pressure to Sam’s cock. Then he scooted down Sam’s body, kissing and licking until his mouth pressed against the base of Sam’s dick. He licked his way up, and teased the tip and Sam writhed.

“Like that Sammy? Want me to suck you?” Dean bit then, gently. Sam hardened even more. “I asked, you want me to suck you?” He slapped Sam’s thigh.

“Please,” Sam breathed out.

Dean’s lip touched Sam’s balls, licked, blew on them, then pulled them into his mouth. Sam’s cock leaked. “You’re leaking Sammy. Guess you’re interested?”

“Suck please.” Sam’s head came off the pillow and he eyed Dean as he licked again.

“By the time I’m done with you, you won’t be able to form words baby.”

A groan. Dean pulled Sam’s cock head into his mouth and sucked hard, pulled off, pinched Sam’s balls. Another groan. Mouth back on Sam’s dick, going deep into Dean’s throat then sucking up and nearly off. Dean reached down to the foot of the bed for one of the items, keeping Sam’s dick in his mouth.

Then Dean snapped a cock ring onto Sam, in one smooth move.

Sam muttered, “What the hell?” and tried to sit up.

“I said you don’t get to come until you’ve released all that internal crap. The ring will help, keep you in line,.”

“Dean. No. Take it off.”

“Shhh baby, shhh,” Dean whispered and sucked hard. Sam flopped back down.

Sam might have verbally said ‘No’ but the cock ring’s presence was making his cock weep. Dean licked the fluid onto his tongue and lifted up and deposited it from his tongue to Sam’s lips.

“Lick it Sam.”

Sam ran his tongue over his lips.

“Taste good baby?”

Sam nodded, eyes blown. “Want to come Dean. Please,” he whined.

“No baby. We haven’t even started.”

Sam cried out then, mostly impatience. His fists beat on the bed beside him.

“You’re getting the idea. Want to hear you cry and beg and plead.”

Sam writhed.

Dean scooted down to the end of the bed, put lube on his fingers. He grinned playfully at Sam who switched tactics and demanded, “Tell me what you’re going to do Dean.”

Dean shook his head. “No baby. Just lay back and experience it. I’m driving here. Gonna make you scream.”

And Dean inserted, roughly, one slick finger into Sam. Sam moaned, his head tilting back, his hips shifting. Dean pulled it out and circled Sam’s hole, then harshly pushed it back in, circled it around, pulled it out. He bent down to suck Sam. Sam pushed his hips up, trying for more friction. Dean held him down, pushed two fingers inside.

Sam’s cock was bright red and his eyes were squeezed shut. “Let it go Sammy. No holding it in.”

Dean scissored his fingers and then rubbed Sam’s prostate. Sam yelled, “Fuck. Need to be fucked. Please. God. Let me. Fuck.”

“Good boy.” Dean petted his leg, kissed over the tender skin of his thigh. “More yelling baby.”

Without any warning, Dean inserted a dildo into Sam, pushed it in all the way without sufficient preparation but with lots of lube. Dean had purchased it fairly recently, hadn’t told Sam. Sam screamed at the unexpected intrusion, writhed trying to get it out, pushing his hips up, pulling them back.

Dean eased it out and slammed it back in. Sam yelled as it hit him in the right spot. Dean eased it back and forth, massaging Sam’s prostate with the toy. Sam’s head rolled from side to side. He was emitting a low moan, hands over his eyes.

Dean kept the dildo rocking back and forth and lowered his mouth down onto Sam’s cock and sucked it down until his lips hit the cock ring.

Sam screamed, “Please baby please fuck please.”

Pulling off Sam’s cock, he replied, “Not yet Sam.”

Dean grabbed Sam’s hips and eased him over onto his belly, nudged him up onto his knees. Leaned down and bit Sam’s ass, hard, sucked at the mark. Petted his stomach, ran his fingers through Sam’s pubic hair. Sam hung his head. His cock was dangling, hugely engorged.

“That looks like it hurts baby.”

“Hurts Dean. Hurts. Need to Come. Take it off. Pleasedeanpleasewantmakeme comeplease.” Desperate pleas, cracked voice.

Dean pulled out the dildo, hanging obscenely from Sam’s ass, ran his tongue down Sam’s crack, licked at the hole. Sam yelled, pushed his ass up higher into the air. “Love that ass Sammy. Love that hole. So beautiful, all stretched.” Dean inserted a finger and wiggled it around. Bent down and kissed and licked the hole while reaching down to the toys, selecting one. Then, he inserted a butt plug, their favorite one, the one that seemed to hit Sam’s prostate perfectly.

“Please Dean. No more. Lemme come. Pleasedeanlemmecomeplease.”

“No baby. Need you to scream.”

Dean turned on the switch onto low and watched Sam shiver, head to toe, then lower himself to hump the mattress.

“No baby.” Dean lifted Sam’s hips and crawled underneath Sam’s legs, mouth below Sam’s stiff cock. “You’re gonna fuck my mouth Sammy.”

“Takeitoffdeanpleaseplease.”

“No baby.”

Dean reached for Sam’s hip and lowered himself down so that Sam’s dick ran over his tongue and half way down his throat. He closed his mouth and sucked hard while flicking the switch to high.

Sam yelled and started to pump his hips fast and furious, while repeating a mantra of “Fuck”.

Dean opened his throat and felt Sam’s pre-come trickle down. Dean reached for his own cock and stroked but let go. He was too close and wanted Sam screaming, wanted Sam to lose himself, before he climaxed.

Sam was muttering nonsense now, hips thrusting madly, abusing Dean’s mouth. Dean reached up and grabbed Sam’s nipples with his fingers, pinched hard.

Dean opened his mind. _Let it go baby. Let it all out. Fuck me senseless._ And then he felt Sam snap, the wall shattered into shards, flying in tiny pieces and evaporating. Sam pulled his dick out of Dean’s mouth and buried his head in the pillow and screamed, from his core, primal and deep.

Dean undid the cock ring and Sam instantly shot thick streams of come all over Dean’s chest. The screaming deepened, Sam’s body shook.

“Good boy. Really good.”

Dean turned off the butt plug and scooted out from beneath Sam who instantly collapsed on the bed, his limbs quivering.

Pulling Sam toward him, Dean entered his ass slowly. “Gonna fuck you down Sammy. Just relax. Enjoy.”

Dean reached for him mentally and felt Sam floating in a haze, a warm, sated, relaxed puddle. “Got all the bad out, huh, Sammy?” As he eased his hips back and forth, one hand stroking his brother’s belly and the other his ass, Dean closed his eyes and brought back the image of Sam’s cock exploding and the sound of Sam screaming in release. Dean growled and came hard, flooding Sam’s ass with come.

He lowered himself, still inside Sam, onto Sam’s back. _You’re a great fuck my love, a great fuck._

 

Two Days Later

Dean walked into Dana’s room and plopped himself into the recliner.

Dana turned her eyes from the computer monitor to look his way.

“I want you to know I’m proud of you.”

He saw the confusion on her face. She reached to figure out what he meant and turned red as she hit on it. “Oh god.” She covered her face with her hands. “Sam talked to you.”

“Not in any detail,” he reassured. “But, in general terms, yes. And I am proud that you’ve thought about sex and not just jumped at it.”

He stopped, cleared his throat. He thought he was prepared for this but it was still hard to let go of your little girl, in any way.

“Always remember that you can tell Sam or me anything and ask any question at any time. No topic off limits.”

She smiled at him. “Thanks Dad.”

He managed a supportive smile. “And always be safe. If he tries anything you don’t like or want, smack the shit out of him.” He passed her a bag and walked out of the room.

Dana opened it and found a box of Trojans, some K-Y and a book about a girl’s first time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott discovers the world of the Supernatural and has a trial by fire. There's a new werewolf in town, and when it attacks Dana and her friends, it's time is up.

“Coffee.” Dana suggested, pointing toward the coffee shop as their breath puffed up the cold night air. At least it wasn’t snowing.

“Why is it we’re out here walking?” Erin asked, hugging herself and moving closer to Scott.

“Because my car’s in the shop and Dana couldn’t get Sam’s and you wanted to see that god awful chick flick.” Scott answered, slinging his arm around Dana to pull her close. 

“Remind me next time I have a brilliant idea.” Erin said.

Dana heard it and turned toward Erin. A growl, a scream, shouts…a blur of motion to Erin’s right. Her stomach dropped. She pushed Scott back and wrapped her arms around Erin’s waist, falling to the ground and bringing Erin with her. It blurred over them, one long claw slashing at them and Dana felt hot blood spray over her face.

She got Erin under her and reached for the small gun in her sock, forgetting that she’d left it home because it didn’t fit under her boot. “Fuck.”

It was coming back for more, charging at Scott. There were shouts and shots from behind them. “Scott, stay down!” Dana yelled as she covered Erin’s face. 

There was a yelp as one of the shots hit home and it ran off. Police and bystanders were rushing them as Dana pulled herself shakily off her friend. “Erin?” Her hands pulled at the ruined sleeve of her coat, then clamped down over the wound. “It’s okay Erin, just a scratch. You hear me?” 

Erin’s eyes were cloudy and rolling, but she nodded. She felt a hand and looked up to find Scott standing over her. “It’s gonna need stitches.” Dana said softly. 

“Ma’am, is she hurt?” The cop who squatted beside her was her father’s age, dark skin and concerned eyes.

Dana nodded. “It took a swipe at her, tore up her arm. She’s gonna need stitches.”

“I have an ambulance on the way. Do you want me to take over?”

Dana shook her head. “I’ve got it.”

“Did you get a good look at it?” 

Dana shook her head again. She had, but she knew this cop didn’t want to hear it. She glanced up at Scott who licked his lips. “It was a…big….dog…or something.” Scott said. “Weird looking though.”

The cop nodded. “We chased it from down by the high school.” There were sirens and then the ambulance was stopping, two EMTs coming to take Dana’s place. They got Erin up into the ambulance and Dana moved to follow, sparing a glance to the sky to confirm what she already knew. Full moon.

Scott’s eyes followed hers, then looked at her. She smiled weakly as he joined her, sitting beside Erin.

 

“Dad, it’s me.” Dana stood outside the ER with Scott walking in circles around her. She was reaching out for Sam to relay the facts more clearly at the same time she talked to her father. “We’re at County General. No, I’m fine. It’s Erin. She’s getting some stitches in her arm. We were…attacked. By a really big dog.”

She looked up at Scott who had stopped walking and was looking at her strangely. _Werewolf, big fucking werewolf._

Sam felt agitated. _Where?_

“We were walking home from the movies, across from the coffee shop and it just came flying out of the alley.” She sent the few images she had, the blur of fur and face and nails. 

_Your Dad will come and get you. I’ll call Papa and go out looking for it_

She hung up the phone and stuck it in her pocket. “My dad’s going to come get us.”

“Looks like Erin’s Mom is here.” Scott said, pointing.

Erin’s mother hurried from her car into the ER without spotting them. Dana sighed and hugged herself. “Hey, you okay?” Scott asked, moving closer to hug her.

She nodded. “That was close. If I hadn’t seen it coming, we could all be dead.” Or worse.

They were quiet for a minute. “What was that, Dana?” Scott asked suddenly. “That wasn’t like any dog I’ve ever seen.”

She shrugged and buried her cold nose into his jacket. She didn’t want to lie to him. She was tired of lying to him. “I really didn’t get a good look,” she said finally. She was saved from having to say more by the sound of the Impala. Her father to the rescue yet again.

 

They dropped Scott off at home. The house was dark. “My folks are out of town,” he said as he got out. 

“You going to be all right alone?” Dean asked, leaning over Dana. Scott nodded. 

“I’ll be fine.”

Dean nodded and they pulled out, headed back toward downtown. “Sam’s working the trail back toward the school.” Dana said quietly, checking the load in the gun her father handed her. 

“You sure you’re okay?” 

“I’m fine. Let’s just find this thing.”

Dean looked at her and she sighed. “It was close, Dad. Too close. And Scott saw and I think he knows it wasn’t some dog.” The look on his face outside the hospital said volumes. 

“So we find it and put it down and Scott won’t have to worry about it.”

They pulled into the school parking lot. “Sam’s got a starting point.” She pointed toward the back of the school where the gym was. “There’s blood and clothes. No bodies though.”

Sam was coming toward them. “It definitely started here, tracks head straight for downtown. Dad’s down there, seeing if he can track it the other way.”

“It took off down toward the hardware store.” Dana said. “We should start at that end of the street.”

They parked a few blocks down from the hardware store and fanned out. The snow should have yielded good tracks, but it was packed down with footprints. Dana made a face as she tried to spot where she saw it run. “One of the cops winged it.”

They worked their way from the fairly quiet end of town toward the row of hang-out places like the coffee shop and all night diner. _Sam._ Dana stopped outside an alley in eye shot of a group of teenagers near a bus stop. There was a low growling sound coming from the shadows. Dana turned, peering into the dark. She held her gun at her side, out of sight of the kids who obviously could hear the growling too now. “Good doggie.” Dana said softly, trying to calm her nerves.

Truth was, she hated hunting werewolves. The idea didn’t sit well, knowing it wasn’t their fault, knowing they couldn’t control it or remember it. She knew it was the only thing to be done, because sooner or later they would kill…and keep killing…but that didn’t mean she had to like it.

It growled, and she could see it now, a dark spot in the dark of alley. _Sam. I found it._

She could feel his response, not so much words as a motion to indicate they were on their way. It was moving toward her now. She back stepped, raising the gun. It lunged and she tripped, landing in a sprawl on the street, her gun skittering away. 

It was nearly on top of her before she managed a shield. _Sam! Need you!_ Where the hell were they? She shoved the unbelievably heavy thing off her and heard it hit the wall with a yelp. She got up shakily and it was eyeing the now screaming group of kids a block away. “Oh no you don’t.” She picked up a stone and threw it, hitting the werewolf in the side. It turned back to her snarling. “Come and get me doggie.” She took off running with it close on her tail

_Leading it away from people, lost my gun…hurry!_

She glanced over her shoulder, making sure it was still with her. There was movement behind it, and she hoped it was Sam or her father. She had to get them off the main street though. She turned into the alley by Mr. Wiley’s drugstore. Somehow it caught up to her, raking claws down the back of one thigh. 

Dana kicked at it and threw herself into the alley, scrambling for a weapon. All around her garbage levitated and she threw it at the beast, buying time. She sent images of the alley to Sam. It was nearly on top of her again. She held out both hands, generating an energy shield to hold it off. It wasn’t going to last long, she was already tired, and she was bleeding. 

It was snarling and snapping its jaws at the shield. “Sam!” She screamed it in favor of wasting energy trying to reach him mentally. “Dad!”

A shot rang out and the werewolf jumped, whirled. Two more shots were fired and it staggered a few feet, then collapsed. Dana released the shield and collapsed backward into a pile of garbage, panting heavily.

There was the sound of the gun hitting pavement, then a soft voice. “Oh my god.”

Dana sat up fast, her eyes wide. “Shit. Shit. Scott.” She scrambled over the dirty pavement. Scott knelt beside the werewolf who had his human face back. His eyes stared up at Scott, his hand grasping weakly at the air.

“S-sc-cott? What…what happened?”

“Troy…Troy…I…I…” He looked up at Dana, but his eyes were vacant. There was blood all over Troy’s chest, all over Scott’s hands and jeans. He’d gotten close before he fired. 

“Dana!” Sam’s figure filled the end of the alley, then stopped dead. 

Dana took a deep breath. “Shh…Troy…it’s okay…You’re going to be fine. Just close your eyes.” She reached for Scott’s bloody hands. “Scott. Come on, Scott. Fuck. Sam!” Sam was there beside them, her father coming up behind him.

Dean picked up the gun, automatically wiping it free of fingerprints before deliberately putting his own on it and tucking it into his jeans. “Scott shot him.” Dana said softly. Scott was obviously shutting down in shock.

“I’ve got him.” Sam said, pulling Scott to standing. “We should get out of here before the police show up.” Dana nodded, standing and looking down at Troy. His eyes were open, dull, dead…there was blood in his mouth…on his lips. She shivered and reached for her father. The wounds in her leg weren’t bad…but they’d make walking uncomfortable for a few days.

Sam settled Scott into the back seat with Dana. He was shaking, staring at his hands. “I’ll meet you at the house.” Sam said softly, kissing her father’s cheek.

Dana wasn’t sure what to do. She put an arm around Scott’s shoulders and pulled him close, murmuring to him that everything was going to be okay. At the house, her father helped him out of the car and inside. Sam and her Papa pulled in right behind. By the time she got inside, Scott and her father were no where to be seen. She sighed and collapsed into a chair, lifting her injured leg to get a better look. 

Her Papa was on his knees beside her in a second, ripping her jeans open to get a better look. “It’s not bad.” Dana said, her eyes lifting to the top of the stairs when her father emerged.

“I’ve got him in a hot shower. He’s not hurt, just in shock.”

“Well, yeah.” Dana said irritably. “Tonight he found out werewolves are real, that his girlfriend floats things and oh, I forgot, he killed a teammate!”

“No need to get snippy.” John said beside her.

“Dana, he probably saved your life.” Sam said, touching her shoulder. “He was bound to find out sooner or later, with as much time as you two spend together.”

“Dean, I need a med kit. These don’t need stitches, but we should get them cleaned up.”

“If we’re lucky, the shock will make him forget.” Sam said.

Dana shook her head. Scott had come looking for her. He’d known they were going to go after it. Which meant he’d at least suspected that it wasn’t just a really big dog. He wasn’t going to just forget.

 

Dean helped Scott out of the shower and showed him into the spare bedroom. “It’s late, why don’t you get some sleep, Scott. We’ll talk in the morning, okay?”

“Dean?” He’d stopped shaking, but his voice was trembling.

“Yeah?”

“I shot him…it wasn’t him though…it wasn’t…I shot him…”

Dean nodded and squatted beside the bed. “You saved Dana’s life, Scott. He would have killed her.”

Scott nodded, hair falling into his eyes. “It was Troy.”

Dean shook his head. “Not really. Troy was a victim too.”

He felt Sam behind him. _Got something to help him sleep._

“Scott, I’m going to give you something, a little sedative, okay? So you can sleep.” Dean held his hand out for the syringe and Sam set it in his hand. Scott didn’t really respond, and he flinched when Dean pushed the needle into this arm. In a few minutes, Scott was asleep and Dean pulled a blanket up over him before he sighed and stood.

“How’s Dana?” Dean asked as they got back to their bedroom. 

“Honestly, pretty freaked out. I just can’t tell which is getting to her more, what Scott did or who the werewolf was.” Sam shook his head. “Last time I saw him was that whole party at the lake thing. Found him with Erin.”

“Well, we can bet it was his first cycle, or we would have heard about it before now.” Dean said, sitting down on the bed to pull off his boots. “Fuck Sam. I don’t even know what to say to the kid.”

“He’s a good kid. He’ll be fine.” 

“He’s seventeen and he’s just killed someone. How does that make him fine?”

Sam came to sit beside him, one big hand rubbing warmly over his back. “He did it to save Dana. He loves Dana. He has us to help. He’ll be fine.” 

Dean wasn’t sure he believed him, but the deed was done and short of asking Sam or Dana to take the memory away, there wasn’t much they could do. 

 

Scott woke in the false dark of a room with blackened windows. The night before came crashing out of his dreams and into his reality. He was in a borrowed t-shirt and sweats, tucked up in a borrowed bed because he’d been so lost in shock the night before he couldn’t be trusted to take care of himself. 

Shock. That was a good word for it.

He had an inkling that something wasn’t right when they dropped him off. It was something about the silences, and how they seemed to say more than the words. They were going back, and Scott wanted to know why…wanted to know what it was.

Dana had told him once that werewolves didn’t know, that they didn’t remember being the wolf. He thought she was a little silly. 

Werewolves.

There was no denying that’s what it was, though less wolf-like than he had imagined. Scott could see it if he closed his eyes. It…more like him. Could feel the gun heavy in his hand. He’d seen her drop it, picked it up and followed. He could smell the blood, hear Troy’s voice.

Troy. He’d shot and killed Troy. 

Troy was dead. It didn’t quite seem real.

Scott opened his eyes. Dana was curled up in the chair beside the bed, her long legs over the arm, one leg sporting clean white bandages. He’d often wondered why Dana and her family always seemed to be sporting one injury or another…and after the whole bowling alley thing he thought he knew…but this went way beyond the bowling alley thing.

He sat up slowly. His hands were shaking. He took a deep breath and tried to be rational. He just wasn’t sure how far rational was going to take him with this.

Dana stirred, her eyes opening and a sleepy smile creeping over face. “Hey.”

“Hey.” He hated the way his voice shook, and he had trouble meeting her eyes.

“You sleep okay?”

He nodded and pulled the blanket up over his lap. “Your dad…he gave me something.”

She smiled, swinging her legs down. “He’s good at that.”

“How about you? How’s your leg?”

“I’m good. It’s a little sore, but I’ll be fine.” She leaned forward, then slid onto the bed, reaching for his hands. “You…you saved my life.”

He shook his head. “You were handling it, I saw…hell, I don’t know what I saw anymore.” He pulled his hands free and pushed the hair out of his face. “I’m not crazy right? He was…I mean…a wolf…a fucking werewolf?”

Dana sighed and nodded slowly. “Near as we can figure, Troy got bit last month. This must have been his first cycle.” She looked away and he got the sense that she was debating how much to tell him. “I’m sorry.”

“Me too.” He exhaled slowly and decided it was time. “So…it’s not just werewolves and gremlins, is it?”

She licked her lips and shook her head. “No. That isn’t all.”

“And you?” He looked up. She was blushing. “You’re…different. I get that.”

“Is it…okay?” 

“You gonna tell me about it?”

She ducked her head. “I’ve wanted to, for a long time now. Didn’t think you were ready.”

“So…the floating stuff at the lake?”

She nodded, then looked at him. “I have gifts, Scott. Sometimes I use them to help my Dad and Sam fight bad things. Other times I’m just a normal kid.”

“I think maybe our definitions of normal might be different.”

Dana smiled and nodded. “Well, I am a Winchester.”

“So when you go ‘hunting’…I take it isn’t deer.”

“Nope. Ghosts, werewolves. Vampires once.” She sounded relieved, and yet worried. 

“Vampires.” He shook his head. It was all too much. “That’s why you hate the horror movies I drag you to.”

“They don’t come close to the truth.”

There was a knock on the door and Dean pushed it open. “I heard voices. How you doing?”

“Considering everything…I’m okay, I think.” Scott answered. It wasn’t entirely the truth. If he thought about the way Troy’s face looked in the moonlight, the way his eyes glazed over, or the way his mouth bubbled with blood, he might freak out. He could feel himself hovering at the brink of that long fall. Dana touched his leg through the blankets and he sighed. “I mean….I’m a little weirded out and I’m fairly certain that I’m going to need therapy…but…well…I’m alive, and…and…” He blew out slowly. “Yeah…I’m…good.”

“It’s nearly noon. Your folks called. When you didn’t answer your cell or the house phone, they got nervous. They’re going to be delayed. They got snowed in in Chicago. I told them you were welcome to stay here.”

“Thank you. I don’t really know what to say.”

“Papa’s making lunch. You two feel up to coming down, or should we bring you a tray?”

Dana looked at Scott and he could tell she was waiting for him. “We’ll come down.”

Dean nodded, his eyes skipping over Dana before he closed the door behind him. “So, it’s your job to make sure I don’t go crazy over this?” Scott asked nervously. 

She bit her lip and shook her head. “No job here Scott. What you did…I can’t…” She closed her eyes and pulled her shoulders back before she opened them. “I’ve killed demons, Scott. Gotten rid of ghosts. I’ve never…I mean, Dad or Sam or Papa always got the kill when it was a werewolf…or the vampire. Because they’re closer to human. I’ve never…and I can’t begin to know what it feels like.”

“It was Troy.” Scott said, shaking his head as he tried to wrap his head around it. “Troy of all people.” 

“Troy was an ass, who nearly raped Erin.”

Scott frowned at her. “Does that make what I did any better? He was just a kid Just like us.”

Dana sighed. “No. I suppose not. I just want you to be okay.”

“This is going to take some time, you know that, right?”

Dana nodded. “I know. But I’m here, okay? Same me I’ve always been. And my Dads…even my Papa…we’re all here.”

Scott reached for Dana, pulling her close to kiss her gently. “Thank you.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters take Scott under their wing, show him how they deal with things...but shooting shit and talking trash.

Thursday - 4 p.m.

Dana text to Scott: b free sat at 2 pm  
Scott text to Dana: y  
Dana text to Scott: shooting range w/ me dad papa  
Scott text to Dana: ???!!!  
Dana text to Scott: busy now will explain later

 

Thursday - 8 p.m.

Dana dialed Scott's cell number.

Scott answered before she heard it ring. "Where the hell have you been? I've been trying to get you for hours." Scott seemed a tad out of control.

"Yeah, I got that from the 35 voice messages. What’s wrong?"

"Wherehaveyoubeen?" His voice was rising

"Scott, relax already. You know I had something to do with Sam after school. Anyway, weren't you busy with the Stanford recruiter? How'd that go?"

"Doesn't matter." He brushed it off. "What is this shooting range thing?"

"They're concerned about you, after - you know. Want to make sure you can handle yourself with a weapon." She paused then added, "It's their way." She bit her lip, hoping he'd get that it wasn't a big thing.

"Dana. I am NOT going anywhere where your grandfather is armed."

Dana chortled. "Hate to break it to you sweetie but Papa goes EVERYWHERE armed to the fuckin' teeth. He even has a special shelf in the shower to rest his gun."

"You are so making that up."

"I am so NOT making that up. Papa usually has two guns and two knives on him. He is a very prepared guy," she finished, proudly.

"He's a very scary guy," Scott retorted.

"Relax Scott. They're doing this because they care. We'll talk tomorrow at school. Night." She hung up

 

Saturday

They ended up picking him up at 1 p.m. Scott shuffled down the path as if he was headed to his boring aunt’s house and crawled into the back seat of the SUV, head hung low, next to Dana. Dean was driving and John was in the passenger seat.

“Hi,” said Scott, to no one in particular.

Dana looked up at him. Her hair was done up in pigtails and she was in combat fatigues and sunglasses. She looked like an uber-cute GI Dana.

She smiled some courage at him and reached for his hand.

They’d argued at school on Friday about this little outing. Scott had told Dana he was a fine shot and didn’t need to go out to some abandoned factory somewhere to prove it. Dana had explained over and over, less patiently each time, that it would be fun. It was clear to Scott that he did not comprehend the Winchester concept of fun. It was equally clear that he had to go.

At the outskirts of town, they stopped at Ricky’s Burger Shack. Dean threw the SUV into park.

“Figured we were headed here. First place you go to eat if Sam isn’t around,” commented John.

“Sam’s a smart guy but he doesn’t understand the value of a good greasy burger and fries.”

John shook his head. “Sam understands the contributing factors of coronary heart disease.”

“Exactly why it’s so damn good.” Both men opened their doors and hopped out.

Dean turned to the kids. “Come on. Burgers are calling.”

“In a sec Dad,” Dana replied. Dean shut the door, leaving them alone.

Dana tightened her grip on Scott’s hand. “Relax. Seriously. You know how to shoot.”

“Yeah, I know, but…” Truth was, since killing Troy, werewolf Troy, Scott had been uptight about everything. He hadn’t slept well and was freaking out at any odd noise.

“But what, Scott?” Dana pulled off her sunglasses and gazed into his eyes.

“Just not sure of anything,” he managed.

“I get that. Dad and Papa want to help. Today will be good. Just trust me a bit, k?” Scott nodded.

Dana went to exit the vehicle but Scott touched her arm. “Where’s Sam?”

He could tell she was reaching for a cute answer by the way she cocked her eyebrow but something caused her to stop and get suddenly very still and somber.

“I have to ask one thing of you Scott.”

“Anything Dana.” He felt a twinge of concern.

“I need for you to never ask anything about Sam. Anything else is okay, just not Sam. Can you do that for me?”

Scott was bewildered. She had transformed from silly to suddenly sad and serious. ‘Yeah, I can do that,” he rushed to promise.

Dana beamed, shed her solemn face instantly. “He’s not here because he’s been banished. He’s a fucking wicked shot and always wins and Dad’s ego can’t take it.”

Scott looked at her, “Seriously?”

“No, that’s not true. I banned him. He and Dad make sex bets on the side and it’s embarrassing so I said he couldn’t join us.”

“Seriously?” Louder this time.

Dana laughed, “Good lord NO. Get that look of horror off your face. You need to be less gullible.”

Scott didn’t know what to believe at this point. Werewolves were all too real and, seemingly, so were vampires. Dana had weird ass psychic skills and Sam was off limits. And she told him he was gullible. Well, that might be true but mostly he was confounded with a hefty dose of shocked and scared mixed in too.

“Sorry Scott,” Dana’s words snapped him out of his daze. She reached for him, stroked his arm. “We are doing this today to support you. I shouldn’t be joking around. Sorry.”

She leaned forward and kissed him, first on the cheek and then on the lips. “Sam’s just selling some books today or he’d be here. That’s the truth,” then added, “though he is a scary awesome shot.”

 

John set up a camp table behind the old medical equipment factory. There were trees off to the left and right and an open field in front of them. Scott understood why they used this place. Secure. Out of sight.

Dean was setting up a series of targets in the field. The closest was 25 yards and the other three were set up in further increments.

From the duffle bag, John pulled out sound blocking head phones, gloves and a huge arsenal of guns, all sizes and shapes.

John looked at Dana. “Go help your Dad.”

“He’s fine,” Dana replied.

“Young lady, that wasn’t a request.” John didn’t even look up.

Dana sighed, exaggeratedly, but headed across the field toward Dean.

Scott instantly broke into a sweat. He struggled to keep his breathing steady.

John looked up from fondling an older model Beretta. “One of my first guns. Didn’t eat for a few days to buy it,” he said.

Scott swallowed. Had no idea how to reply to that.

John put down the gun. “Look son. I realize I’m a bit of a scary guy. I’ve lived too long and seen too much. But I’m not too old to remember how it felt when I first learned that evil things were very much real.” John sighed. “I’m sorry son. I am. No one should ever see what you did or do what you had to do. I mean that.”

Scott could tell that forthcoming was not a natural John Winchester trait.

Scott opened his mouth to reply but really didn’t know what to say. He closed his mouth but then, without thinking, blurted out, “I killed him.”

“Yes. You did.” John agreed. “But there’s no reversal for a werewolf infection. No turning it around. I’ve researched it and better people than me have too. Troy was going to be put down that night. You just got there first Scott.”

Scott nodded, stared at the ground.

“You’re a good kid Scott. And brave too. You wouldn’t be near Dana if you weren’t,” he added with a half-grin.

There was silence, just the sound of Dean and Dana off in the field taunting each other. Scott spoke up and admitted, “Every noise makes me freeze in my tracks.”

John pursed his lips. “Yeah. Know that feeling. One of the reasons we’re here today. Overcome some fear, burn off some nerves. See if any of us can take down Ms. Dana.”

Scott shuffled his feet, realized the in-depth feeling exchange had ended. “She’s good, huh?”

“Oh yeah and wants everyone to know it. I personally think she cheats.” John reached for a water bottle.

“Cheats?” Scott exclaimed. “Not Dana.”

Dean and Dana joined them.

“Everything okay here?” Dana asked, concerned expression on her face.

“Your Papa thinks you cheat.” Scott felt his mood lighten since he was now convinced that John wasn’t there to hurt or intimidate him.

“Papa,” Dana straightened her back and put her hands on her hips, the personification of indignant. “How could you impugn my good name, sir?”

“Can it honey. You’re up first.”

Dana reached out her hand. John slapped the Glock into it.

Scott stared. That gun was too big for him. It was huge. Dana didn’t blink.

Dean put his arm around Scott’s shoulders. “Here’s the rules. You get three shots at each of the four targets each round. They’re set up at 25, 35, 45, 55 yards.”

John put his ear protection on and put binoculars up to his eyes.

Dean continued. “Dana does cheat. Always has.”

“I DO NOT,” Dana turned and Scott realized that Dean had a huge grin on his face.

“And you’re free to dish all the trash talk you want,” Dean finished.

Dana looked at Scott. “Watch this.” She put on her ear coverings and tossed off her sunglasses. Dean and Scott put on their ear protection and turned to watch her.

She took her stance, exuding swagger and ease simultaneously. She fired off her twelve shots in quick succession.

She put down the Glock, pulled off the ear covers and beamed. “Perfection.”

“Not exactly honey,” John put down the binoculars. “You missed the bullseye on two and four by a smidge.”

“NO,” she shouted and grabbed the binoculars to look. “Goddamnit” She kicked the dirt.

And so it went through round one. Dean shot clean. John missed one bullseye on target four. Scott hit the bullseye on target one but none on two, three or four.

They switched guns. John handed Scott a Colt. It was lighter, fit his hand better. Scott shot clean on targets one and two but no bullseyes on three or four.

John patted his back. “Better son. Very nice shooting.”

Off to the side, the chatter was flowing, loud and nasty. “You are down two shots to me Dana, after one round. Seriously, concede now.”

“Concede now, my sweet ass,” she muttered in sheer disgust. “You’re the parent. Aren’t you supposed to be encouraging your child? Your only child, who is adorable? Not try to beat her ass into the ground? Sam was always more supportive of me.” She tossed her pigtails.

Dean laughed. “Guilt will never work brat and you know it. You never could shoot the Glock. Too heavy for you.”

“And the Colt is too light for you. You never can compensate for it.”

And on and on.

John looked at Scott. “They’re a bit competitive. Been this way since she was twelve or thirteen. It’s better if Sam’s here. Neither one can outshoot him so they keep it down to a low roar.”

Scott smiled. He really wasn’t sure why he ever thought this guy was scary. He was understanding and sort of reasonable even, most certainly compared to Dean and Dana at the moment.

Scott realized that somewhere between his first and second round of shooting that the knot in his gut that had been a permanent resident the last couple of weeks had loosened. Scott drank some soda, smiled.

It was true that horrible, evil things were out there. There was no changing that. But equally true that people, good people, hunted those things and protected people. That warmed him and loosened the knot in his gut a tiny bit more.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott's car breaks down and when Sam and Dean aren't home, Dana steps up her plans to get what she wants.

“I’ll bet Dad can take care of it, Scott.”

Scott sighed explosively and rolled his eyes. “I hate that car.”

She laughed and tugged on his hand as they neared the house. Dana frowned a little when she didn’t see the Impala in the driveway. “You don’t mean it. You treat it just like Dad does the Impala.” She pulled him toward the porch. “It’s probably something small. We’ll see if we can use Sam’s.”

The house was quiet. Only the porch light and the living room light were on. Dana felt around but got the impression no one was home. “Hmm.”

“Hmm?” Scott asked.

She shook her head and unlocked the door, convinced as she stepped through the door that they were alone. “Looks like they’re out.”

“Out where?”

Dana shrugged and went to the message board. Sometimes she forgot, but Sam never did. There was a scribbled note. “Dana, Sam and I are on a hunt. Should be home tomorrow. Pizza in the fridge. Love you, Dad.” She pulled off her gloves and unwound the scarf from her neck.

“Well, that’s that.” Dana said, holding up the note. “They’re gone for the night.”

She headed into the kitchen and pulled out the pizza. “Want a soda?”

“Gone?”

“Hunting.” Dana pulled two cans of soda out to go with the pizza. “So looks like we’re stranded until they get home.”

She took the pizza and popped a couple of slices into the microwave to warm up and handed Scott his soda. She pulled off her coat, giving Scott his first look at the new top she was wearing. Well, it wasn't exactly new, and it wasn't actually her's. It was Erin’s. Dana had borrowed it as a part of her ongoing campaign to move her and Scott toward the next logical step for their relationship.

It was red and clingy and had a neckline that plunged low enough that she’d hidden it from her father before she left. She grinned as Scott’s eyes bugged out a little. “You like?” She twirled around until he caught her around the waist and pulled her in.

“I like anything you wear, you know that.” He kissed her lightly. She snaked a hand behind his head, pulling him closer and making the kiss something more. “Mmmm…I like that too.” Scott said softly when she’d released them.

The microwave indicated their pizza was hot and Dana groaned before stepping clear and reaching for it. “We can watch a movie or something,” she muttered, turning to find Scott was still in her space.

“Or something,” he echoed, kissing her again.

She raised an eyebrow. She had a plan. A plan for the perfect moment for their first time. But her Papa had taught her that the best plans are adaptable. “You wanna skip the pizza?” she asked almost breathlessly.

“What pizza?” Scott asked, his mouth skimming over the skin of her jaw, up toward her ear.

Dana tossed the plate on the counter and wrapped her hands around Scott instead. She gasped as his hands held her hips and his mouth followed the neckline of her shirt, down between her breasts.

They’d gone that far before. Necking and heavy petting, Erin called it. Scott always stopped them there. He’d never even gotten to the point of getting her nipples out. But this time, Dana was determined.

Tonight would be the night.

 

By the time they made the couch, Dana had gotten Scott’s shirt off. He had the best chest. She loved the way the muscle felt under his skin. She snagged her purse as they passed the table and dropped it by the couch, just in case. Prepared. She’d promised Sam she’d use protection, and she’d been keeping it in her purse.

Scott’s lips were warm against the pulse point in her neck. She groaned and flicked the button that held the blouse wrapped around her, opening it up so he could see her pretty pink bra. His hand slid up to cup the lace covered breast on her left side as she laid back on the couch and licked at his lips. “Want you to touch me, Scott.” Dana whispered, opening her eyes and meeting his so that he knew she meant it.

“You sure?” he asked breathlessly.

“Very.” She pulled the blouse open more, then guided his mouth down until he was kissing along the edge of the lace. “Want you. Want to have sex, Scott.”

He stopped, pulling back and looking down at her. “What…tonight? Now?”

She smiled and sat up enough to kiss him. “You going to tell me you don’t?” Her hand snaked down his body and between his legs where he was definitely showing signs of serious wanting. “I’ve been waiting for you to be ready.”

“Is…isn’t…isn’t that supposed to be my line?” Scott asked, his hand sliding down her arm to grab her wrist as she stroked him through his jeans.

“I’ve got protection…and stuff.” She bit her lip, afraid for the first time that he might not actually be as ready as she was. “Is it okay? If you don’t want to—“

“No.” He shook his head and licked his lips. “I definitely want to. I do.”

She smiled. “Then relax. Take off your pants.”

He moved up and off the couch, his erection more than obvious now as he fumbled over his button and zipper and Dana undid her own jeans, sliding them down her legs without taking her eyes off Scott.

“Shouldn’t we…turn off the lights or something?” Scott asked, standing beside her in his boxers.

“You lose the underwear, I’ll get the lights.” She flicked the lights with a thought, plunging the room into a dim half light from clocks and the stereo display. “It isn’t candlelight…”

“You are beautiful.” Scott said suddenly, and she looked up. He was naked and it was breathtaking.

She stared for a moment, then reached to the floor for the purse and the stash of condoms inside. Her hands were shaking when she pulled it out and held it up. “Hold on.” Scott said, his face flushed. He was holding the base of his cock. “Okay…I’m ready.”

“That’s romantic.” Dana quipped with a grin, opening the wrapper. The moment of truth. She was naked…nearly naked and Scott was ready, and she had the condom in her hand. “Okay.”

She kissed him and reached for his cock, rolling it on slowly. As her hand reached the base, she laid back, guiding him forward. “Oh…god…” Scott’s eyes closed and he shook his head. Dana felt the latex flush with warmth.

“Did you…?”

Scott hung his head. “I’m sorry….god….Dana…I’m so sorry…” He pulled away and doubled over. “I just…it was too much.”

“It’s okay.” Dana sat up and reached for him, but he shook her off. “Scott, come on. It happens.”

“Like you would know?”

She sat back and looked at him. “Well, I talked to Sam. He said it happens to young guys. It’s perfectly normal, and you recover fast.”

“Sam? You talked to Sam?”

“I had to talk to somebody.”

“So you…what? Tell Sam we’re gonna have sex?”

Dana rolled her eyes. “He was really good about it, Scott. Answered a lot of my questions.”

“I can’t believe this.”

Dana rubbed a hand over his back and kissed his shoulder. “I love you. And I’m not giving up until we work this out.” She stood up, suddenly aware that she was standing in her living room half naked and they hadn’t even locked the doors. “Why don’t you go get rid of the condom and come upstairs. We can relax a little, take it slow.”

“Next you’re going to tell me that Sam bought the condoms for you.” Scott said as he stood.

Dana shook her head and tossed a thought at the front door to throw the deadbolt. “No, my Dad did.”

“W-what?” Scott turned to look at her, horrified.

“Dad gave me a box of condoms and some KY.”

“You—you talked to Sam…and your father…Dean…and…they know?”

“Yes, they know.”

“They know we’re…we’re…” He made some motion with his hands. “…doing…this?”

“Sex, Scott.” Dana said with a smile. “They know we’re having sex. Okay…they don’t know we’re doing it right this minute…that would be…weird….but the general idea…yeah.”

“I think I’m going to be sick.” Scott said, turning for the bathroom.

“Get rid of that condom while you’re in there.” Dana called as she picked up their clothes and headed up the stairs. The note said they wouldn’t be back until sometime the next day, but Dana followed Sam’s lead and put up a dampening field for privacy, just in case.

Once in her room, Dana dug out the candles she’d been saving, then couldn’t find anything to light them with. She tossed a scarf over the bedside lamp to dim it. Then sat lightly on the bed.

She glanced in the mirror and laughed at the soft pink against the garish red of the blouse and figured all the way naked was better. She stood up and peeled the shirt off, then the bra and tossed them in the general direction of her hamper.

“You stole my clothes.” Scott said from the doorway and she turned, now as naked as he was.

“Couldn’t have you running away.” Dana stood beside the bed and crooked her finger at him. “Come here.”

He came, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth and she kissed over them. She lifted his hands and settled them on her naked breasts. “Wanted you to do this for a long time,” she whispered.

He rubbed over them, then passed his thumbs over the nipples. “Can I…” He licked his lips and she nodded. Scott bent his head and licked lightly over the raised pebble of her right nipple, then slowly closed his mouth over it, sucking and laving his tongue over it until she gasped and only his arms around her waist kept her from losing her balance.

“Bed,” she gasped, pulling on his one arm as she side stepped toward the bed. They sort of tumbled into it and Scott laughed as they tried to sort it out. Dana could feel the wetness gathering. She’d felt it before when they’d been making out, but it only ever meant she’d go home and masturbate in the shower before now. Now…it was preparation for more.

She somehow managed to get the blankets pulled back and herself situated with her head on the pillows, then pulled him to her. Kisses lead to touches, and her hands kept finding their way back to his cock, already half hard. “So much for slow,” she whispered and he grinned.

“Condoms. Drawer.” Dana pointed, panting slightly as he raised up and reached for the drawer, coming back with a condom and the lube.

She stroked him until he was hard and he rolled the condom on this time, taking a moment to lube it lightly. The moment of truth. Dana closed her eyes and spread her legs beneath him, her heart stuttering loudly in her chest. His lips trailed up from her naval, between her breasts and to her mouth, gently moving against hers, even as his body did the same.

She held her breath as she felt him….and he felt around with the head of his cock for her opening, brushing over her clit. She gasped and lifted her hands to his neck, nodding to encourage him. “Easy,” he whispered, but she wasn’t sure if it was for her or for him. He went slowly…and the feeling was unlike she’d been prepared for…thicker and longer and more incredible. There was pain…but it was more discomfort than pain…and invasion…a fullness.

When he was completely inside her he stopped, kissing over her lips. “Is it okay? Did I hurt you?”

She shook her head, but couldn’t really talk. She opened her eyes, meeting his. Dana tilted her hips, encouraging him to move, and he did…slowly at first. It wasn’t smooth, or anything resembling a rhythm…and he was shaking. “It’s good, Scott. Don’t stop…” His one hand was trying to play with her nipple, but he couldn’t seem to coordinate the two motions and eventually gave up trying. She tilted her hips a little more and his down stroke pushed his pubic bone against her clit.

Dana saw stars and breathed out. She knew that feeling. It took a lot longer when she was alone. “Dana….god…Dana…”

His rhythm was improving, striking a cadence against her clit and the inside of her that was pushing her quickly toward orgasm. When it hit, the glass on her mirror broke and Scott froze for a moment before the spasms inside her pulled him over the edge and he was yelling and coming and shaking.

Scott slid off to the side, holding the condom to his spent cock. “Oh my god,” he murmured, and she sat up to kiss over his sweaty back. “You okay?” he asked, turning to her.

Dana nodded, yawning as she laid back down. “You?”

He smiled a crooked smile and nodded. “Better than okay.”

“Stay with me.” Dana said, yawning again. She was going to fall asleep.

He kissed her forehead. “Let me get rid of this. I’ll be back.”

She heard him in the bathroom, a flush…then she heard him talking softly, something about staying until Sam and Dean came home…then he was turning off the light and sliding into bed beside her, pulling her close with one hand. “I love you Dana.”

She covered his hand on her naked belly with her own. She was sweaty and hot and smelled like sex. It wasn’t how she’d planned the night…but it was definitely better than okay.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, the Dana & Scott hook-up happened and, all things considered, it went fairly well. But, this is Keeper!verse so the morning after brings a complication - named John Winchester.

They were standing in the kitchen, drinking orange juice, both of them a little sleepy, wrapped up in a warm, golden silence.

Scott was in a brand new, white robe of Dean’s, probably a long forgotten Christmas present, that Dana had dug out of a drawer somewhere.

Dana stood there in a pink, kind of ratty, robe with a smile on her face.

They both set down their glasses to move together and cuddle up. Scott’s back rested against the counter, his hands wrapped around her waist; her hand wrapped around his shoulders with her head touching his chest. They swayed gently as one.

“Let’s go back upstairs,” she mumbled.

“Really? You sure?” His lips pressed to her forehead and she leaned her head to meet his eyes to convince him she meant it.

Probably because she was too focused on the wonderfulness of Scott and too caught up in the warmth of the moment, Dana didn’t sense someone approaching the house.

So Scott and Dana both jumped sky high when the kitchen lock tumbled and the door swung open. Next thing they knew John Winchester was standing in the doorway, gaping at them.

Dana gasped and jumped in front of Scott to face her grandfather. “Papa?” She saw his momentary confusion, followed quickly by mounting rage.

She looked up, meeting John’s eyes.

What she met was a mask of unmistakable, volcanic fury.

“Where is your father? And Sam?” he asked through clenched teeth, tone low, each syllable annunciated.

“Hunting.” Dana felt her body temperature climb, knew she was bright red from head to toe.

John eyes flashed between the two of them. “Son, you best head home.”

Scott mumbled, “Dana?” She could sense that he didn’t want to leave her, felt his hands squeeze her waist.

Dana kept her eyes trained on John as he stepped into the kitchen, door slamming behind him.

“Go ahead Scott. I need to talk with my Papa.”

“You sure?” His reluctance, mixed in with worry for her, rolled off him in waves.

“Yes, I’m sure,” she replied confidently, willing him to understand that she could cope and would be fine. She knew she needed to handle this solo.

Scott walked out of the room. Nothing else moved.

John and Dana locked eyes. Dana told herself not to blink even though she desperately wanted to back down, beg him not to be mad, get that look off his face.

John broke the stand-off. “I’d ask what the hell is going on here but ‘what the hell is going on here’ is painfully clear.” He took one step toward her, hands on hips.

“Papa. I am eighteen years old. You can’t tell me what the hell I can or can not do. This isn’t your business.”

“Like Hell it’s not my business. My granddaughter in the kitchen with her boyfriend in nothing but robes!” John yelled as he moved another step closer.

“And you were in your living room with Ms. Lutz if I recall, and she was wearing your shirt.” Dana replied smoothly. She knew, intellectually, that baiting him was dangerous territory but her sassy mouth uttered the taunt before she could swallow it down.

“How dare you compare this to that?”

Dana sensed Scott standing outside the door, debating whether or not to rejoin them. He was projecting his thoughts so loudly that there was no escaping them. With a minimum of intrusion, she placed a _should just go_ thought into his head. It was a violation of her pledge never to use her powers on him but only a teeny one. And this was an extreme circumstance.

Dana heard the front door close, Scott heading home. She sighed softly in relief, didn’t want him to hear any more of this. She figured that maybe the Winchesters had finally scared him away for good.

She brought her thoughts back to the situation at hand: one furious John Winchester standing in front of her, glaring at her, shooting daggers with his eyes. She’d seen him this angry before, but never with her. It reminded her vaguely of when she was little, how John used to look at Sam when he thought no one was looking. She hated that look with every fiber of her being.

She pulled herself together and replied firmly to his last question, “How in the world is it different? We’re both consenting adults. No laws broken.”

“Dana Elizabeth. You are a child living under your father’s roof. Having your boyfriend over for a sleepover is not the same thing. Leave my sex life out of this,” he bellowed.

“I am not a child and you will not treat me like one. And calm down, you’re gonna have a stroke.” She struggled for calm herself, felt some control slipping away. “I put a lot of thought into this. It wasn’t some random, one night feel good session.”

She saw the color drain from his face. He squinted his eyes, narrowed them to small slits. He opened his mouth but she’d never know what he would have said to her ill-advised remark because the kitchen door flew open and Dean burst through, covered in dirt, head to toe.

“What the fuck are you two yelling about at 8 in the morning? Could hear you from the driveway. Jesus Christ.”

Dean stopped and looked slowly from Dana to John, taking in the tension in the room. “What the hell is going on here? You two look you are about to tear a chunk out of each other.”

John looked at Dean. Without turning his head, John said quietly, “Go to your room Dana.”

“No Papa,” she replied defiantly.

Dean looked at them again, first one then the other, confused. He shut the door and walked over to Dana, put his arm around her. “Calm down sweetie. Go to your room. Let me talk with him alone.” He kissed her cheek, got a smudge of dirt on her.

Dana nodded and turned to walk out. She stopped, turned back to her Dad. “You’re not hurt are you? Just dirty, right?”

Dean nodded. “Just dirt. Sam too.” With that reassurance, she left and they heard her stomp up the stairs, slam her bedroom door.

Dean turned to John. “What the hell Dad?”

Without hesitation, John launched into it. “I caught her and Scott in nothing but robes in the kitchen when I walked in.”

“Shit,” said Dean. “You probably scared Scott to death.”

“WHAT?” John screamed. “That’s your response? Your teenage daughter is having sex in your house and that’s what you have to say? You have got to be kidding me.”

“You have got to be kidding me Dad,” Dean mimicked. “I was catting around at thirteen and you never said one goddamn word to me.”

“That’s different,” John hissed.

“How the fuck is that different?”

“She’s a girl.”

Dean laughed and rubbed his hair, dirt particles flying into the air. “Are you serious? She’s a girl? COME ON.” Dean stared his father down. “She thought it through. Not random. Not off the cuff. She's an adult and she acted like one.”

“She talked to you?” replied John, look transformed from fury to flummoxed.

“Well, mostly to Sam but yeah, we talked. We knew.”

“You KNEW her boyfriend would be sleeping over?” John had recovered from the shocked look and had gone back to anger. He stepped closer to Dean, into his space.

“Not that exactly, No,” Dean admitted.

“What does Sam think about this?” John asked.

“Shit. Sam. Dad, yell at me all you want but please not in front of Sam.”

And, as if on cue, Sam opened the kitchen door and strode in, if possible, even more covered in dirt than Dean.

“Did I hear my name in all that yelling?” Sam asked as Aristotle came running into the kitchen to greet him. Aristotle ran up to Sam, wagging her tail, and threw herself at his feet. Sam set down a duffle bag on the counter and slipped off his shoes.

Dean cleared his throat. “Sam, could you go upstairs and check on Dana? I’ll be up in a second. Let me finish up with Dad.”

Sam wrinkled his brow. “Uh, no, don’t think so.”

John had grown very still. “I’ll just leave,” he said and turned to go.

Dean spoke to John’s back. “Listen Dad. I get why you’re upset. I do. But, it’s okay, really.”

John grunted.

Dean added, “I’ll call you later,” as John opened the door.

John slammed the door behind him.

Sam looked at Dean, “What the fuck was that about?”

 

Sam and Dean were in the shower, the water was still running off them in brown rivulets. Dirt can get in some odd places when you are climbing through a cave on your stomach trying to track a godforsaken possessed bobcat.

“You okay Sam?”

Sam grunted, “Dirt everywhere” as he rinsed his hair for the second time.

“Not what I meant, dude.”

“Oh. Yeah, I’m fine babe. Really. Feel bad for Dana though. No one should have to face their grandfather like that. Our girl is tough.”

Dean laughed, “I feel bad for Dad. He was really angry. Thought he was gonna burst a blood vessel.”

“Are you okay?” Sam asked as he stepped aside to let Dean rinse his hair.

“I’d love for her to be ten again but she’s not a little girl any more Sam. We have to cope with that.”

It was true. She wasn’t a little girl but Sam could sense that Dean was playing it cooler than he felt, was trying hard to be an understanding ‘modern Dad’.

Sam leaned over and kissed Dean’s newly clean hair. “Let me help you cope baby.” He lowered down to his knees and sucked Dean’s cock into his mouth. Sam heard Dean groan in response and felt his worries about John and Dana drift from his thoughts replaced by a steady stream of , “Fuck yeah Sammy.”

 

John slammed the door of his apartment shut. His head was killing him. He wasn’t sure if he was angrier with Dana or Dean. No scratch that. He was upset with Dana. But he wanted to choke Dean. How the fuck is his son so fucking fine with his young daughter having sex?

His phone range and he picked it up, recognizing the tone.

“Hi Jamie,” he snapped.

“Whoa – what’s got your panties in a twist?”

“Nothing.”

“Sounds like a lot of nothing. Are we still meeting for breakfast?”

“Come over, I’ll cook.”

She arrived thirty minutes later to the welcoming smells of coffee and bacon.

“You look positively thunderous. ‘Nothing’ must have a different definition from the one I learned.”

He smiled at that, in spite of himself.

She stepped closer. Put her hands on his waist. “It’s fine if you don’t want to talk about it. Talk is way overrated. Let me help you relax.”

Her hands drifted to his waist. She undid his belt, kissing him as she lowered his zipper then lowered herself to one knee, licked his cock with a long swipe of her tongue. John thought, Talk is way overrated.

 

Dana felt the shield go up as soon as Sam and Dean’s door shut, definitely parental alone time going to happen.

Well, they had earned it. They had been great with her. Came to her room. Didn’t comment on the broken glass. Just sat and asked her if she felt okay, if she had questions. Discussed what had happened with Papa. Treated her like their kid, but in a way that didn’t make her feel bad or wrong, just supported and loved.

She thought about Scott. Figured he was probably contemplating a conversion to Catholicism in order to become a priest after this morning. Didn’t blame him in the least if he never spoke to her again. If Scott’s dad had walked in on them, she would have died from embarrassment and Dr. Wu is no where near as scary as John Winchester, and probably not armed either.

Her cell phone rang, Scott’s ring. “Hi Scott,” she answered, shock in her voice that he would want to talk to her so soon.

“You okay?”

“Yeah. Are you sick of the Winchesters yet?”

“A little, but not sick of you. Meet me at the park?”

She felt her mood brighten. “Sure.”

An hour later they were sitting on a bench, holding hands, Dana’s head on Scott’s shoulder. She had spent the last fifteen minutes filling him in on what had transpired after he had departed the kitchen.

“He’ll get over it. Trust me, he’s faced worse sex traumas than this in his life. His very straight son turned out not to be so straight, remember?” She felt that warm, gooey feeling creep over her, her “Scott mode”. Just his smell relaxed her, drove away the morning’s trauma. “Our second round was sort of interrupted,” she uttered, coyly.

Scott laughed. “I thought you’d be scarred for life. Should have known better, you’re incorrigible.”

She jumped up. Tugging his hand, she dragged him into the bushes until they were well out of sight. She whispered into his ear, “Too chilly to get naked but there is something I’ve been wanting to try.”

As she was talking, her right hand lowered his zipper, reached into his boxers, pulled out his cock. She stroked it while they kissed, tongues buried deep in one another’s mouths. She pulled out of the kiss and dropped to her knees, kissed the tip of his dick then licked the slit before opening her mouth and welcoming it in.

Scott moaned, “Oh baby.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dana gets acceptance letters from several top schools, and Sam is thrilled. Dana, not so much.

She was sobbing in the basement corner.

“You do know it isn’t typical to hide in a dirty basement crying after getting acceptance letters from Harvard, Wellesley and Dartmouth in the same day, right?”

He lowered himself down next to her, rested his back on the wall, stretched his legs out in front of him.

Dana lifted her head up from its cocoon on her knees. Her face was blotchy, her eyes swollen, she’d been crying hard for a good long while. The sob that erupted from her chest at his words and shook her body indicated she wasn’t going to be stopping anytime soon.

“Oh honey,” Dean said, “is it that bad?”

She dropped her head back down, nodding into her knees, hiccupping.

“You had to know that you’d get into at least one of the twenty-two thousand schools Sam made you apply to.” That just brought more tears, her body shaking. Dean’s heart ached watching her. “Kiddo, you’ve faced horrific monsters without breaking a sweat. Why is a fancy ass school causing a complete meltdown?”

Something he said or how he said it caused the tears abruptly to stop. Dean sighed and sniffled.

She lifted her head about two inches. “Please Dad please. I can’t go that far away. Need to be here. Please.”

Tear stained cheeks. Red eyes. Messy hair. He watched her wipe snot from her nose with her sleeve. He saw the naked desperation in eyes that were normally playful and daring. It would be oh so easy to say, “Ok sweetie” and accede to her wish. But it wasn’t that easy. Nothing with Dana, or Sam for that matter, was ever that easy.

“What is so awful about getting the best education possible?”

She squeezed out one word, “Distance.”

His heart seized up in his chest. Most kids were desperate to get away from home, to escape their parents’ clutches. His was desperate to stay.

“I found you in this basement when you were nine. Running away from home with your stuffed dog.”

“I was ten. Sam found me. And it was a stuffed bunny.” She sniffed then the tears resumed. Through her hiccups she choked out, “He’s s-s-s-so h-h-h-hap-p-py. I c-c-can f-f-f-feeeelll it.”

There was no reason to deny it. “Yes. Sam is practically floating.” Dana moaned as if knifed. Dean gathered her into his arms, as if she was nine again. He kissed her forehead and held on tight until she reigned in her crying jag.

“Dad. Please. Kansas is a great school. I can run there. Just tell him. Please.” She said it softly and fervently.

Every bit of him wanted to say ‘Yes’. But a part of him knew she needed to be away from here, away from them. She acted much too responsible for them. She worried endlessly about them. Sam was right about that, if nothing else, in all of this.

“Here’s my offer. You pick whichever of those wussy schools you find least disgusting and you go for one semester. If you are totally miserable, you can come home. But you try it.”

She lifted her head from his shoulder. “It’s so much money.”

That caught him off guard. She had never in her life been reluctant to spend Sam’s money. “What?” he asked.

“It’s a lot of money Dad,” she said it slowly. “Where did Sam get that kind of money?”

Dean laughed. “Why do you care?” Then he caught her eyes, the sick with worry look in her eyes. .“Oh, you think he stole it or something?” The eyes were watching, reading his face. “Ok, I’ll tell you this. He did traffic stuff, but all fairly legal.” The eyes were still evaluating and he knew he couldn’t lie. “And he has made some mind-blowing investments.”

They sat for long minutes. She was definitely calmer. The tears had abated.

“Need Kleenex,” she mumbled.

“Yes, you do – a giant box. And some cold water on those eyes,” he said jokingly then changed his tone to serious. “Are you more worried about leaving us or about the money?”

She managed a small smile, “Leaving.” He nodded, expecting that was the real issue. There was time to deal with this topic later.

“Ok sweetheart, you’re upset but Sam is really happy and I don’t want you to spoil this for him. Give him this night. Be happy, celebrate. You can come back and cry a river later if you have to.”

She nodded and went to stand. He grabbed her hand to stop her. “Uh, one more thing. Papa’s here.”

“WHAT?” Dana’s sadness transformed to fury in two milliseconds. “How could he invite him here? Sam knows we aren’t speaking.”

“Dana,” he said, “I invited him. And all of that was two weeks ago, let it go.”

“Let it go? Papa took a swing at you the next day and dropped you to the ground,” she reached out and touched the remains of his shiner.

“Honey, honey, honey. I didn’t block the punch. You saw it. He telegraphed it and I let it connect.”

“How does that make it okay?” She was gasping for air. “He swung at you. He hit you.” The tears were coming back any second.

He pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her head. “Come on, this is a big night. Sam is so proud of you he might break something. You will pull yourself together, clean your face, change your clothes and make nice with your grandfather.” Dean gave her his sternest look. “That’s an order.”

 

She stood at the top of the staircase. She had put on her new red print skirt with lacey red top that Sam had bought for her last weekend, after she had left it circled in the ad on the kitchen table. Her hair was pulled up and pinned with the sterling silver, handcrafted hummingbird pin Sam had bought her from Santa Fe last month. She studied her nails; the nails she had done each Thursday afternoon, on Sam's dime.

Dad was right. She was going to walk down these stairs with a smile on her face. She owed him that much. She could hear the three of them, laughing about something. _Ok, here goes_ and descended. Three faces looked up at her and words of congratulation filled the room.

Dana hugged Sam first, kissed his cheek. He wrapped his long arms around her and kissed the top of her head. Love and pride flowed out of him. She turned to her Dad who hugged her as well and whispered into her ear, “You clean up well, princess.” She pinched his arm.

Last, Dana faced her Papa. “You aren’t going to take a swing at me, are you?” John asked.

They all laughed and John enveloped her in a hug then let go and stepped back. “You looked like a banshee after I clocked Dean. If Sam hadn’t tackled you, I think you would have put the serious hurt on me.”

She laughed. “And I think you’re right,” she replied as cockily as possible. They both smiled, an unspoken truce between them.

Sam held up a tray with four, filled, old-style crystal champagne flutes. Dana’s eyes were still on John and she saw his expression change.

“Where did you get these glasses?” John asked Sam, as he reached for one to study it more closely.

Sam shifted his weight from one foot to another. “A few years back we were in Kansas City and you stopped and stared at a glass in an antique store window. Said something about Mary’s pattern. You remember?”

John shook his head ‘No’. Sam continued, “I went back and bought it and have been picking them up here and there over time. Wanted Dana to have them.”

Dana felt the tears come rushing back. She fanned her face with her hand to stave them off. She asked in a shaky voice, “Grandma Mary had these?” She picked one up, studied it, noticed how the light played off the intricate cut of the crystal design. She wiped a tear off her cheek.

John replied, “Yes. They were Mary’s grandmother’s. Sam – these must have cost a fortune. How many do you have?”

Sam gave Dean a glass, took one for himself and set down the tray. “Set of eight.”

John pressed, “Set of eight champagne glasses?”

“Set of eight of goblets, wine, champagne, cordial and ice tea.”

Dana looked at him. She felt like a total brat, throwing a fit over leaving when all Sam wanted was the best for her, when all he had ever done was care for her and provide for her every need, even things she never dreamed of ever wanting. She felt herself flushing, the tears still very close to the surface. “You are too fucking much.”

Sam brushed it off, as if it were actually nothing. He held up his glass toward Dana. “Congrats sweetheart – to your academic success.”

Dana smiled and drank.

 

The phone rang during dessert, her favorite, strawberry shortcake or as Sam called it, “Dana’s excuse to ingest whipping cream.”

She swallowed her last bite, mumbled she would be right back and ran to the kitchen to answer the phone while licking the whipping cream off her lips and fingers.

“Hi Scott,” she answered.

“Where you been Dana?”

“Well,” she hesitated. “Having a little party. Got accepted to a couple of schools.”

“That’s awesome. Which ones?”

She waited a beat before replying, “Harvard, Wellesley, Dartmouth.”

“All three? Amazing! I’m dating an Ivy League kind of gal.”

Dana forced a laugh, the joy of the past two hours with the guys quickly dissipating by the reality of having to move to the East coast.

“You okay?” he asked.

She shook it off. “Fine, great, super. Did you hear from Stanford?”

She could almost hear him shrug. “Friday. The recruiter said I’d get a letter on Friday. I hate this waiting.”

“You’re gonna get in. Your times are so good and grades too. You’ll get in,” she reassured him for the hundredth time.

“Not why I called Dana,” he sounded vaguely nervous.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong exactly. Dana, um, I want to, uh, ask you something.”

“Yeah? What?” She was scrambling to figure out what he could possibly be nervous about.

“I know you think it is sort of silly but it’s our last chance,” he was stumbling to get it out.

“Scott, what are you talking about? Last chance for what?”

“It’s just that I’m worried, uh, that you don’t, uh, want to go and I do and …”

“Go where Scott?”

Then the words rushed out and his voice cracked as he asked, “Will you be my date to Prom?”

“Oh Scott.” She bounced on her toes and levitated the flower vase above the table. “Yes. Yes.” She spun around.

“Awesome.”

Then the reality of Prom struck her.

“I'm going to need a dress.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dana has agreed to go to the prom with Scott...but the pressure of getting it right turns her into something of a monster,

“No.”

She looked at the picture then back at Sam. “What do you mean ‘No’?” she seethed, her voice rising. “Now, of all times, you say ‘No’?”

“Not ‘No’ to buying you a prom dress,” replied Sam in his best talking to a kindergartner voice. “No to that excuse for a dress. Your father would shoot me between the eyes.” Sam turned his eyes back to his magazine.

“What the hell is wrong with this dress? This dress is HOT!” Dana looked at the picture of the black dress with the red trim. It clung in all the right spots, exactly the places where Dana was blessed and wanted cling. She shoved it in front of his face.

Sam carefully pushed it away.

“Sweetheart, I don’t care if it is the height of fashion. It is flat out slutty. That dress shows everything but your nipples in front and way too much skin in the back. Absolutely not.”

“I want this dress,” she jabbed her finger at the picture.

“No sweetheart. Pick something that covers some skin.” He added gently, “There is so little fabric in the back, it’ll show your scars.”

She saw the concern shining in his eyes. “Sam, I want this dress and it will cover the scars, you know I won’t let them show. And I’ll use a wrap if I have to.”

“No, that dress is all wrong for you. It isn’t you at all. Pick something else. And not black. Green is nice, matches your eyes.”

She screamed in frustration and stormed out of the house.

 

Scott came up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck, whispered in her ear. “You hair is standing on end. You need to relax.”

She slammed her locker door with an almighty bang and spun around.

“Dana – there are flames coming out of your ears.”

She grabbed at her ears before realizing he was joking. She kicked him in the shin, hard and uttered, “Ass.”

Dana headed down the hall. Scott limped after her. “What’s wrong?”

“Sam won’t buy me the dress I want.”

Scott snorted.

“What’s so damn funny?”

“Sam gives you everything. That dress must cost a fortune.”

“He didn’t even ask the price.”

“Huh?” 

Dana stalked away without answering, leaving Scott rubbing his shin.

 

Dana was stirring the sauce in the newly scrubbed kitchen. She glanced at the gleaming sink and admired her handiwork.

Sam and Aristotle came in from their walk.

“Good walk?”

Sam gave her a quizzical look and checked out the stove.

“You cleaned the kitchen and you’re cooking dinner?”

She smiled and nodded, trying to emit a golden glow of goodness around her head, transmitting a vibe of peace and tranquility. Maybe it was overkill but she wanted that dress.

“Who’d you kill and did you dispose of the body correctly?”

“Har-dee har har.” She looked down at Aristotle who was sitting at her feet gazing at the pots on the stove. “Don’t beg Ari.” Ari whimpered and crawled under the kitchen table.

Sam went to the refrigerator for a beer.

“I’m making that Bolognese sauce you love so much. And I made lemon bars.”

Sam slumped into a chair, looked at her with slanted eyes. “Angel hair pasta?”

She nodded and turned up the wattage of her plastered on smile.

“And the reggiano I like too?”

She nodded some more, head bouncing up and down.

“That’s so great Dana,” he smiled, swallowed some beer, stood, kissed her cheek. “Thank you. And you still can’t have that horrid dress.”

And Sam left the room, Ari following.

As the door shut, she threw her spoon at it.

 

They had finished her dinner.

Dean was in the yard pretending as if he wasn’t playing Frisbee with Aristotle. Sam picked up the final plate. “Dinner was delicious Dana. And please remove that spoiled child look from your face. It makes me question my lifelong parenting decisions.”

“Ok, let’s not talk about the dress,” she reached for her bag and pulled out her bound notebook and opened it.

“What is that?” Sam plopped himself into a chair and leaned over to look, reached for the book.

She slapped his hand away.

“Oh my god. It’s a hunter’s journal all about the prom.” Sam gasped, choking down a laugh.

“You say that as if it is a problem,” Dana replied tersely.

“No problem,” Sam responded, brushing the hair out of his eyes.

She pulled out pictures of shoes, strappy, high heeled sandals and slides. Pictures of corsages, nail colors and hair styles fell out onto the table.

Sam looked at the pictures of the shoes, ignoring the others. “Dana, how do you plan to run in these things if something attacks you?”

“Bite your tongue! How could you? Nothing is going to attack at prom. Nothing,” she glared at him. “How could you say such a thing?”

Sam looked them over, ran his fingers through his hair. He went through each of the pictures twice. Put them down on the table, kissed his finger, touched it to her nose. “Dana, find a suitable dress and you can have any of those shoes.”

“I have picked my dress.”

“No, you haven’t and you’re running out of time.”

Sam picked up the last plate and left the room.

Dana slammed her prom journal shut.

 

Dean and Sam walked into the kitchen. Dana was sitting at the table drinking coffee, elbow on the table, head resting on her hand.

“Good morning sunshine,” Dean said. “Did you sleep at all? You look like crap.”

Dana rubbed her eyes. “Gee thanks Dad. We have to talk.”

Dean turned to Sam, who yawned and shrugged his shoulders in reply. Dean reached for the coffee pot. “What is this on the Winchester 1 – 10 scale?”

“A two.”

“Fine. I can deal with a two.” Dean sat down in the chair next to her. Dana pulled out the prom journal. Sam groaned and headed to the coffee machine.

Dana pulled out the picture of the dress, handed it to her Dad.

“Sam won’t approve this dress. I want this dress Dad.” She pointed her finger at the picture. “So please tell Sammy it’s okay.”

Dean drank some coffee, looked at the picture, turned to Sam who held up his hands in a “leave me out of it” gesture. Dean rubbed his face.

“It’s a great dress,” Dean started. Dana bounced in her chair. “For a whore working the Strip,” he added.

Sam spit his coffee, soaking the front of his shirt. Dean reached over to grab the kitchen towel and tossed it at Sam.

“If you somehow manage to coerce Sam into buying that so-called dress for you, I’ll shoot him.”

Dana didn’t look at either of them. She just shut her journal and exited the kitchen.

 

Dana and Erin were sitting under their favorite tree in the school’s courtyard. Erin leaned back on her arms. Dana reached into her backpack and pulled out the prom journal, flipped it open to the nail color section.

“So, should I go with the Berry Blush or Vixen Red?”

“You should go with the appointment with Dr. Sumenium to get your head checked,” said Erin as she bit into her apple.

“Why would you say that?”

Erin wiped the juice from her chin and talked with her mouth full. “Girl, you have appointments booked for your hair, your make-up, your nails. You have reservations for us at The Ridge for dinner. You have the whole thing planned to the minute. You need to chill the fuck out.”

Not heeding a word coming out of Erin’s mouth, Dana proceeded, “Do you love the up-do I picked?” holding up a picture of a hair style.

“Enough.” Erin grabbed the book, pictures flying. Dana scrambled to gather them up.

Erin put the book under her butt and sat on it.

“Enough. I want Dana back, not this possessed prom crazy person. Come out Dana,” Erin teased.

In a small voice, Dana said, “I just want it to be perfect.”

“Why Dana? Why is it so goddamn important? A month ago you were making fun of the whole thing.”

Dana stopped, bit her nails. Erin whacked her hand. “Dunno why.”

“Fine. Doesn’t matter. Obsession stops today. You need to relax. You are driving me fucking nuts.”

“I need to get Sam to buy me that dress.”

“He’s told you ‘No, I’m not buying that dress’ how many times? You gotta move on.” Erin’s voice was approaching shrill.

At that moment, Georgina and her group of friends gathered under the tree about fifteen yards away.

Dana glanced in their direction. Erin touched her arm. “Stay calm. I know that nasty skank throws herself at Scott. But you can’t let her know you want to gouge her eyes out.”

Dana nodded slightly, averted her eyes.

Georgina had a box with her and she was excitedly relaying the tale of buying whatever was in it loudly enough so Dana and Erin couldn’t help but overhear.

Then she reached in and pulled out a black dress with a red trim. Georgina stood and held it up to herself to model it, spinning around. She stopped in front of Dana and shouted at her. “Do you think Scott’ll like this dress on me?”

Dana looked up and flashed a tight smile then reached for her phone.

Text to Sam: **U R Right about dress – all wrong 4 me.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At long last, the night had arrived. Scott and Dana are off to the prom. Dana wants the night to be perfect. She wants the fairytale...but, she is a Winchester and Winchester fairytales aren't just about princesses and knights in shining armor...

Everything was perfect. 

The dress was the exact same shade of green as her eyes. It flattered her, with enough flow in the skirt to not restrict her movement and enough fit in the bodice to make sure her assets were perfectly framed. The back was just high enough to hide the scars from her first hands on experience with the world that Sam came from.

The heels had cost nearly as much as the dress, strappy and pretty and it had taken three days of wearing to break them in, but now they fit as though they’d been made for her feet.

Her nails were a perfect French manicure, after much debate over the proper shade of red. Her hair swept up and pinned with sparkling jeweled clips, tiny tendrils of curl accenting her face. 

Dana Winchester was ready for the prom.

The rest of the Winchester clan was ready to let her go. Or at least for the whole prom thing to be over. She’d kind of driven them crazy the last two weeks over the whole thing.

There had been family portraits, at Dana’s insistence, with her fathers dressed in suits, ties and all. Despite Dean’s grumbling she could feel Sam’s response to the whole picture her father presented once he got the tie on straight…and she could tell her father continued to grumble just to save face, because underneath it all, he felt the same way about Sam. 

It was a low rumble lying underneath everything else while they waited for Scott and the limo that Sam had paid for to take them, plus Erin and her date, the unbelievably hot exchange student Raul, to the last major senior event before graduation.

There were more pictures, and Dean fussing over her while they waited. She even caught a hint of _my little girl_ from her father before Sam managed to pull it all behind the wall to spare her…or to spare Dean from the knowledge that she’d overheard him getting emotional over it.

The only person pointedly missing in the whole thing was her Papa. Her father had said Papa had something to do, which as a Winchester was basically a euphemism for a hunt he needed to handle.

She wouldn’t begrudge him that. The hunt came first.

She was just beginning to think that Scott was never going to get there when the doorbell rang. Sam opened the door and Scott grinned at her. She grinned back. He was gorgeous in his rented tux, with the green vest that matched her dress. He kissed her cheek in greeting and offered her the corsage, three pale pink roses nestled in dark greens. “You are stunning.”

She blushed and took the flowers. “You’re pretty hot yourself.”

Dean cleared his throat and Dana rolled her eyes. “No drinking.” Dean said as he loosened his tie and popped the top on a beer. “I don’t care if you have a limo.”

Dana nodded. She had no desire to repeat the incident at the lake, even if she hadn’t been drinking that night. She’d determined that drugs and alcohol were just off limits for her if she wanted to keep control. “Don’t worry, Dad. It’s prom. Nothing is going to go wrong.” She kissed his cheek, then rubbed at the lipstick she’d left behind. “Don’t wait up.”

“Dana, wait.” Dean stopped her, grinning. He handed her a small box. “We got you a little something for the occasion.”

Dana looked at him funny, but reached out to take it. “A prom gift?” She tugged on the bow and it came loose, then she opened the box. Her face dropped when she saw what was nestled inside. “Dad!”

“We figured that they’d have metal detectors at the door, so it’s ceramic…and the sheath will clip to your garter.” Sam said softly, attempting to placate her already.

“It’s PROM, Sam.”

He kissed her forehead. “Yes, and you’re a Winchester. Take it. You’ll make us both feel better about sending you off alone.”

Scott cleared his throat and Sam chuckled. “Okay, so not entirely alone. You know what I mean.”

She pulled the knife from the box, then from its sheath, admiring its balance, even if she wouldn’t say anything. “You’re gonna have to get used to me going places alone if you’re going to make me go to that school.” 

Dana re-sheathed the knife and looked at Scott. That wasn’t something she wanted to get into. “We better go. We still have to pick up Erin and Raul.” She grabbed her purse and led him to the door.

“Have fun.” Dean called, walking behind them as far as the porch. When the limo doors were closed and the car had pulled away from the curb, Dean sagged a little against Sam who had come out behind him. “I feel old.”

“That’s because you are old.” Sam said, his arms circled Dean’s waist and he pressed a kiss to the back of his head. “But you’re hot…you should wear suits more often…that tie’s got me thinking all kinds of nasty thoughts.”

Dean pressed back more, rubbing his ass against Sam suggestively. “Yeah?”

Sam’s hands tightened and pulled Dean closer. “I’m going to blindfold you and tie you to the bed.” Sam whispered in his ear. “Then I’m going to strip you and lick you and make you squirm. Make you beg.” Sam switched to his other ear. “Make you scream.”

Dean turned in the circle of his arms and kissed him. He caught Sam’s wrists and tugged until he got his arms behind him. “Maybe I’m the one who should do the tying up. Make you scream.”

Sam pulled one hand free and got Dean by the back of the neck, steering them into the house where the wrestling started in earnest. Suit jackets were the first casualties, tossed aside once wrested from bodies, forgotten in the heat of getting to skin…because the first to get a hand on bare skin got to be on top.

Dean broke free, laughing as he raced for the stairs, Sam hot on his heels.

 

The restaurant was cozy and quiet. Aside from their foursome, there was only one other prom-bound couple that Dana could see. Erin was draped over Raul, all but in his lap. Dana found it amusing, considering they’d only known each other a few weeks, and had only been dating for a little more than one, ever since Erin’s previous prom date had dumped her for Carolina Demore, the head cheerleader.

Raul was hot, she had to give Erin that. She may go through boyfriends like water, but she did seem to pick good looking ones fairly consistently. He was an exchange student staying with a family two doors down from Erin, and she had made it her business to get to know him, despite the fact that she was taking German, not Spanish.

Dana fidgeted while they waited for dinner, anxious to get to the prom, yet wanting the night to be perfect. 

“You two have dated long time, yes?” Raul asked once Erin took her tongue out of his mouth.

“Sort of, I guess.” Dana answered. “For kids our age, anyway.”

“I have dated many women.” Raul said, sitting back in his seat.

“Well, Erin’s dated a lot of men, so you’re a good match.” Scott responded.

“She is experienced.” Raul said, his hand caressing her cheek. Erin was practically purring. “I like that. She makes me to feel very good.”

Dana rolled her eyes. “Can we please not talk about sex at the dinner table?”

“Dana’s just jealous.” Erin said, kissing Raul again.

Dana was saved from responding by the arrival of their food. Both Erin and Dana had ordered dinner salads, Erin’s topped with chicken, Dana’s with giant prawns. Scott and Raul both had steaks. Raul had to extricate himself from Erin to eat. 

“So, this prom is a big thing, with the tuxedo and the gown?” Raul asked as he bit into his steak, then held up his hands to savor the flavor. “This is perhaps the best I have had since coming here to Kansas.”

Scott smiled. “They should be for the price.” 

Dana kicked him under the table. “It’s the best in town. We brought my father here for his birthday.”

“Did you hear that Amber totally fucked up the band for tonight?” Erin asked.

“I heard that they were supposed to play two sets and provide recorded music between, but that they’re only playing the last set.” Dana had been so caught up in her own preparations for the night that she’d only heard about the things like music and refreshments and decorations the day before.

“That’s what happens when you hire someone you’re screwing, rather than hiring someone and then screwing them.”

Dana nearly choked on her prawn, “Amber’s dating a band guy?”

Erin shook her head, shaking her fork as well. “No, THE band guy. The lead singer. He’s like 21.”

“So what did they do for music for the rest of the night?” Scott asked.

“Hired a DJ. The band comes on at 10:30.” Erin pouted at Raul until he fed her a piece of his steak, then kissed her. “Until then we get some local radio guy I’ve never heard of…I guess he’s Tony Drake’s father…or uncle or something.”

“I heard he is a cousin.” Raul offered. Everyone looked at him and he shrugged. “I am friendly, people like to talk to me.”

Erin’s smile was positively predatory. “No, baby, they like to listen to you talk.”

“I talk all you want, my love. All night.”

“Let’s not go overboard.” Dana took Scott’s hand under the table, squeezing a little to try to ground herself. She was nervous, but wasn’t sure why, exactly. It was her first formal, and the last hurrah of senior year…the last stop before the god awful college move…which she promised herself she wasn’t going to think about…Scott leaned in to kiss her.

“You’re starting to make me nervous.” Scott whispered. “Is everything okay?”

She nodded and squeezed his hand. “Everything is perfect.”

 

Dana felt like a princess out of some fairytale as she took Scott’s arm getting out of the limo. She could forget that this was the same school she had spent the last four years in, willingly overlooking the way the streamers and balloons hid the familiar halls and transformed them into pathways to some ball.

Erin and Raul came behind them, Erin forgoing proper prom etiquette to wrap Raul’s arms around her. The boy was hot, Dana had to admit, and his accent was beautiful…and Erin wouldn’t shut up about how good he was in bed. Dana shook her head and focused on the moment.

They were nearly to the doors to the gym. It was going to be perfect.

And it was, for nearly five whole minutes.

That’s how long it took for them to get inside and look around. That’s how long it took for her to spot Ms. Lutz, in a beautiful blue gown, sparkling on the arm of John Winchester. Dana stopped hard and Erin nearly plowed into her. “Isn’t that your grandfather?” Erin asked.

Dana was practically vibrating. Seething. He was supposed to be out on a hunt. Not in a tux at her prom. Not laughing at something Ms. Lutz said. Not looking positively stunning in a tux.

She extricated her arm from Scott’s. “I’ll be right back.”

“Dana—“

She did her best not to stomp. His eyes lit up when he saw her. “Dana, you look lovely.”

“Don’t.” Dana said, holding up a finger. “What are you doing here?”

“Chaperoning.” John said, smiling. “Ms. Lutz asked me to accompany her.”

“Like a date?”

John’s smile faded. “We agreed. I stay out of your love life, you stay out of mine.”

“Love life?” Dana’s voice practically squeaked. “I don’t care who you date, Papa…this is my Prom.”

“Dana, you’re overreacting.” Ms. Lutz said. “We’ll be practically invisible. You won’t even know we’re here.”

“Dana, come on.” Erin was there, pulling her away. “Bathroom…while the boys get us drinks.”

Dana pouted all the way into the girls room where she watched Erin touch up her outrageously red lipstick. “Relax.”

“He’s going to ruin everything.” Dana said, pouting at her reflection.

“Only if you let him.” Erin turned to look at her. “We have two of the hottest guys in this school. We have a limo. We even have hotel rooms booked.”

Dana scowled at her. “We have what?”

Erin shrugged. “It’s prom Dana. Do what comes naturally. Let go of the good girl and embrace the stereotype. I figured that since Sam paid for the limo and dinner, I would spring for the rooms. That way, you and Scott can finally go for it.”

“It.” Dana shook her head, chuckling a little. She turned back to the mirror to study her reflection. “If you’re referring to sex, you’re a few weeks too late.” She tried for casual, watching Erin’s reflection as she reacted.

“You…what? You didn’t tell me?” Erin grabbed her and turned her around. “How could you not tell me?”

Dana shook her head. “I don’t believe in broadcasting these things.”

“You have to tell me everything. When? Where? You did use protection, right?”

Dana grinned. “I’ll tell you everything. Just not tonight, okay? And yes. My father gave me condoms.”

Erin’s mouth dropped open. “Your father? Your father…knew?”

Dana rolled her eyes. “Come on, we better get back to the boys before that slut Georgina finds Scott alone and I have to bitch slap her.”

 

Dana fanned herself with the napkin from the table, watching Erin slow dance with Raul, if what they were doing could actually be called dancing. He had his hands down the back of her dress as they swayed almost in time to the music. Dana pointedly ignored her Papa and Ms. Lutz likewise lost in a haze of lust set to music on the other side of the floor.

“Here.” Scott set a glass of punch in front of her, followed by a bottle of water. “I think the punch is too sweet.” He pulled his chair close and sat, sipping at his own water. “How’re your feet?”

Dana knew his feet were killing him and he was fishing for sympathy. He was thinking so loud it was like yelling. “Fine. I broke my shoes in. Like I told you to do.”

“My mother says I have a problem listening.” Scott said with a chuckle. He leaned in to kiss her, then stiffened. She followed his eyes to her Papa and she sighed.

“Forget him.” She turned his face toward hers, then hid her grandfather from view with one hand, kissing Scott lightly. “Did you know Erin got us rooms at the Grandier?”

“That fancy ass place downtown?” Scott seemed as surprised as she had. “Why?”

Dana rolled her eyes and leaned so that she could whisper in his ear. “She was trying to facilitate our first sexual experience.”

He sat back, suddenly as red as Erin’s dress. “She…what?”

“Relax Scott. I told her she was too late.”

“You told her—why did you tell her that?”

Dana laughed. “Right, like you didn’t tell Mark or Dave?”

“Well…I…told Mark…but…” Scott shook his head. “Your grandfather would kill me.”

Dana started to say something, but a scuffle in the corner caught her attention. At first she thought it was a couple of guys bruising over a girl…but as someone screamed and fainted, she saw that it was a couple of guys fighting off what appeared to be…a dead body.

She shook her head, rubbed her eyes. She had to be seeing things. The damn things didn’t exist. “What the fuck?”

Scott turned to look, his expression one of growing alarm. “Dana?”

“I know.” Her eyes scanned the room. There were two more. People were screaming. Doors were slamming. They were about to be trapped in the gym with zombies. 

God damn fucking zombies.

“This is so not fair.”

“Dana, we should do something.” Scott said, standing.

For starters, she needed Sam and her father. She didn’t know how to deal with zombies. Zombies weren’t supposed to be real. She reached out for Sam and met the solid wall that made it clear exactly what they were up to. “Figures.” She snuck in the emergency tendril just enough to make Sam realizes she needed him, then reached for her phone.

She dialed her phone as she saw her Papa attack one of the creatures. The noise in the gym was outrageous as people panicked and music blared. “Scott, do something. You know more about zombies than I do.”

“I know about movie zombies…not…”

One of them was getting close. Scott threw the glass of punch. It splashed against the skin of its face and they both made faces as the skin bubbled and peeled. “Cover me while I get some back up.” Dana said, getting back to back with him as the phone finally connected. It was nearly four rings before Sam picked up, breathless. “Sam.” It came out as something of a whine. “There’s fucking zombies at my prom.”

“Dana, I can hardly hear you.”

“I know. It’s the zombies. People screaming.”

“Honey, zombies aren’t real.”

“Tell that to Mrs. Hanson. One of them just bit her nose off.”

She felt his end of their connection open up and she sent the scene unfiltered through it. She felt him gasp and recoil. “Hold tight. Your father and I are on our way.”

 

Sam threw the phone and reached for the ties he’d used to tie Dean down once he’d won his way to skin first. “Trouble?” Dean asked and Sam nodded. He sent the images Dana had sent him. “Zombies?”

“Apparently.”

“Dad?”

“Apparently.”

“Where are my pants?” 

Sam threw Dean a pair of pants as he was pulling his own on. “What do we know about zombies?”

Dean snorted. “Other than the fact that they don’t exist?” 

Sam breathed out, watching Dean wrestle his erection into his pants made him hard again himself. “Yeah, other than that.”

Dean shrugged and started buttoning his shirt that had never fully made it off. “Cut off their heads, I guess.”

“Machetes?”

“In the garage.”

 

Dana ducked around Scott, taking a swing at the nearest walking dead and connecting with rotting flesh. “Eww…if this gets on my dress—“

“Dana!” She ducked and came up with a folding chair, bashing at the creature until its head rolled off and under the next table. The body crumpled to the floor. Scott tugged on her arm and pulled her back. The three had multiplied, as their victims rose and began chomping.

“Check the doors. See if you can get any of them open. Find Erin.”

“What about you?”

She kissed his cheek. “I’ll be fine. I’m going to see if I can bring the population down a little.”

“Remember, take their heads. Anything else just pisses them off.” 

Dana nodded and surveyed the room, spotting her grandfather and Ms. Lutz holding a small space with a circle of students to the right. To the left was a knot of the zombies. Four. Five, if you counted the nearly dead cheerleader who would no doubt be getting up in a few minutes ready to eat.

She wished she’d actually put the knife in her garter, rather than leaving it in the car. She almost wished she’d listened to Sam about the shoes. She wasn’t about to lose them though. “Zombies,” she muttered. “It couldn’t be vampires or the ghost of some dead prom queen?”

She heard a gunshot and turned. Leave it to her Papa to get a gun in past the metal detectors. She grabbed the punch bowl on her way past the table, throwing it, punch and all, at the nearest zombie. The punch ate away at its flesh and the heavy crystal bowl connected with its head, sending it over backward.

A flash of red caught her eye and she whirled to see Erin with two of them coming at her. Raul was no where to be seen. “Erin!” she shouted and Erin looked her way, then ran toward her. “Where’s Raul?”

Erin was shaking, her eyes wide. “We…we were dancing…and they…he…” She took a deep breath and pulled herself together. “He fainted.”

“Duck.” Erin got out of the way just in time for Dana to grab the arm that had nearly grabbed Erin, and use it to leverage one zombie into another, sending them stumbling backward. “This is so fucking gross,” she muttered as the arm came off in her hands. “Okay Erin, we’re going to work our way back toward the doors.” A quick glance showed Scott and his friend Mark and two other guys from the football team working on getting one door open.

 

“So, we’re just cutting heads off?” Dean asked as they pulled into the school amid the limos and other cars. They could hear the screaming even in the parking lot.

Sam pulled his nose out of a book. “Unless we know who conjured the first one. Says here that if we can break the talisman it should end the zombies created by it.”

“You think who ever did it is waiting around to be caught?”

Sam shrugged. “I think whoever did it probably hates enough to want to see how it turns out.”

“Hates who? I mean…it’s prom Sam.”

“I turned a bunch of baby Harriers loose at mine.” Sam said. “And I had less reason than most to hate the whole thing.”

Dean shook his head. “Okay. You hunt for whoever did this. I’ll try to get inside the gym…find Dana and Scott.”

“Take her one of the blades. That little bitty knife isn’t much of a match for zombies.” Sam reached out to her. _We’re here. Dean’s coming to you with weapons._

He felt her pushing Erin, using something to batter at the head of an approaching zombie. _Gym door nearest the cafeteria. Scott’s getting it open._

“Gym door by the cafeteria.” Sam said as Dean got out of the SUV and opened the door to the back seat where Sam had piled the two machetes, an ax, and two swords. “I’ll take one of the swords and the ax.” _Any idea who I’m looking for? Anyone who despises the student body? Anyone who hates someone enough to do this?_

She sent him half a dozen images, then stopped. _It’s got to be Lupe._ The words came with an image of a small, Hispanic girl with big glasses and an unfamiliar symbol on a chain around her neck. _She’s from South America, reads books on voodoo. Hates the social structure here. Ranted about the popularity culture._

“Got an idea who’s behind it.” Sam said. They headed toward the school at a jog, then peeled off while Sam went to find Lupe and Dean went to find Dana. Dean rounded the corner. He could hear bodies pounding against the door. There was a flag pole shoved through the handles. Dean set down his armful of weapons and pulled it out. The doors burst open, students pouring through them and Dean caught Scott, pulling him aside before bending down and putting the machete in Scott’s hands. You guard this door. Only the living get out.”

“Yes sir.” Scott took the blade, tested its weight and nodded. “Dana’s inside. She was trying to take down the ones she could and get the students to the door.”

“Right. I’m going in to help her. We’ll send the living to you.”

The immediate flow of students stopped and Dean picked up the two swords and stepped into the gym. Balloons and streamers were all over the floor. Music still blared out of the speakers on the stage. He heard a gunshot and looked, surprised to find his father working a group of about fifteen students toward the open door. His shot hit one of the things in the face. 

Zombies. Dana hadn’t been joking. There were about six of them that he could see. No…more. They were getting up off the floor. “Dad!” He whirled. Dana had Erin and…what looked like an arm that she was using to keep the zombie at bay. He held up the sword and she nodded, dropping the arm and catching the sword, hacking immediately at it. The head came off and soared into the lap of one of them just sitting up.

Dean made a face as the zombie in a pretty skanky dress gave up getting up and just lifted the head and started eating. Zombies were fairly disgusting. Dana and Erin came running. “Erin, go to Scott.” Dana said. Erin looked traumatized, but she obeyed. Dana was panting, her hands covered in…yuck. “We should help Papa.”

Dean turned. John still held his small group, but they must look like a moveable buffet to the zombies in the room as one by one they started toward them. Dean swung his sword and nodded. Together, father and daughter moved in, swinging their blades. Dana took the first, a kid in a tux that must have been a student early in the evening. His head flew, hitting one of the speakers. 

They reached John and Ms. Lutz and the students and John started them running for the door. The three Winchesters spread out to protect them as the remaining zombies in the room realized their dinner was leaving and started after the escaping students.

 

Sam had an idea of a place that was perfect for casting, and headed toward it. He knew the high school campus better than any of its faculty and most of its students. Although he suspected Dana might know a few of its secrets that he didn’t. 

He threw open the doors that led to the interior courtyard, off limits to students. It served as a sort of teacher’s lounge, where they came to smoke and bitch about students. It was circular, lined with trees that protected it from prying eyes by blocking all of the windows. 

She was smaller than he imagined…just a girl…maybe fifteen at the outside. She looked up at him, her hand closed around the amulet. “Stay back.”

“Did you do this, Lupe?” Sam asked, his voice as gentle as he could make it, considering that she had let loose a mass of killers.

“No…I mean…I do this…but they were not…” Her voice was heavily accented. “One, I made one…I thought for the ones who make fun of me.”

“You didn’t realize that they can create more?” Sam asked, moving closer.

“My mother told me stories…gave me her books.”

“I have books too Lupe. Mine says I have to break the talisman to stop them. They’re killing people Lupe. Innocent people.”

That was the wrong thing to say. Her face hardened and she stepped back. “They are not innocent. All of them have vanity and pretty, treat me like nothing. In my country I am the top. Others look up to me.”

“I’m sure that not everyone in there has been mean to you. Give me the talisman. Let me end this.”

Her hand closed tighter over the necklace. “I can call them. You would die.”

“I don’t want to have to hurt you Lupe. But I can’t let this continue.”

Sam stepped closer. There was real fear in her eyes, and it gave him pause. He really didn’t want to hurt her. She backed up, closer to the impromptu altar she’d set up. “Just give me the talisman, Lupe. I can end it and you can go home. It will all be over.”

He judged the distance between them. Two steps and he could have her. Two fast steps before she reached the knife on the altar. He moved swiftly, his hand closing around hers around the talisman and pulling. As the chain broke, her knees gave way and she sank to the ground. He pried her fingers open and throw the talisman on the nearest stone and brought the axe down on it. 

It took two blows, and he felt the magic flee as it broke.

 

“Mrs. Hanson.” Dana said, pointing with her sword at the zombie with no nose that was coming at them. Beside her, John was out of ammo and was making due with a broken table leg. Ms. Lutz was pushing students toward Scott at the door. 

The dead were getting up faster than they were putting the undead down. Pretty soon they were going to be over run. Someone had finally silenced the sound system. She thought she heard sirens in the distance. Like _that_ was what they needed. 

“Georgina?” The black dress with red trim was a dead give away, but Dana still stepped back, hesitated. John on the other hand didn’t, he hacked at her with his table leg until she stumbled backward, her head hanging.

Then, without warning, they all stopped. As one they collapsed to the floor. Dana looked to her father, but before she could say anything she felt Sam brush against her, letting her know he’d found Lupe. _We’re okay._

“Sam got her.” Dana said breathlessly.

“We should lose the weapons before the police get here.” Dean said, handing off his sword to his father.

“Right, because no one saw us hacking heads off of dead kids.” Dana said, though she likewise gave her sword to her Papa. 

“People are funny Dana. You’ll be surprised how few of them mention us at all.”

“I can’t wait to see how they explain this.” John said. “What do you think? Virus? Drugs?”

Dean shrugged and pulled Dana into a crushing hug. “Hard to say.”

Scott came rushing over, his machete dripping with gore. “Is everyone okay?”

Dana switched from her father’s arms to Scott’s. “We’re fine, Scott. You?”

He nodded, kissing her forehead. “That was insane.” John gestured at him for the machete and Scott surrendered it, just as Sam joined them, dragging Lupe. John ducked away to ditch the blades.

“I cleaned up her mess out there.” Sam said.

“What do we do with her?” Dean asked, looking her over. 

“We send her home.” Dana said forcefully. “She isn’t happy here.” Dana met Sam’s eyes, sending her intent as she stepped away from Scott and reached for Lupe’s arm. Sam nodded minutely and followed, watching as she invaded the girl’s mind and stripped it of the memories of the ritual and choice parts of the previous weeks and filled the spaces left behind with a feeling of being homesick and lonely. When she was done, she stepped away and Lupe opened her eyes. “I’m sure we can make sure she gets to leave right away.”

“Really?” Lupe’s eyes lit up. “I miss my Papa.”

Dana’s Papa rejoined them then, dusting his hands. “Police are here.”

Sam put a hand on her shoulder. “Dean and I can give you a ride to your foster family’s home and explain things.”

Dean kissed Dana on the cheek. “That’s my cue. See you at home.”

“I better go check on Jamie and start organizing the survivors.” John said. “You did good tonight Dana.” He glanced at Scott and added begrudgingly, “You too.”

“There’s a ringing endorsement.” Scott joked when he was out of earshot.

Dana snuggled into him, her head on his shoulder. “Some prom.”

“Oh, yeah…one for the record books.” Scott put his arms around her.

“That hotel room is sounding better and better.” She yawned, then lifted her head. “Where are Erin and Raul?”

“Erin is waiting in the hallway with Andy and Drew. I haven’t seen Raul.”

“I should go check on her.” She pulled away reluctantly. 

“I’ll see if I can find the Latin Lover.”

 

It was well after midnight when Sam and Dean pulled back into the house. Sam yawned and reached for Dean’s hand. “Our little girl was amazing tonight.” Dean said with a sleepy smile.

“You were pretty amazing yourself.” Sam responded.

“Do you think she’ll be okay?”

“Lupe? Dana erased her memory of raising the thing, but even she can’t change who a person is. It’s hard to say.”

Dean raised an eyebrow at his choice of words. “I know something else that’s hard.”

Sam leaned over the seat to whisper in his ear. “That’s because you’re a slut.”

“No, I think it’s because you left me hanging.” Dean countered. “And, I think it’s my turn.”

“I beat you once tonight. Do I have to do it again?”

Dean’s smile was wicked as he reached for Sam, fisting a hand in his t-shirt before he yanked, tearing the material enough that Dean’s hand could cup his nipple. “No fighting. I win. Get in the house and get naked.”

 

What had started as the perfect evening ended with the perfect dress covered in zombie bits and blood, the perfect hairstyle a mess of half fallen masses of hair and somehow, Dana couldn’t be bothered with being upset about any of it.

She emerged from the bathroom of the hotel room after a steaming hot shower, wrapped in a hotel bathrobe to find Scott in nothing but his boxers, sipping on soda from the vending machine down the hall. The remains of their room service meal still littered the corner table.

He grinned at her. “Erin dropped off a bag. Clothes for you for tomorrow I guess.”

“Was she okay?”

He nodded. “Yeah, she said Raul never lets her sleep anyway, so maybe it’s a good thing she kicked him out of the limo.” He gestured at the television. “It’s all over the news. They’re saying it was drugs…that someone spiked the punch…and they just went crazy. There’s more than twenty dead.”

She sighed and collapsed onto the bed. Scott joined her, drawing her up toward the pillows with gentle hands and tender kisses. “You okay?”

She nodded, surrendering to his kiss, one hand stroking down over his bare chest. “It’s over.” She was suddenly so tired and sad. 

“What’s over?” Scott asked, his voice a whisper.

“Everything. In two weeks we graduate, and then…you’ll be gone to Stanford and I’ll be at Dartmouth and…it will all be over.”

Scott kissed her deep and slow. “It isn’t over, Dana…it’s only just beginning.”

She wanted to believe that. She really, really did…but somewhere in the back of her mind a half-thought whispered through her and she shivered. She clung to Scott and closed her mind to everything but the moment. He was warm and holding her, and it felt good, especially when his hands found their way into the robe and rubbed her breasts. For now she could have this…a perfect ending for a perfectly Winchester prom.


End file.
